The Perfect Storm
by modeststroke
Summary: Steven and Wallace embark on a journey to investigate a storm brewing in Kalos. Manon, overcome by grief, joins them in hopes of becoming more powerful. The unlikely trio sets off on a dangerous expedition, meeting familiar faces and struggling to mend the bonds they have lost. (This story is a collaboration with a between my friend and I)
1. Welcome to Kalos

Steven gasped with horror as he awoke from his dream with a start. The memories flooded back as he recalled everything; the mega evolution challenge that Alain partook in for Lysander, and the incident between Zygarde, Chespin and the small girl from Kalos . . . Steven thought her name was Manon.

Now, what on earth had provoked such an odd dream? Sure, the silver-haired man had eaten before bed, but could that really be an excuse for such a vulgar mental apparition? He believed not.

Shaking his scattered hair with a determined flip, he allowed the blankets to slip off his bare chest before reaching across the bed to the night stand, only to stop suddenly.

Steven Stone froze solid, a rigid statue. There was another figure in his bed, a slowly breathing lump beneath the snug covers. He couldn't recall falling asleep beside someone . . . And yet, there was definitely another human, giving off steady waves of heat while they slept peacefully. Steven shook awake the other being, forcing himself to remain calm in such an unexpected situation.

"Hrmph, Steven . . . ?" The lump mumbled.

 _Oh, for the love of Arceus . . ._

"Wallace! What are you doing here?!"

The man named Wallace rolled onto his back, flashing a cocky grin through the darkness. Steven could now see the aqua-coloured hair his boyfriend donned, curled at the front into two neat little zigzags. Though it was now messy from sleep. Wallace's sharp nose tilted upwards while he blinked innocently, almost cutely.

"Oh, you know . . . Just trying to sleep." The feminine man replied all too sweetly.

Steven narrowed his ice-like gray eyes into a clean glare.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then you should be more specific, my dear."

Steven scoffed, feeling anxious enough to cover up his bare chest from the other. After all, he certainly hadn't expected to see the Sootopolis gym leader in Kalos, an entire region away from home, even if they were in a relationship. It had started out as purely professional, but unfortunately escalated rather quickly.

"Fine, then. Wallace, why are you in my hotel room, and why are you here in the Kalos region?" Steven inquired, quickly adding, "You know that I'm due back to Hoenn tomorrow?"

Wallace propped himself up onto both pointy elbows, smile vanishing as though it'd never existed in the first place.

"You mean, you haven't been told?" The man with teal-hair looked honestly confused. "Its been all over the news."

"What has?" Steven also sat up straight, letting his blanket slip down idly. He silently thanked Arceus that he'd decided to wear pants to bed; it made things a lot less awkward.

Wallace's eyes dropped to his lap, and he spoke with a tinge of sadness.

"There . . . is a storm. A really bad one, originating in the sea south of Ambrette town. But the main problem is that it's growing bigger, and scientists from the weather institute claim that its path may shift to Hoenn; and by then . . ." Wallace paused with a slight shiver. Steven shifted closer to wrap an arm around his partner's waist.

"They say the waves could grow to such an immense size that they could crush Sootopolis's crater."

 _Crush . . . Sootopolis?_ Steven withdrew his arm and rested it under his chin. How could such a thing be possible? Was a Pokemon's power at cause here? He glanced back at Wallace and saw that his theory may be correct.

"I, too, thought it was Kyogre's doing. But how would a Hoenn-native legendary end up all the way over in Kalos?" He unknowingly mirrored Steven's pose with a hand under his face. "It just doesn't add up."

After thinking things over, Steven at last returned to his original question.

"But Wallace . . . Why are you here?"

The man glanced up from his legs, his lips turning up into a gorgeous smile.

"I figured you might need some help . . . from the current Hoenn champion."

Steven chuckled to himself, remembering how he'd left his boyfriend in charge of the Pokémon league, for at least until things returned to normal. But with the way their lives were altering, Steven wondered whether life would, indeed, be as it used to.

It was a silent hope he sent out under his breath. Maybe he would at last have a normal relationship with Wallace.

"The full story is that the Elite Four back home were getting anxious, so they elected me to find you. Together, at least, we can hopefully stop this storm." Wallace's eyes began to sparkle. "Once we figure out what's causing it.


	2. I Must Be Stronger!

The room was silent aside from the steady drip, drip of the medicine bag dangling above the occupied hospital bed. Fluorescent lights flickered lazily on the ceiling, giving just enough light to the room so that the corners were barely visible from where Manon sat stooped over the hard mattress. Her fingers grasped the linen sheets, white and bloodless.

 _Drip, drip . . ._

 _Drip . . ._

Tears stained her cheeks as another surge of desperate sorrow racked her body. It started with a tight whimper, but quickly escalated into a full out cry for help. The hoarse sobs echoed against the bare walls, filling her own ears. She sounded useless, felt useless.

 _I am useless . . . So . . ._

 ** _Useless!_**

Manon's hands released the crumpled sheets and shot towards her shoulders. She seized her poncho in her nails and bit her lip to choke back the trembling wails that still rolled in her raw throat. Crying wasn't helping anyone. She had been crying for days! It was time to act!

"Chespie . . . I have to go . . ."

Her gaze fell back on the Chespin lying limply in the bed, bandaged and hooked up to machines. The green aura wavering around its body still persisted. Its stubborn presence teased Manon each day.

With a deep breath the small girl lifted herself from the floor, ignoring the jarring pain in her reluctant legs. She couldn't remember the last time she had moved from the bedside. When had she even eaten last? Her hand fell to her stomach which, though embarrassing to admit, was flatter than before. Biting back the last of her remorse, Manon grabbed her hat from the counter and walked towards the door. She realized then that the door in front of her had, for the last few days, been the end of the world in her mind. There had been absolutely nothing but the hospital room.

 _Useless._

Lunging forward she grabbed the handle, twisted it, and flung the door open. Light from the hallway blasted into the room, showering the somber chamber with new life. That one action left her with a racing flood of newfound confidence and spirit! _I'll save Chespie! I'll show everyone that I can be strong too!_

With a final glimpse of Chespie in her mind Manon darted down the halls of the laboratory, a determined fire shimmering within her hazel eyes.

* * *

Steven sighed as Wallace continued to stare at him from the hotel bed. He tried to ignore the handsome man, but it was of little use. With a less than settle cough, Steven tried to shoo his lover away.

"Oh, come now Steven. I've seen you without pants on before."

Steven groaned and shook his head.

"You're so shy, Steven."

"You're a pain, do you know that? I just want to go back to sleep. I was up all night because _somebody_ took up the entire bed last night."

Wallace laughed playfully and drew a hand over his swooping hair. "You could always just go into the bathroom to change. If it would make you more comfortable."

"You'd follow me in. I know you would."

"That's right, I would."

The two smiled warmly, though Steven was a little flustered by his lover's stubborn nature. He was about to make another jab at the gym leader when a strange thumping sound came from the hallway. It was fast and loud. It stopped right outside the door before a loud **_BANG_** reverberated through the hotel room. The door rattled on its hinges and a quiet moan slithered into the room.

Wallace shot to his feet, leaping from the bed. Steven noticed the unsettled flare in his eyes and raised a hand to calm his companion. He lifted a steady, elegant finger to his lips to signal for silence, which Wallace complied to reluctantly.

There was a sloppy shuffling sound from outside the door, followed by a chorus of loud and hasty knocks.

"Room service? You shouldn't have." Wallace joked nervously.

Steven ignored the statement and set the clothes he had been planning on adorning onto the bed. Hesitantly he opened the locked door and stepped aside, revealing to Wallace a small, bruised, red headed girl. She was panting and covered in bumps and dirt stains, but a determined light sparkled in her eyes.

"Why hello there. Who might you be?"

The girl ignored Wallace's question. She marched into the room without hesitation. Her head was level with Steven's elbow, and her entire body trembled with exhaustion. She looked like a broken doll. Steven tried to steady her, but she shoved his hands away defiantly, rubbing the grime from her dirty face.

"What are you doing here?" Steven's eyes narrowed as he peered down at the petite girl in front of him. She seemed different from their previous encounter, whether it was for better or for worse was still to be determined. She was covered in dust and scrapes. It was as if she had been caught in a tornado. She had obviously fallen down multiple times, and from the sounds he had heard before, she had just run headfirst into their bedroom door.

"I don't have time to talk! I need you to battle me! I need you to make me stronger!" Manon lurched forward and grabbed Steven by the elbow, she was almost shrieking. It was then that her eyes found the other man sitting on the bed. An idea stirred within her, setting her heart ablaze. "Battle me, both of you!" She retreated from Steven and dug into her tattered orange bag to withdraw a dusty Pokéball in her wobbly hand. "I challenge you both to a battle!"


	3. Introductions

"Well, when two trainer's eyes meet . . ."

Steven glared across to his sleeping companion with immense annoyance. Why couldn't the man shut his mouth for once when things began to get serious? Clearly, Manon was about to fall over, Pokéball in hand, though somehow alert and at the ready. Steven pondered briefly; how would the battle end if the trainer was knocked out?

Although, despite the way Wallace joked, Steven realized he was making no attempt to reach for his Pokéballs, just an arm's reach away on the night stand. It was obviously not ideal to battle in their miniscule hotel room . . . Wallace's Milotic, stretched fully out, would reach both corners at the same time.

The man must have some kind of sense in that pretty head of his.

With a delicate smirk, Wallace let his eyes find Steven's, and they exchanged a world through their glance.

Manon's small figure, meanwhile was swaying to and fro, until finally her shoulder grazed the door frame for support. Her dark ruby-like eyes continued to burn, even when her words slurred and her stance faltered.

"What're you guys waiting for! S-send out your . . . Pokémon . . ."

Steven moved to catch the falling girl, but his infuriatingly graceful counterpart managed to be just quicker, though he was on the bed a heartbeat ago. Instead, Steven rubbed his hair down against his skull, closing his eyes in exhaustion. He sighed heavily.

"Why, of all times, does it have to be first thing in the morning when hell breaks loose?" He mumbled, barely loud enough for Wallace to eavesdrop.

The other, in response, let out a soft laugh.

* * *

It was late afternoon. That much Manon could tell, just from the sliver of blinding light slipping through her short eyelashes and striking her retinas. Blinking rapidly, she tried to identify the room she was in, failing.

She was wearing the same clothes she had been in before, her unkempt hair splashed over her face. After cautiously sitting up, she gazed at her surroundings, letting out a yawn alongside.

". . . going to do with her, hmm?"

"Wallace, how do you suppose I know . . . ?"

Manon perked up her ears, resting her arms in her lap. The sound of two smooth voices flew from past the bedroom divider, a simple, vertical line of drywall decorated with the most horrendous wallpaper; ugly yellow roses. She could also just barely make out the quiet chatter of a television.

From just past the fake wall, silver locks were visible, the morning sun glazing off Steven's head and turning his hair bright white.

The memories hit her hard. Manon jolted out of the bed sheets; coated with dainty, gross-looking vine patterns; which were, unfortunately, snared in with her legs. She let out a yelp as her world came crashing down, down to the wooden floor.

"What the . . . Oh, Wallace, she's awake."

Dizzy from the rough fall, Manon shook the hair wildly out of her eyes and stared up at the two men high in the sky. The first one she knew was Steven Stone, of course, but the other one? He seemed awfully flamboyant, with neon blue hair and a strange, revealing outfit to match. Was he . . . Was he wearing mascara?!

Regardless, Manon was much more concerned with what she'd remembered from last night. There was Chespin, bedridden and pathetic, all because of what she'd done . . .

No, she couldn't linger in the past anymore. No more blaming herself . . . She had started out to get stronger, and that was just what she was going to do!

"Er, Manon? Can you hear me?" Steven was bent slightly over in order to get a good look at the collapsed girl. He turned away to consult his partner briefly, raising a silver eyebrow.

"I think she must've hit her head pretty hard. Should we take her to a hospital?"

Wallace didn't get the chance to reply. Manon bolted up to her knees, fists clenched and eyes roaring with determination.

"Steven, I challenge you to a battle!"

. . .

Again? Steven hung his head and sighed, something he found he was doing a lot these past couple days. Wallace, at least, didn't appear quite so exasperated. In fact, he ignored Manon's outright request and went ahead as normal.

"Hello, Manon, was it?" As he spoke, the girl blinked steadily up at Wallace, appearing more confused than anything else. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance . . ."

Wallace suddenly bowed dramatically, time slowing down while he took Manon's hand in his own, like some sort of sacred treasure. He connected their eyes with such graceful poise, winking, before finishing his introduction.

"I am called Wallace, gym leader of Sootopolis City and current reigning Hoenn region champion. It is an honor and a privilege-"

"Where's Sootopolis City?" Manon drew back her hand, easily ripping it from Wallace's turned-dull grasp. "I've been to Hoenn, and I don't remember seeing it. It must be pretty small, huh?"

Steven could practically hear Wallace's pride break into pieces, and he began to snort with laughter. It should serve him right, keeping himself on a pedestal with the two titles he wore like his clothing; with no fear of the skin hiding below.

Righting himself, Wallace brushed the invisible dust from his collarbone and silenced Steven with a sideways glare. He turned to Manon, crossing his pale, skinny arms.

"May I inquire as to your need for a battle? My . . ." He caught Steven's expression from the corner of his eye. ". . . very good friend here would most likely flatten you down to your spiky hair."

"I don't care!"

Manon scrambled up off the comforting floor, untangling her short legs from the ocean of blankets. Her fists were quivering, but Manon pushed aside her weakness. She'd been acting weak for so long, it was only a matter of time before she needed to step up and take charge.

"Don't you see?" Manon spoke, softer than before. "I need this. I . . ."

When she saw that Steven made no attempt to reach for his Pokéballs, her feverish hazel eyes wandered up to the second man, his face nearly unreadable. "Please . . ." She cried out, her voice increasingly quiet among the gathering silence. The only sound besides her whimper was that of a droning TV, turning louder as the next report switched on.

 _". . . reports speak of a boy and his black Charizard being sighted near the supposed event, carrying some new outlook on evolution as we know it. With more details, here's-"_

Everyone's ears perked up at once. Steven narrowed his gray eyes, while Manon peered down at her hands. They were dirty, as though the evidence of everything she'd done wrong in her life had piled up enough to be visible on her skin. She felt cold and clammy.

Steven was at the next room quicker than a flash across steel. He mashed at the volume button, calling out for the other two to follow. Manon was hollow on the inside after hearing what she had; she knew that the TV screen would display exactly the person she wanted . . . no, didn't want to see. It was so confusing, how she felt, she could hardly stand it!

 _Alain . . ._

She felt herself being dragged over the floor by her haunted feet to stand in the next room, past the divider. It was like a living space, a small table with a fridge and the television occupying separate corners respectively. Steven and Wallace, both much taller than her, stood side by side, Steven murmuring something into the other's ear that she couldn't quite make out. Her attention turned to the screen, and she felt sweat neatly coat her brow.

 _What am I so nervous for? He's not here, I don't have to face him . . . not yet._

But when, exactly, would the time be right to face her past travel companion? When she was stronger? Who knows how long that could take. Manon eyed both men in front of her, the raw determination returning to her sight. She was going to overcome whatever obstacles came her way, no matter the cost. Not just for Chespin, but for Alain as well.

She let herself listen in to the TV.


	4. When Eyes Meet

Alain's blurry figure flickered on the old TV screen. Sweat crawled down Manon's neck, collarbone, forehead, everywhere. Her former clamminess overcame her with the intensity of a heatwave. Without thinking she lunged forward and pressed her hands against the fuzzy screen, causing the vintage TV to rock on its stand.

"Alain?!"

She pressed her head against the screen as if he would be in front of her. She remembered back to when the two of them had fought against Kyogre and Groudon in Hoenn. He had looked at her with so much sincerity and kindness. He had been _proud_ of her.

 _What happened . . . ? What did I do wrong?_

The feeling of Alain's chest against her face raced back to her. She could smell his smokey scent as it enveloped her whole body. She longed to throw her arms around him again, yet . . .

 _I don't want to . . ._

A hand fell on her shoulder, yanking her right back into the present. Wallace was leaning over her. He gently pulled her away from the TV screen before wrapping his arms lightly around her shoulders.

Alain wasn't on the TV anymore. He was gone, again. A reporter lady was standing in his place.

 _"_ _That is all we have to say about this young trainer. We advise caution to those who come into contact with him."_

With a start, Manon realized she had blocked the entire screen with her abrupt outburst. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Manon. We realize that this isn't easy for you." Steven tried to smile to ease her anxiety.

"But, what if it showed something important? What if-" She was cut off as a hand brushed across her face and draped over her sweaty forehead. She tried to wiggle away from Wallace but the elegant man was surprisingly strong, holding her firmly against his body.

"You're still not well. What have you been doing the last few days?"

"I . . ." Manon shook her head. She could see herself huddled over the hospital bed and weakly crying into Lysandre's coat. Then she recalled Alain's cold shoulder as he walked away from her on the battlefield. A bitter, raw sensation and ran down her spine like shattering ice. The intensity of the feeling shocked her. "I need to get stronger!"

The hotel room remained silent for a long while after that. Not even the tacky wallpaper could ease the frigid atmosphere. Steven narrowed his eyes cautiously. He bent down so that he was face to face with Manon, lifting her chin with a gentle hand so that she had no choice but to look him straight in the eyes. There was a sadness lurking deep within her hazel orbs that he hadn't expected to see. Behind sadness there was something else, something he wasn't sure he could place. He had seen it before, in Alain's eyes.

 _This isn't good . . ._

"Manon, I need you to understand . . . Wallace and I are going on a journey. It could be dangerous. We can't bring you with us."

"Where are you going?" Without quite realizing it, Manon let her own hands wrap over Wallace's. His hold on her had loosened since she had stopped trying to squirm away from him.

"We aren't quite sure. We want to look into a storm stirring in Hoenn. Yet, we believe that it may have some connection with happenings in Kalos as well. We'll most likely stick around here for a while, but we don't know what to expect."

"I see . . ." Manon's gaze dropped to the floor and her flustered mind set to work. _Steven and Wallace are going on a journey . . . They'll probably have to face a lot of challenges while they travel . . . Challenges, huh?_ With a surge of excitement she twisted sneakily out of Wallace's embrace and held her arms out wide, an eager smile on shining brightly on her face.

"Take me with you!"

"W-What?!"

Both Steven and Wallace stared at each other dumbfounded. Steven shook his head to clear his mind and quickly shut the TV off so that there were no distractions left in the room besides the annoying buzzing of the fridge. He let his hands run through his silver hair. "Manon, I don't think you understand-"

"What don't I understand? I need to become strong, and you're going on a journey. It's the perfect way for me to get tougher! I don't care if it's hard!" She emphasized her point by stomping her foot. "I can handle it! I swear I can!"

Steven was still unsure, but Wallace smiled warmly at the enthusiastic display. He spread his arms in an exaggerated stretch. "Listen, Manon, could you let me and Steven discuss this for a bit? If I could make a suggestion, I would encourage you to have a shower, or a bath. It could be good for you." The stylish gym leader bent down and rubbed Manon's filthy poncho between his fingers. "We can take care of washing your clothes for you. Now where did I put that hat of yours . . ."

"My-wait, MY HAT?!"

Frantically, Manon's hands shot up to her head. Just as Wallace had stated, her hat had been taken from her. With a flushed face she tried desperately to straighten the defiant hair that refused to lay flat on her head.

"Where is my hat?!"

Taken aback by the apprehension in the girl's plea he racked his brain for the answer. "I-I think I put it on the bedside table?"

Manon shot out of the room in less than a second, leaving Wallace and Steven alone again.

"Sorry?"

Steven sighed and patted his lover on the shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it. I'm still trying to figure her out. I don't know how, but Alain and her made a great team. They had an understanding that shouldn't have made any sense . . ."

"Like us?"

Steven giggled at Wallace's smile and nodded. Pushing down the fluttering feeling in his chest, he got down to business. "So . . ."

"So . . ."

Another silence.

Steven cleared his throat and took the lead of the conversation. They would have to make a decision eventually. It might as well be now. "This journey isn't going to be easy. We have no idea what to expect from it. Manon . . . I've never even seen her battle. I don't know what she's capable of. She was traveling with Alain, but . . ."

"You don't want her to get hurt."

Steven nodded and the two of them sat down on the couch beside one another. The cushions creaked as if their weight was too much for the poor piece of furniture. Wallace let his hand slip over Steven's thigh and the two leaned on one another. The stress of the situation had already been overbearing, but now there was another weight added to the pile. It was as if the world was leaving its weight on their shoulders.

* * *

Steven had almost dozed off when a small flick on his cheek brought him back to the present. "W-What?"

Wallace smirked and turned to look at Manon. She was standing in front of them with her hat sitting snugly on her head. By the looks of it she hadn't yet taken Wallace's suggestion for a bath. Her hair was still a mess, but she looked more alive than she had before.

"Wallace," A mischievous spark flickered in her eyes. She tightened the ascot on her neck and reached into her pocket. When she revealed her hand again she was carrying the same dusty Pokéball from the previous night. "Like you said, when two trainer's eyes meet . . ."

Wallace flinched and recalled back to what he had said. He had only been joking, but it was technically true . . . Then he recalled holding her hand and introducing himself. He had indeed looked her in the eyes.

 _Well isn't she clever . . ._

"Wait, Manon! You can't challenge Wallace to a battle! He even beat me!" Steven was completely taken aback by Manon's determination. She just wouldn't quit. "I looked you in the eyes earlier!"

"But no matter what I do you won't battle me." Manon pouted and her hands fell on her hips. Her playful charade faltered briefly, but she managed to keep her head held high. "This is really important to me! I travelled with Alain and I was fine . . . I can do this. Let me prove it." She met Wallace in the eyes one last time. The fire he remembered seeing within them still burned. "I challenge you to a one on one battle. If I win you have to let me go with you."

"Well, I can't really say no . . ."

Steven gaped as Wallace raised himself from the couch, letting his hand roll playfully across the former champion's shoulder.

Manon let out a cheer and she hugged the Pokéball she was holding tightly against her chest. Steven almost doubted there was even a Pokemon inside the thing . . .


	5. It Isn't Always Easy

Thin, dainty fingers lifted up the red and white capsule with such ease that it was hard to believe they'd lifted anything before. Wallace knew how people tended to underestimate his abilities based off of his looks, especially when it came to Pokémon battles. As the champion of Hoenn, he'd experienced it quite a bit. Foolish people, all of them. He didn't betray the thoughts he was pondering over; instead, his shining grin spoke loudest of all, while the Pokéball dropped from a twitch of his wrist. He'd met Steven's eyes mere moments before, winking knowingly.

"Feebas. Fee." A new Pokémon called quietly from center field.

There was no way he would battle Manon as if she had beaten the Elite Four. That would be preposterous. His Feebas was very well trained though, able to best fully evolved Pokémon with an insurmountable speed. You wouldn't be able to tell, however, as the ugly and tattered brown fish flopped pathetically on the ground. It was a sorry sight to those unfortunate enough to lay eyes on it. But Wallace knew just what Manon was in for.

"Uh . . . Steven, what is that thing?" Manon called from the other side of the grassy yard. All three of them had moved outside since the challenge had been issued, and their feet were now blanketed by soft blades of dew-soaked grass. Steven had complained that the wetness ruined his fancy shoes, and Wallace had to bite back his urge to sweep the man off the ground, literally.

Steven seemed to sigh, placing a hand on his chin as he so often does, and turned to Manon while his eyes remained trapped on Wallace. "That is a Feebas." Was all the steel-type trainer remarked. He hung open his jaw as though to say more, but grudgingly kept silent.

"A Feebas? It looks kinda like Magikarp." Manon's bright voice continued on, ignoring the shock that appeared in her opponent's sky-blue eyes.

"A M-Magikarp . . . ?" Wallace exhaled, disturbing the fringe of hair that seeped over his left eye. _If only she knew . . ._ He regarded internally. _If only she knew what a magnificent beast would emerge from the brown, worn shell._

After a moment's hesitation, Manon shook aside her red hair, bringing back every ounce of determination that she'd had at the start. Her eyes gleamed with eagerness. "Go!" She shouted briskly, right before pausing. Wallace casually assumed she'd forgotten her Pokémon's name, but finally her voice completed the call-to-battle. "Bébé, let's show this guy and his stinky fish Pokémon!"

Ignoring the hurtful jab at his Feebas, Wallace instead braced himself as the red light faded from the tiniest creature he'd ever seen; it rivaled the size of a Wurmple, from back in Hoenn. It was something white with two beady little eyes, giving a shrill cry from atop a pale-yellow flower. It was, in fact, a Pokémon native to Kalos, so Wallace wasn't surprised that he knew next to nothing about it. Nonetheless, he was not about to underestimate the small thing much like Manon had done to his own Pokémon.

* * *

Steven had to expel a certain amount of effort just to keep from complaining; the humidity of Kiloude City was making his hair puff up louder than usual, and his suit was tight and warm to his skin. He was sweating within seconds of leaving his shabby hotel room, and every inch of his being envied the two figures at his front, holding their Pokéballs out in preparation for a battle.

It wasn't the battle Steven craved however, it was their attire. Wallace barely wore anything, as per usual, except for his waterproof vest, cropped at his midsection. It looked airy and, dare Steven say it? Somewhat comfortable. Manon had on a bit more, but her clothes were still summer-based, or at least summer-coloured, and her youth wouldn't let a little heat drag her down.

 _Ah, what it would be like to be young again._

"Alright, Bébé, use Fairy Wind!"

Steven let his eyes drift back to the battle, a vague hint of surprise taking him as he realized Manon knew some of her Pokémon's attacks.

Wallace shifted his weight to his left hip, sticking out his tongue playfully. His Feebas had completely avoided the sudden wind gust with barely so much as a flop. It gave off the illusion of sidestepping.

"Feebas, go easy on her, okay?" The cocky champion called with a smile.

The fish grunted, and from across the field Manon took more action than it. She yelled out, clenching her small fists. "What d'ya mean, go easy on me? I can handle your stupid fish!"

She called out her next attack with an upset to her tone.

"Try again! Fairy Wind!"

The small Flabébé let out another melodic cry and spun around in midair, causing the gust of wind to return. The wave was tinged pink, just barely brushing by Feebas as it shimmied out of the radius. With a dull look on its face, Wallace praised his Pokémon.

"Good. Time to fight back, my darling. Let's start with Tackle!"

Steven watched with slight amusement as the fish barreled towards a startled Manon and her flower Pokémon. The speed was impossible to follow; Flabébé was knocked back into a large tuft of grass, and Manon covered her mouth in despair.

"H-how?" Steven heard her stutter whilst shaking her head wildly.

He couldn't help himself from calling out across the green expanse. "That's why you shouldn't underestimate any trainer's Pokémon, no matter how small." Steven glanced to Wallace, who was beaming proudly. "Or ragged and ugly."

"I take offense to that, Steven."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"W-well, would you prefer I gave up instead? 'Cause that's never gonna happen!" Manon interrupted the Hoenn natives with raw flames emerging from her irises. With not so much as a blink, she commanded her Flabébé with a sudden, professional grace. "Razor Leaf, c'mon!"

Wallace didn't have time to issue his response. A whirlwind of sharp leaves swirled up and around the flower Pokémon, and it called out its name before launching them flying at Feebas. They scraped at the tattered fish relentlessly, beating it up before Wallace even had time to utter a single word.

"Feebas, D-Dragonbreath!"

The Feebas's large eyes were shut tight. At the mention of an attack, they snapped open, and it no longer appeared weak in the slightest. It's gaping mouth released a blue-purple flare of white flame, like a cannon, and it hit it's mark in time to stop the Razor Leaf attack.

"Now," Wallace spoke without his cocky demeanor this time, just as Manon glanced up with the shock returning to her eyes. "I could hardly call myself a champion if I underestimated my opponents as they do to me."

Steven could detect a hint of salt in the man's usually smooth voice. He crossed his arms, watching Manon more so in the hopes that she'd explode with another desperate attack.

"Feebas, finish it with Brine."

Wallace was much more serious this time. His smile had completely vanished, his long fingers pointing at his Pokémon's target as though that would help its accuracy. Feebas jolted forward, though not without some difficulty, and a water type attack burst out from its mouth, again similar to some form of artillery. Manon screamed out for her Flabébé to avoid it, but the young Pokémon was too inexperienced to react quickly.

Just like that, the battle was over. Manon rushed to the collapsed Pokémon's injured side, cradling it in her arms while calling sweetly in its ear. Steven couldn't make out any of the words; he instead made it to Wallace's shoulder, noticing that his partner was oddly tense.

"Did I perhaps . . . go too hard on them?"

The man had no trace of laughter in his usually light voice. Steven flicked him gently on the cheek, lips tilted up into a smirk filled with concern.

"Everybody loses a battle at some point or another. You did what you had to."


	6. Manon Pursued

Manon sat in the center of the grassy battlefield, hunched over her injured Flabébé. She gently stroked her fingers against the tiny Pokémon's back. It reassured her that the small fairy wasn't going to fall into a coma and leave her completely alone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to beat him Bébé . . ." She swallowed the choking lump swelling her throat before pulling her partner tighter against her body. The warmth of her embrace enveloped Flabébé, causing it to stir and chirp comfortingly into its trainer's ear. The sweet sound never reached Manon. A heavy barrier clung to the novice trainer like an extra layer of skin, blocking everything out except for the weakness she felt rolling deep inside herself. "If I was like Alain . . . If I was strong like him-"

A shadow fell over her before she could finish her thought. She raised her head with shock to meet eye to eye with the man that had just flattened her right down to the dirt. Nervously, and almost fearfully, her eyes darted to the side. She had no intent of battling anymore.

"You did well."

 _What?_

Wallace crouched down beside her so that he could talk to her without giving off an empowering aura. He let one of his hands fall over one of her own. The touch was settle, but it sent shivers through the small girl's shoulders. She pulled her hand back ever so slightly, yet she didn't tear it completely away.

"I underestimated you, and for that I must apologize." Gracefully, the man ducked his head. Moments passed between the two trainers without a word being spoken. Then Wallace rose to his full height, pulling a shocked Manon up with him. It took her a moment to find her center of balance again once her feet were back on the ground. She wobbled as the world shifted around her, but Wallace's hand pressed against her back and stopped her from taking an embarrassing tumble onto her butt.

"T-Thanks." she said. She wasn't exactly sure why she was thanking the strange man that had defeated her moments earlier. There were lots of reasons to thank him, her pride just seemed to want to deny the fact. She had collapsed in his hotel room, he gave her his bed so that she could rest. She wanted to battle, he sure as hell gave her one. She heaved a sigh and dug into one of her bulky pant pockets to retrieve Bébé's Pokéball from their endless depths. With a gentle, _click,_ Bébé was absorbed by a soft red light, vanishing into the spherical contraption. "I guess I should be going, huh?"

* * *

Wallace watched with a pit in his stomach as the small girl, with a slight tremble to her step, turned and plodded across the dirt.

 _Oh . . . I'm going to regret this . . ._

"W-Wait, Manon!" Wallace stepped forward and the petite trainer looked back at him over her shoulder with confusion, waiting. "Manon, how would you like to-"

 ** _WHOOOOOOOSH!_**

Without warning an intense flame shot greedily across the grassy battlefield! Steven yanked Wallace by the shoulder and the two of them fell to the ground in a tangled pile of limbs, just out of the reach of the hungry, torrid embers.

 _What the hell?!_

"Are you okay, Wallace?!" The worry in Steven's wavering voice was as loud as the roaring flames dancing feverishly around them.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay. Thanks to you." Wallace shook his head and grit his teeth. He was still struggling to comprehend the situation. Where had these flames come from?! He scanned the searing fields in front of him for any sign of Manon. She had been right in front of him when the scorching blast swept across the space between them.

"Wallace, your Milotic?! Do you have it with you?!"

Steven's words weren't necessary. Wallace already had a hand over his ace's Pokéball. Tossing his usual elegant manner into the raging fire he hurled his pokéball into the air. In seconds a flash of light erupted from the released Pokémon and swept over the battlefield. Then the world went dark again.

 _"_ _Milooooooo!"_

The echoing voice of the beautiful serpent rose over the moaning inferno. Milotic cried out again as it stared in confusion at the devastation surrounding it. It couldn't even see it's trainer buried somewhere under the fire.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump to put out these flames!"

Milotic's eyes sharpened at the familiar voice of its master and the gorgeous beast did as ordered. Powerful blasts of glistening water drummed against the ground and flattened the determined flames. Sizzling filled the air as the crushed flames turned to black clouds of rising smoke. Beside Wallace, Steven began to cough. The pesky smoke had infiltrated his lungs. Wallace tried to offer assistance but Steven simply held a hand on his lover's chest to keep him away.

"Steven?"

"I'm fine." Steven smiled assuringly at Wallace to ease his worries. He covered his mouth as another coughing fit took over him, forcing him to lean over on his knees. "Sorry, i-it was just some smoke in my throat. It's nothing serious." His eyes narrowed and he pushed himself to his feet, rocking a little on his heels. Wallace followed after him. The smoke was beginning to clear and through the dark mass of clouds they could make out more than one silhouette. Without the hissing of flames in their ears a new sound made itself present. Yelps of protest cut through the lingering smog.

 ** _"_** ** _Let me go!"_**

 _Manon!_

Without a moment of hesitation the partners raced towards the distressed wails, Milotic followed close behind. They broke through the barrier of lingering smoke and were greeted by a group of strangely dressed men. There were three in total, all wearing fancy red uniforms that hugged their bodies a little too tightly. They were surrounded by Houndoom.

"Stop squirming! The boss says that you are a necessary part of the plan! Capture the little girl and find Zygarde in Terminus Cave!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Manon grunted as the man holding her crushed her against him. She struggled desperately to escape, kicking her feet uselessly at the air. With a growl rumbling in her throat she bit down hard on one of the arms wrapped tightly around her chest. The Grunt shrieked and struck her with his other hand, whacking Manon's hat straight from her head and dropping her in the process.

 ** _"_** ** _Damn, that hurts!"_** The Grunt clenched his teeth and cradled his bleeding arm against his stomach.

"Who are you thugs?! Treating a lady so terrible is unforgivable!" Wallace swung his arm behind him, beckoning Milotic to his side. "Prepare yourselves!" Before Wallace could call out a command the trio in red was already fleeing from the scorched, blackened field. Their Houndoom, though growling in protest, scampered away with their masters.

Slightly relieved, and greatly annoyed, Wallace rushed towards the small girl crumpled on the ground. She was already pushing herself to her knees and rubbing the dust from her eyes by the time he reached her.

"Are you-"

"Mmm . . . M'hat . . . ?"

Wallace blinked, dumbfounded. This girl had just been caught in a wildfire, almost kidnapped, and then hit and dropped to the ground, yet she was worried about a hat? He let out a sigh as the anxiety and dread of the situation washed out of him.

"You really are something . . ." he said, smiling as he felt the weight in his body disperse and evaporate into a satisfying nothingness.

* * *

"Where's my hat . . . ?" Manon's eyes were barely open, covered with dirt and sore from the fall. Her vision was blurry, but she could see the strange white and aqua coloured clothing of Wallace in front of her. She was about to repeat herself a third time when a familiar weight fell gently upon her her head, leaving her with an open mouth and nothing to say.

"I know, I know." Wallace chided. "You want your hat."

Manon nodded and smiled, relishing the feeling of Wallace's strong hand atop her cap. It was like that time in Hoenn after the battle with Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza with Alain. Alain had set his hand on her hat as well . . .

 _Maybe Wallace isn't so bad . . ._

* * *

"I can go with you?!"

The smile on Manon's cheery face was contagious, Steven couldn't help himself from smiling as well.

They stood at the edge of Kiloude City, it had been about an hour since the frightening attack. Their clothes were slightly charred, they all smelled of smoke and cinders. Despite all this the sun was beating down as strong as ever. Though, really, it just made Steven sweat more.

"We obviously can't just leave you to wander on your own when there are people after you . . ." Steven closed his clear eyes and thoughtfully tapped his lips. "You don't know what they were talking about at all?"

Manon shook her head furiously, shaking her hair in the process. Her arms waved at her sides as she spoke, "I don't have a clue!"

Wallace, who had been simply listening, raised a hand for silence. When he had the attention of both Manon and Steven he cleared his throat and dusted off his clothes. "Back when they were yelling, they mentioned something about 'Zygarde' and 'Terminus Cave'. What do you think they were talking about Steven? I've never heard of either."

Steven's eyes lit up at Wallace's statement. He immediately straightened his posture as if he were preparing himself for a daunting task.

"Zygarde is a mythical Pokémon of the Kalos region. Terminus Cave is where it is supposedly hiding. If these strange criminals are searching for Zygarde, I believe it is worth some investigation. Maybe we'll even find something to do with the storm? It's a possibility."

Wallace simply nodded, his careful elegance finally returning. Manon grinned eagerly at the flamboyant man and playfully slung her arm around his, shooting her fist up towards the open blue skies!

"To Terminus Cave!"


	7. Sweet Memories

Every good journey begins with a single step; Steven had started out by stating as much, but Wallace figured by now he wasn't terribly keen on holding up such a belief. None of the three had expected such a long walk just to get to a simple cave, even located on the same side of Kalos as them. Kiloude City station's nearest train took them to Dendemille, and they were currently on the single road, taking them to hopefully the desired direction.

Manon had on a light backpack, filled with a small amount of her belongings. Wallace had helped her pack it back at the hotel room, so he knew of the single change of clothes, collection of pencils and erasers, and her only two Pokéballs, one of which was empty. He'd smiled warmly when Manon avoided talking about what had happened to her other Pokémon, giving the small girl all the space she needed. There was no need to pry, after all.

Eventually, they came across a single young trainer, desperately searching the travelers' eyes for a battle.

"S-sure, I'll fight you . . ." Manon's voice was barely containing her nervousness.

She sat her bright orange bag on the dusty path, reaching around inside for something to fight with.

Wallace couldn't help but remember back when he was young, shying away from physical battles and focusing more on his Pokémon's beauty. He knew contests were his true calling since before he'd met Steven Stone; the champion himself caring not about either and becoming infatuated with collecting rare rocks.

There were eyes burning through Wallace, and though he couldn't quite see who's, he automatically could tell just from the familiar aura flowing over him in waves.

"Aren't you going to watch her battle?"

Wallace smirked, turning back to his lover and winking.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He shifted his gaze back to the kids in the middle of the path, both glaring each other down. "Let's see if Manon has learned anything from our fight."

* * *

The dazzling form of Remoraid struck a pose in midair before twisting its feeble body and diving back down towards the watery lake below.

"Now, use Water Gun!" A young boy with aqua-teal hair flipped his fringe away from his eyes with grace, sticking out a pointed finger when his fish Pokémon glanced at him with respect. "Straight up in the sky!"

"Remo!"

The jet of water exploded fluidly from Remoraid's gaping mouth, up into the air as his trainer had commanded. The water droplets formed a trickling fountain, the shine of the contest hall's lights reflecting off the surface and turning the flow a dazzling gold.

It was a marvelous display, and the audience agreed with cheers and screams of awe and surprise. The closest row to the stage got the privilege of feeling the cool sensation on their skin, and they cried out amusingly.

Wallace couldn't stop himself from grinning widely at the spectacle, though his mentor had taught him not to. Remaining calm and relaxed was the first act to commit when applying for a contest and learning to be a coordinator; Juan, the reigning Sootopolis Gym Leader had preached it constantly. And yet, with the love he was receiving from all these people, he couldn't help but beam in the spotlight. He was the center stage, for once.

It felt amazing.

After a short moment, his high wore off along with the stream of water from his Remoraid's lips. The clapping hadn't stopped, so he took a bow, aware of every pair of eyes in the room locked on him. It was unnerving, but pleasant all the same.

"Yes, well that concludes the performance by Wallace and Remoraid, as well as the final performance of the night. If all competitors could arrive at the judge's desk for their final ceremony . . ."

Wallace continued to smile even when his Pokémon and him were long off the stage and away from prying eyes. He flattened the white and blue outfit he donned against his chest, raking his slender fingers through the thin strands of his hair. He felt as though he wasn't good enough to be here, especially when everyone else was much older and more experienced. He spotted a couple ladies off to the side, sneering at his fancy get up and piercing him with jealous gazes. They had competed in his contest, with a Marill and a Zigzagoon, if Wallace recalled correctly. While their fiery eyes were disconcerting, the teal-haired boy stood straight and tall, his bright irises scanning the audience for his no doubt proud mentor.

"The judges have the results!" The announcer spoke expertly, raising his arm high for everyone in the room to see.

Like madmen, the crowd of them all screamed.

"Right, so . . . in third place, we have..."

Wallace blanked out, unwittingly ignoring the noise in the echoing room. A small spark of self-doubt flickered over his mind. What if he was cocky for nothing? What if he... lost?

His worried eyes traveled feverishly around the large stadium. In the first row, he spotted a gruff, round man with graying white hair, and a professional suit wrapped over his skin. He didn't seem pleased to be there, and Wallace felt only a little bad for splashing the front row of the audience. But it was the boy to his right that grabbed his interest.

His eyes were a cool gray, and they met Wallace's own in a silent clash. Everything around them suddenly grew quiet. This boy seemed dignified, as though he knew more than he should. He, too, sported a suit like his supposed father, and his hair was spiky and wild, blue-gray like his calming eyes.

Wallace felt his heartbeat speed up.

"And the first-place winner is . . . The fifteen-year old Wallace, from Sootopolis City!"

The stadium erupted into spontaneous roaring, and someone clapped the winner on the back roughly. It took a second, but Wallace's features lit up beautifully as realization struck him dumb. He couldn't speak; his fist felt for the Pokéball lodged in his belt, and he thrusted it into the air, catching the Remoraid as it fell neatly into his grasp.

"We did it . . ." He whispered to his Pokémon, nuzzling the sweet creature while the announcer dressed it in a deep blue ribbon. It closed its small eyes in joy, and Wallace hugged it close.

Instinctively, his curious gaze swept the audience once more, catching the familiar gray irises of the boy he'd seen earlier. His face was brightened, and he sounded as though he was clapping loudest of all.

Wallace couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Hey, what're you grinning at?!"

Wallace turned left and right searching for the source of the sound. It hadn't occurred to him to look down until the last second.

Manon was staring at him angrily, cheeks red and arms crossed adorably. She appeared as though she was trying to be mad, but Wallace couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and sighing happily.

"Well?! What's your deal? You happy I lost or something?" She pouted stubbornly.

Wallace thought back to his memories, longing for the times when he was young and naive. Everything seemed to matter so much back then, he thought quietly. _I would fight like every contest were my last . . ._

"Wallace's just a little, erm, distracted is all." Steven was walking to his partner's left, carrying his bag as well as Manon's, the girl too distressed to remember it.

Wallace met Steven's relaxing gray eyes, widening his grin.

"Distracted doesn't cover it, my dear." He spoke hastily. "I was in another world entirely."

"Well, you'd better return to ours. We're almost at the next city." Steven remarked casually, tilting his head towards a break in the trees to reveal what looked to be a building.

"Ugh, when are we gonna get to this stupid cave?" Manon whined, slouching as she trudged behind.

Steven's eye twitched.

"Like I said last time, we'll probably get there in a few days' time."

"But its been soooo loooooong!"

Wallace stepped closer to Steven, whom was looking distraught as ever, and wrapped an arm behind his back. He tensed up, raising a thin eyebrow. It was like a question. Why?

Laughing, Wallace crowded closer to the silver haired man, playing with a couple of his wild, loose strands. He leaned down and kissed him when Manon wasn't looking, and Steven accepted the gesture with ease.

"What's gotten into you?" Steven mumbled gently, slowing his walking pace.

Wallace merely shook his head, skipping forward along the path to catch up with Manon, whom was much further ahead.


	8. A Fresh Start

**Chapter 8**

"W-Wallace, help!"

Wallace grumbled as the high pitched voice penetrated the gentle embrace of his dreams. Pulling the soft, feathery pillow over his ear, the man tried to drift back into the calming waves of sleep. He could feel himself slipping when the voice came again, louder and more urgent than before.

 **"Wallace!"**

Steven moaned beside him, frustrated. He groggily pressed his hand against Wallace's bare back. "For Arceus's sake, just go see what she wants . . ." The silver-haired man had a drowsy slur to his voice, but Wallace knew there was no hope of them falling back to sleep now.

After arriving in Anistar, the trio of unlikely travelers checked into a hotel. They had received their fair share of strange looks when requesting their room, but Steven shrugged it off as best he could. The room was much nicer than the one they had received back in Kiloude city. The carpets were freshly vacuumed, there were two plush and silky beds, and the wallpaper lining the open room was rich and the colour of red velvet. Unfortunately, they had not truly taken the time to revel in the splendor. Within seconds of entering the room Wallace and Steven collapsed onto the far bed, leaving Manon to climb into the remaining one with already closed eyes and a yawn that could have come out of a Wailord.

"Wallace! I really, really, really, need you!"

"Alright, alright!"

The tired Hoenn Champion slipped out of bed sluggishly and tiredly peeked through the open bathroom door. In an instant his exhaustion disappeared.

"What are you doing?!"

Hastily, Wallace raced to where Manon was standing on a small stepping stool in front of the bathroom mirror. She had an aqua-blue hair straightener gripped tightly in both of her small hands, desperately trying to yank it out of her red, spiky hair.

Wallace lunged forward and wrapped one hand around the handle of his precious straightener, using the other to detach Manon's stubborn fingers. He expertly maneuvered the abused tool out of Manon's furious hair, sighing with relief when it came free unharmed. Manon pouted in front of him. Her eyes locked on the devious red spikes sprouting disobediently from the sides of her head. Her attempt at beating them in battle had failed miserably. With a sigh she accepted defeat once again.

"Would you mind explaining to me what exactly you were trying to do with my hair straightener?" Wallace asked, crossing his elegant arms sternly against his chest.

"Well . . ." Manon bit her lip, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. Moments ticked by without her saying anything. Her eyes darted away from the man waiting expectantly for her to speak. Finally, she jumped off the stool and stared at the opposite wall, crossing her arms just as Wallace had. "I don't need to tell you anything!"

Even without her saying so, Wallace had a feeling he knew what was going on. Letting his arms fall to his sides he smiled playfully and snuck up behind the tiny girl. Without warning he clapped his hands down on her shoulders and leaned down close to her so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Is there perhaps, a certain boy you want to impress?"

Manon flinched at the comment, a shiver rolling over her spine. Hastily, she wiggled away from Wallace and brushed off her clothes as if to rid herself of the situation. "If you're suggesting that I'd try to look good for a stupid boy like Alain, you're wrong."

Sighing, Wallace shrugged and left the girl alone. He packed his hair straightener into his bag, shoving it down into one of the deeper sections so that it wouldn't be so easily found. Manon was quiet for the remainder of the morning. He was a little worried that he had said something he shouldn't have.

"I wouldn't worry." Steven assured him calmly once they were dressed and ready to head out to Terminus Cave. "She'll be fine once we're on the road."

* * *

"Look! What's that Pokémon there?!"

Steven looked up from the ground to where Manon was pointing excitedly. They had set out less than an hour ago and this was the fifth time she had asked about a wild Pokémon. Her ignorance about the world was shocking, but refreshing at the same time. To be able to learn everything again for the first time, it was an idea that sent a renewing energy pulsing through Steven's veins.

"It's a Shuckle. Shuckle is a Rock and Bug type." Steven smiled as the little girl stared in awe at the rocks lining the grassy route, carefully watching the sunbathing red and yellow Pokémon in it's natural habitat.

Wallace waltzed ahead of the group, stepping out onto a sturdy wooden bridge suspended over a long stretch of water. He leaned over the railing with a look of pleasure, taking in the sight of the clear and calm stream below. The scent of water was, to him, like the smell of chocolate to a little kid.

"Steven, we're basically at our destination. How about we stop for a quick swim?"

Manon turned to stare at Wallace from where she crouched by the rocks. A look of disgust shot across her face. She scrunched her nose and shook her head. "You want to stop and _swim_ when we are basically at the cave? No way!"

Despite the scorching sun beating down on them, Steven had to admit Manon was right. They had no idea what the criminals from Kiloude City were trying to accomplish when they went after Manon, but they had mentioned Terminus Cave and Zygarde. It was imperative that they investigate as soon as possible!

Just beyond the bridge, abandoned mine tracks towered up over the rocks to mark their desired location. It was just after noon and the sky was clear. They had made great timing. Even if they waited to investigate the cave, taking time to prepare a plan of sorts, they could make it out before nightfall.

"We've reached Terminus Cave." Steven pointed out, resting his eyes on Wallace's disappointed pout. "We should go in and have a look around before anything else." Noting the slouch in his lover's usually perfect posture, Steven offered an understanding smile. "If things go well in the cave I promise we'll come back out here and take a break by the water."

"I suppose that course of action holds the most sense." Wallace agreed, regaining his fabulous demeanor.

Running excitedly across the bridge, Manon bounced on her heels and shot a finger in the direction of the cave opening. "We're here!" She was grinning eagerly from ear to ear, her eyes shining at the thought of adventure!

Terminus Cave was an abandoned mine, left untouched by people for years. The entrance was like a gaping mouth with a set of grounded tracks that seemed to draw travelers into the heavy darkness waiting within.

Steven dug a Kalos map from his bag and marked a check beside their location. He tapped his pen against his paper before crouching down and resting his elbows on his knees. "We should come up with a plan for exploring the cave before we rush inside. Otherwise we risk getting lost or separated."

"I agree completely." Wallace nodded, setting his hands hands on his hips as if to make his attentive attitude clear. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Firstly, Manon, I want you to stay close to me. Don't go wandering off. Terminus Cave isn't an easy place, it's filled with twists and turns. If you run off we might not be able to find you." He looked up to catch the girl's eyes to show her how serious he was, but she was nowhere in sight.

 _Crap._

* * *

Manon's frantic footsteps echoed loudly against the gloomy mine walls. She had expected the cavern to have ragged stone walls, yet when she rested her hands against the sides she only felt packed dirt and lodged in rocks. A creeping cold sensation crawled up her arms as the damp air stirred lazily around her, causing her to itch at her heavy clothes. She was alone in the darkness.

 _This place is creepy . . ._

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Spinning on her feet, Manon scanned the looming shadows for her target. She had spotted the pale yellow body of a Pokémon escaping into the cave. Without thinking she had chased after it while Steven and Wallace were busy talking about something. She hadn't been paying attention to their conversation, but she was starting to think it would have been a good idea . . .

 _Tap, tap._

"I know you're here! Come out already!" Reaching into her orange pack she wrapped her hand around her Flabébé's Pokéball and chucked it into the open space ahead of her. There was a sudden bright flash before the small Fairy type Pokémon twirled in the air with a satisfied chirr.

"Bébé, use Sweet Scent!"

Bébé swirled gracefully on its yellow flower before shaking the delicate petals with a gentle flick of its stubby hands. In seconds the dank mine was filled with a settle, sweet smelling pink mist.

"Maw?"

Manon's ears perked at the curious Pokémon's cry, a smile playing at her lips. She struggled to keep her excitement from bursting out of her. Alain had taught her so much, and she planned on remembering it all. He had told her what Sweet Scent could be used for when she first captured her Flabébé at the start of their complicated partnership.

 _"Sweet Scent? That doesn't sound like a very powerful move . . ."_

 _"Sweet Scent isn't a damaging move." Alain said. He rubbed his palm against his head tiredly. "It lowers your opponents evasiveness and draws out wild Pokémon hiding in the area."_

 _"Oh, I see! Umm . . . Alain? What is evasiveness?"_

 _"Ugh . . ."_

"Manon?! Why did you run ahead without us?!" Steven's stern voice sounded loudly behind her. The wild Pokémon flinched and dropped into a cautious fighting stance. Now that it had revealed itself, Manon was able to get a better look at it. It was small and pale yellow. From the front it had a cute, narrow face with bright red eyes that blinked curiously. Attached to the back of its head however, was a giant dark gray mouth with jagged fangs and a sharp tongue that lolled in and out, resembling the vicious venus fly trap. It was growling quietly from both of it's jaws.

"Manon-"

"Shhh!" Manon shot Steven a pleading look and clasped her hands together as if to beg him to let her off the hook for sneaking out at night without permission. "Please, you'll scare away the Pokémon! I really want to try and catch it!"

Steven was taken aback by her motivation. He stared passed her to the Pokémon she had become so keen on catching. He smiled approvingly almost immediately. "That's a Mawile. It's a Steel and Fairy type Pokémon. They're pretty are in Kalos." He stopped talking when a sugary aroma drifted by his nose. "Did you . . . use Sweet Scent?"

Manon simply nodded, sinking into her own battle stance. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to feel the connection between her and Bébé. It had been so easy with Chespie . . .

 _No! I can't think about that right now!_

"Bébé, use Fairy Wind!"

Flabébé danced in the air, faster than it had during the battle with Wallace, whipping up a powerful, sparkling gust of pink wind. The force of the attack caught both Steven and Wallace off guard. The two men shared a surprised glance as the move collided with the wild Mawile, covering the field with a thick dusty cloud.

"That was amazing, Bébé!"

Flabébé chirped at the compliment, but the joy was short lived. Mawile exploded from the disturbed cloud of dust, trains of wispy dirt trailing behind it. The jaws of its back head glowed with an eery dark light, and in an instant, Bébé was crushed in the devastating Crunch attack.

"Bébé!" Manon cried out hoarsely! Her hands flew to her mouth. She shut her eyes fearfully, trying to fight the panic rushing through her gut as her Pokémon was thrown to the ground like a rag-doll.

 ** _Thud!_**

"Manon! You _can't_ underestimate your opponents!" Steven shook his head disappointedly, thrusting his arm out to his side. "You'll never win that way!"

 ** _"I know!"_** Manon clenched her hands into small fists and grit her teeth together. She scoured her brain for a solution.

 _None of my moves will do anything to a Fairy and Steel type! What can I do?!_

In an instant her fire was back! She narrowed her eyes, relishing the determined spark blazing within her. Flabébé trembled as it picked itself back up off the ground. It was covered in scrapes, but it shared its trainer's passion. The two of them were starting to connect!

"Okay, Bébé! Grab Mawile with your Vine Whip attack!"

Mawile jumped backwards in confusion at the small trainer's sudden confidence. Flabébé let out a shrill cry and shot its reaching vines towards the startled Pokémon. The powerful stems wrapped tightly around Mawile, squeezing the struggling opponent without mercy.

"Now, spin it like you do when you dance on your flower!" Manon smiled and twirled her finger in demonstration, living in the moment.

Flabébé sang out beautifully and started to twirl on its flower once again, following Manon's example. Wallace stared with widening eyes as Flabébé danced in circles, pulling Mawile along with it. It was almost like watching a contest.

Mawile moaned with stars in its eyes as the cave blurred around it mercilessly. When Flabébé released it, the wild Pokémon simple flopped over onto the hard ground.

Manon quickly shuffled clumsily through her bag, searching for an empty Pokéball to catch her target with. Her heart dropped as she shoved her pencils and clothes aside.

 _I . . . I forgot to get Pokéballs!_

Before she could panic more, Wallace was at her side. He passed her an empty Pokéball with a sigh. "You were doing so well too . . ."

Ignoring the statement, Manon chucked the Pokéball hastily towards the dizzy Mawile collapsed on the ground. It was swallowed by a red light, then the Pokéball dropped to the dirt. It started to shake. Manon watched it nervously, scratching her knuckles in anticipation.

One.

Two.

Three . . .

 _Click._

Seconds passed with her just staring blankly at the still Pokéball. Wallace gave her a small shove, forcing her to take a step towards it. Then she took another. After the second step she was running with a wild grin towards her newly captured friend. Bébé was right by her side. She picked up the Pokéball and hugged it tightly against her.

"I'm going to name you, Molly!"

Steven would have celebrated with her, but a strange growl echoed from deeper within Terminus Cave, casting an icy silence over the happy moment. Something was waiting for them from deeper within the cave.


	9. Darkness

The darkness seemed to consume their every movement. Steven couldn't help but feel a terrible sense of foreboding as the three of them shuffled along down the dusty cavern. He'd been smart enough to teach his Skarmory the move Flash, at least, so they weren't completely overcome by the lack of sight. Regardless, the crags in the walls prepared humongous black shadows, like swirling ink in a pool of brown, murky water.

He kept his eyes trailing back to Manon, and the girl's slight tremble as she moved. Steven knew now not to underestimate her, but she was still just a child.

Wallace was a few footsteps ahead, nearly at the brink of Skarmory's light. In a single, swift jolt, he'd halted, Manon crashing into him and yelping.

"W-what was that for?" She cried out, rubbing her forehead to sooth the bruising pain.

Wallace placed a gentle finger up to his pale lips and hushed them all. His arms seemed to guide his companions with quick, knowing movements.

"Back up against the wall, both of you."

Steven grabbed Manon by her shoulder and urged her flat against the rocky surface next himself. All was silent while they waited with baited breaths. Steven could feel his arm start to turn stiff.

"Zubat!"

There was a single, shrill cry of a far-off Pokémon, echoing off the walls of the tunnel and bouncing past startled eardrums. Steven tensed up immediately; where there was one of the blue, fluttering bat Pokémon, there was sure to be more close behind. The three watched as its pathetic wings beat down through the air and stirred up a light dust to surround them. It was gone nearly as fast as they could exhale.

An uneasy moment of quiet passed by. No other sounds echoed besides the far off scratch of Pokémon deeper in the cave. Steven began to relax.

"Was that all?"

Manon jumped away from the restraining grasp of both men, whom had scrabbled closer to protect the younger girl. She dusted off the front of her poncho and let her back face Wallace. "Is there dirt on my butt?"

Steven Stone began to sigh, and he took a ginger step forward, hands automatically finding comfort in his tight pockets.

"Wait!"

Wallace seemed as though he were a completely different man from the carefree swimmer and contest coordinator he was outside the cave. His long limbs were less fluid, more still like the stones Steven displayed on his wall. There must be something dangerous in Terminus Cave, if Wallace was more concerned than Steven was.

Manon flapped her wrist at the taller man's warning. She kept walking forward down the tunnel, beckoning to a hesitant Skarmory to keep up with her.

With a worrying glance behind them, Wallace followed suite, his steps brisk as they left a trail of dust in Steven's wake.

"Ugh, children . . ." Steven couldn't stop himself from mumbling as he continued his pace towards his Pokémon's light in the distance.

* * *

The darkness was overwhelming, entirely consuming . . . Sure, the dark-haired male had brought along a flashlight, but it couldn't possibly compare to the fierce glow of a Pokémon's move. He kept stumbling over rocks and cursing when dust spattered up into his eyes.

His own partner was stuffed into it's cozy capsule, asleep until he was needed to best some fool that had wandered this far, or until the monster that slumbered within the cave decided to appear . . .

His target.

The male took a deep breath, slowing down to a halt at an intersection within the dank, brown tunnels. He used the moment to rest his bulky flashlight on the ground, yanking up his fingerless gloves until they were once again snug on his palms.

The beam of light was aimed perfectly on a small section of the wall, like a thin laser cutting through the jagged stone. As he bent to pick it up again, his shoe managed to kick it, sending the light sprawling crazily across the floor.

The beam ended up pointing down a specific path; the trainer grunted in annoyance, eyes flickering with a painfully cold blue. He wandered a bit further to retrieve the light stick, then froze.

Movement. There was a quick blur, barely noticeable at all. The boy slipped further down the path, his past clumsy actions having vanished from mind. The light flickered once again as some four-legged animal zipped past the glow.

That was all the motivation needed. His silent hands reached down for his Pokéball, the capsule's red aura bursting forth into the unknown, casting enough brightness just to outline a dog-like Pokémon on the far end of the cavern. The shadows disappeared, and a blunt, orange dragon took it's place in the fray.

"Alright, Charizard, after it!"

* * *

 ** _"MANON!"_**

Steven didn't have time to even react when Wallace's voice broke loud and clear from across the wooden, dangling bridge. All that rested was a crevice below, plunging into more blackness and unknown, much like their entire journey through this horrid hell-hole . . .

The young redhead was frozen in momentary terror as the horde of Zubats came, wings slicing through the air as though dicing up tomatoes with a butter knife. They were headed for the opposite side of the bridge, and though the two grown men managed to stride across with unkempt ease, Manon had lingered, gazing over the side of the rope handles when bats began to horde near them.

"Quickly!" Wallace tried to usher the girl across by flailing his arms wildly from the solid ground.

The girl's hazel eyes were stretched wide in despair; she didn't move.

Steven figured that now would be a good time to act. He struck his long legs out in front of him, willing each step to take him farther and farther despite the twisting of the wooden boards beneath his feet. He reached Manon before the bats did, at least. But only by a couple seconds.

"Manon, move!"

Steven's voice sounded miles away from his own ears. He grabbed the frozen girl by her shoulders and shoved her towards where he'd came. The touch seemed to jolt her out of her phase; Manon booked it across the swaying rope bridge, leaving Steven to hold off the bats.

"Zubat!"

"Zu!"

Bracing himself, the silver-haired male backed away from the attack with raised fists over his eyes. He couldn't get a glimpse at safety through the immense wave of Pokémon. Faintly, he heard his name being called from afar.

* * *

"Skarmory, darling, dive forward and use Steel Wing!"

Wallace's crisp voice broke through above the screeching bats, commanding the Steel-type Pokémon into action. Skarmory flapped it's powerful blades of metal, releasing a cry of it's own, before plummeting down towards it's master. As it reached the middle of the dangling rope bridge, its wings began to glow as though it were still using flash. It was like a metallic barrier; the Zubat horde began to strike mercilessly at Skarmory's defensive stance, unsuccessfully leaving a dent in its wings.

"Skar!"

Steven glanced up, and with a swift yet grateful nod to his companion, he began to sprint across the bridge, fishing out the Pokéball from his waist. He'd clicked the button upon reaching the other side, calling back Skarmory as the three continued their perilous journey through the deep, pitch black cavern, bats merely a Dratini's length away behind them.

Huffing, Steven turned to his boyfriend and offered a slight exhausted nod. Wallace understood; there would be time for a proper thank you later.

"G-guys! How are we supposed to see anything in here?!"

Manon's shrill cry broke out next. Near the bridge there had been torches to light the way forward, but the small shafts of light were buried behind their many footsteps, gone with the dust at their heels.

"We just need . . . to find an alcove . . . to shelter in," Wallace remarked through gasps of air.

"But-"

"Save your breath!"

Wallace nearly stumbled over some embedded stones in the path, and he slowed his pace to steady Manon when she no doubt was to trip. The screeching hadn't let up, though there were less Zubats then before. Wallace ran through the list of Pokémon he'd brought with him, begging for an idea to strike him and for them to be free of this mess . . .

 _"Zyyghh!"_

 _Swoosh!_

A four-legged creature bolted like a vanishing shadow in front of their only path forward, and a sudden light, like a flame, appeared flickering down the tunnel. Wallace abruptly halted, Steven an arms length away while Manon crashed into them from behind.

"Wha-?! Why'd . . . we . . . stop . . . ?" Her breath came in ragged clusters as she pushed her way past the two frozen men.

The bright shine grew larger. Wallace glanced behind them at the rapidly increasing sound of beating wings. Whatever ground they'd gained before was no longer an advantage. Everything was falling apart, and fast.

From ahead, another shadow was moving quickly, bobbing up and down as though it were running like they had been mere moments earlier. Wallace could recognize the outline of a human, and the flame was from the tail of a large, two-legged Pokémon.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Wallace braced himself for the burning flames to overpower him and his other two companions. He stretched his slim arms out as though reaching to protect the others from a swift and painful end, the glare of orange becoming too bright for him to keep his blue eyes open.

 _Is . . . is this it?_


	10. A Cold Reunion

Wallace's body trembled as Manon's shrill scream cut through the roaring blue flames that hurtled towards them, a wave of scorching raw power. His slender arms stretched out firmly in a vain attempt to block his companions from the worst of the approaching attack.

 ** _"_** ** _Everyone get down!"_**

Steven's unusually fierce voice barely pierced the chaotic rush of the moaning heat waves flooding over the defenseless trio of trainers. Manon snapped her eyes shut and flung herself to the hard rock, throwing her orange bag over her head to shield herself from the blast. Wallace refused to follow suite. Something had to be done to stop the worst of the wicked Flamethrower from devouring his lover and the defenseless little girl behind him!

 ** _"_** ** _Wallace?!"_**

There was no time to release his beautiful Milotic. There was no time to call out a move. His soft skin burned as the blaze flew over him and his companions, yet in that instant, just as the destructive force swallowed him, he felt a weight launch into his shoulder and knock him to the ground.

 _W-What was that?!_

Wallace squinted against the bright blue fire flashing all around him. Its strength so fierce it could rival the likes of the sun. The stone walls shone coldly against the light of the attack, dispersing the black shadows engulfing Terminus Cave. In the distance was the silhouette of a young trainer, older than Manon, yet younger than Wallace. He was racing frantically in their direction behind the powerful Pokémon soaring in front of him.

As the flames subsided, so did the brilliant light. Coughs echoed from behind Wallace and he turned quickly to see Manon, still buried under her now blackened bag. Her skin was stained with ash and she spat rubble from her mouth.

"Steven darling, are you alright?"

Wallace waited for a cocky response, expecting something about how his lover didn't need to be babied. Distressing silence was all that followed.

 _Thud, thud, thud!_

"S-Steven?"

Wallace's voice quaked. Heart lurching he scanned the blurring passageway through shaking eyes. Steven's body was barely visible, crammed against the rocky ground and half buried in embers.

 ** _"_** ** _Steven!"_**

Wallace thrust himself from the rubble and half tripped as he rushed to Steven's limp side. The silver-haired man was unconscious, face stained black with smoke and char. Pressing an ear against Steven's chest, Wallace held his breath. He could hear Steven's heart beating evenly. He was burnt badly, but alive. Though his breaths were short and shallow . . .

 _Thud, thud!_

At the sound of approaching footsteps Wallace jumped to his feet and whirled around, blocking Steven from whatever had tried to wipe them out earlier. Standing in front of him, looking almost angry, was an older teenage boy. He clenched his teeth and scanned Wallace scornfully with icy blue eyes that would freeze the warmest of hearts. Behind him was a black Charizard, waiting patiently as if unsure of what to expect.

"Where did Zygarde go?!"

Wallace blinked in confusion at the unexpected question. Annoyed by the lack of response, the dark-haired boy lurched forward and grabbed Wallace by his shirt, closing the distance between them. Wild anger flared in his bright eyes and Wallace, shocked by the intensity, hastily shoved him off and dug into his bag. In seconds he had his Milotic's pokéball in his hand, ready to fight.

"Who are you?!" Wallace demanded, his soothing voice was almost a snarl. The two men stared at each other for what seemed like hours. A burning hatred already sizzling visibly between them. It was as though a volcano had erupted, the lava spewing out and drowning everything in the surrounding area.

 ** _"_** ** _Please stop it!"_**

Manon's voice sliced through the thick cloud that had engulfed the two trainers, snapping Wallace back to his senses. Slowly, he looked down to see the small red headed girl that both he and the stranger had failed to notice. She was biting her lip, as if choking back a sob. Her eyes were hidden by the brim of her hat, but Wallace didn't need her to take it off to see that she was holding back tears.

"Steven's hurt. He needs help . . ." She carefully raised her head, her gaze taking in every inch of the stranger. "Alain, please . . . Just . . . Stop . . ."

 _Alain?_ ** _This_** _is Alain?_

Wallace growled and shoved the racing thoughts from his mind. He didn't have time to waste on a dumb brat. Dropping to his knees he gently cradled Steven's body against his before drawing him up off the floor. The man hung like a rag-doll against Wallace's almost bare chest. "We need to get to a hospital, now. Manon, let's go." He tightened his grip on Steven slightly before turning around and heading back from where they came.

A strange heaviness dropped on the two remaining trainers. Alain clenched his teeth, struggling to control his shaking legs. Manon kept her eyes on the ground, her arms dangling almost lifelessly. Her deteriorated state sent a sudden surge of guilt crashing over Alain. He lifted his hand and reached out to her, but she simply walked away before he could even touch her. Ignoring the fainted Zubats that covered the ground.

 _I just . . . I attacked humans . . . And I didn't even care to realize._

At the realization, Alain covered his face with his hands, struggling to come to terms with how lost he had become in the race to finish his mission. All he cared about was catching Zygarde. It didn't matter what the cost was.

 _But it's for her . . . Isn't it?_

Without thinking, Alain returned Charizard to his pokéball and hurried after Manon and Wallace. It was his fault that Steven had gotten hurt, he had no choice but to follow.

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep . . ._

Wallace sighed as the sound of the monitors continued to fill the silence. It should have been a good thing to hear them, but it was only adding to the unease at this point. Manon sat on a chair behind him, shuffling uncomfortably and looking at her knees with clenched fists. She was chewing on her cheek. He had told her to stop earlier but she never did for long. Eventually he stopped asking.

A cough from outside their small room's door reminded him of the other presence in the building. Alain had caught up with them before they had left Terminus Cave and they had all trekked back to Anistar City. The walk had been dead quiet, no one spoke. Manon had clung tightly to Wallace's shirt the entire way, and the man could feel Alain's annoyed gaze burning into his back because of it.

After they had arrived at the hospital, Alain had insisted that he stayed in the room as well, to keep an eye on Steven. Without thinking, Wallace closed any distance between them, so that they were face to face. He had held Alain firmly with his hands and looked him in the eyes. Wallace was taller by half a head. Without thinking he shoved his knee between the teen's legs and Alain dropped to the cold floor cursing, holding back tears and biting his tongue.

"Oops, my foot slipped. That's a shame, dear."

Manon had turned to them with confusion, but he waved it off and she followed him into Steven's room. They had left Alain outside, trying to pull himself up off the floor, using the wall for support.

"Wallace?"

Wallace jumped as the unexpected voice hit his ears. Tears brimmed his eyes as he looked down to see Steven awake, messy hair like a mop beneath him. Steven was about to try and lift himself when Wallace immediately leaned forward and pressed his hands gently against his shoulders, easing him back against the mattress.

"Steven's awake?" Manon asked hopefully, leaping off her chair and rushing towards the bed. She wrapped her small fingers around the siding bars and smiled with relief, her own eyes shining with threatening tears. "Steven! You're okay!"

"Listen, Manon . . ."

Manon froze and turned to Wallace, who looked pale. His face was flushed and he was sweating. A strange numb washed over her, turning her body cold. It was an unanticipated feeling of not being wanted.

"Manon, can you wait outside?"

 _Outside . . . ?_ Manon shuddered. Alain was waiting outside the door. _Wallace wouldn't . . . He wouldn't make me wait outside . . ._

"But-"

"Manon, please?"

Without thinking, she nodded. The rawness in Wallace's voice was almost painful for her to listen to. "Yeah, sure . . ." She backed away from the two men and slowly crept to the door, pushing it open. She stood there for a moment as if to reconsider, then she was gone.

"What happened, Wallace?" Steven's voice was frail, even in the dead quiet space. But he was awake and alive, that was all that mattered.

"I'll explain it better later, but the boy named Alain was the one that attacked us in the cave. He's here right now, waiting outside."

"Alain?"

Wallace nodded and gently wrapped his arms around Steven, planting a kiss on his cold lips. They stayed in the embrace for a while, until Steven broke away and sighed, resting his tired and sore body on the soft bed.

"We'll have to question Alain later . . . Why was he there? Why was he in Terminus Cave?"

Wallace growled, frustrated that even when Alain wasn't around in person he still managed to ruin things. "He mentioned Zygarde."

"I see . . . " Steven shook his head, his eyes fluttering. The bandages did little to cover the scars that were left from the flames. They would heal in time, but for now they stood out like pink bubblegum against the paler skin. Wallace held Steven's hand until his lover had fallen back to sleep. He needed the rest, that was the most important thing for him now.

 _Despite what Manon has said, I can't bring myself to trust Alain. Not after what he did today . . ._


	11. Battling Emotions

Alain kept shaking away the blue-black strands of hair from his face. He kept patting the back of his neck in a constant attempt to win against the cold sweat of nervousness pricking behind his ears. His toes tapped stubbornly on the baby blue, tiled floor as he waited. Waited for those two Hoenn-born champions to walk out of the hospital room and out to where he was sitting impatiently. Alain was trying his hardest to keep his eyes to himself, instead noticing subtle details in his sterile surroundings. The air seemed strangely crisp, the lights reflected off of every mirror-like surface . . .

Every once in a while, his glare would twitch upwards to the red, spiky-haired girl sitting with her palms on her knees beside him. He'd thought briefly about starting a conversation. But just what in the world would he say?

 _"Manon. It's been a while. How's, erm, Chespie?"_

Arceus no. That would earn him a one-way ticket to getting a slap.

 _"I see you've grown."_

She hasn't gotten any taller at all.

"Excuse me?"

Alain's eyes pried off of the ground to meet that of a nurse, her raspberry-coloured hair matching the tint in her eyes. She seemed to flinch as their eyes connected, and Alain internally cursed at the unnatural ice to his glare.

"Uhm, are you two waiting for someone?"

Alain let his gaze find Manon's shoes. In an instant, he blinked back to the lady hovering nervously on her toes.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for-"

"Wallace and Steven Stone."

The girl to Alain's right spoke up with not a slight quiver in her voice. Her tiny palms were stretched out on her knees, her legs swaying back and forth so her feet brushed the shiny floor.

"They're in room 301. It's just, they wanted some time alone. But we'll leave when Wallace comes out!"

The nurse flattened her hands over her skirt, moving to hold a tiny bow.

"It's no problem at all, young lady. I was just wondering if I could help you with anything."

She blinked with an eager friendliness that was earlier absent when she held Alain's look.

"We're fine." Alain spoke, not withholding the annoyance fresh on his tongue. It just made him angrier when the Nurse winced again, taking another rushed bow before speeding away on her tiny white heels.

Thus, the silence returned. It was painful to exist in it; yet, Alain found his words refused to work as though his lips were stitched together in a tight purse. He couldn't find a single thing to say to the fiery-haired girl.

"Still as grumpy as always, huh?"

Alain's eyes leapt up from the floor to land somewhere left of Manon's face. He couldn't bear to see the determination, the sheer stubbornness that was no doubt apparent over her soft cheeks. By the time Manon's sentence was finished, she had stopped swinging her feet and had them plastered firmly to the glistening floor. She picked her small figure up from the plastic folding chair.

And like that, she took off down a bright blue hallway, one youthful step at a time. Alain merely watched her begin to clear a corner before standing up himself.

"W-where are you-"

"Bathroom!" Manon hollered backwards with little more than a wave of her hand.

Alain fell back into his chair with an exasperated huff.

* * *

Wallace ran his slim fingers past the aqua blue hair that had made its home on his forehead, his other hand lingering on the long, angled handle of the door to Steven's room. With a gentle sigh, much like the tap of his soft shoes, he made off down the corridor quietly.

Steven was still asleep when he left. The injured man would need some time to recuperate from his burns. The thought brought a fresh wave of frustration surging through Wallace. Confusion and rage swirled and gurgled, threatening to boil over. Still, he held his composure as he tried to collect his thoughts.

 _Manon thinks a lot of Alain, at least she did. She saw something in him that made her want to follow him into danger time after time. Though I still don't know their full story, or how they severed . . ._ Wallace sighed and let his hand slip down from where he had been brushing it against the smooth wall. _I'll give him a chance. A small chance, for Manon's sake._

"Excuse me miss, do you know where the washroom is?"

The voice of a child drifted down the hall towards Wallace. Curious, he lifted his gaze. To his surprise Manon was leaning against a wall next to a small boy with a Chespin perched on his shoulder. It had been the voice of the boy that Wallace had heard.

Manon's face twisted slightly and she pressed herself closer against the wall, her palms sweaty as they griped the rail meant for people in wheelchairs. Her hazel eyes darted to the floor. Why was she acting so strangely?

The Chespin on the boy's shoulder frowned and tried to get closer to the red haired girl, only to yelp when she shoved out her hands violently and pushed the two away from her.

 ** _"Leave me alone!"_**

Rushing down the hall, she didn't notice Wallace staring at her. With a swift motion he grabbed her arm as she tried to dart past him and pulled her into his chest, sinking to his knees so that her head was pressed against his shoulder. Her small form was quivering.

"Manon, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in the waiting room . . . Why did you yell?"

"It's nothing. Everything is fine." She pushed herself out of Wallace's arms and dragged her sleeve across her face, trying to cover up a shaky sniffle. "How's Steven?"

Accepting the change of subject, and not wanting to push her any further, Wallace gladly answered the question. "Steven's alright darling. He needs to rest for a bit so I'm going to get us a room at the hotel. There's nothing to worry about."

Manon nodded and kept her dark gaze locked on the reflective floor as Wallace patted the top of her hat. The comforting gesture did little to uplift her spirits. Together they headed back to the waiting room where Alain was still sitting impatiently. His black boot tapping obnoxiously against the floor as if he had Joltiks slithering through his jacket.

"Steven's staying in the hospital for the night." Wallace said in an even tone to the teen boy in front of him. "We're going to go get a room at the hotel. You're welcome to join us if you so desire."

* * *

The hotel in Anistar was just the same as it was when they had left to journey into Terminus Cave. Manon didn't think for a moment that she would be back so soon. But who could have predicted the terrible events that had followed that bright morning?

There were only two beds in the room. That was the first thing she noticed when she entered. With Alain at her shoulder she was much more aware that they would be staying together for the night. An uneasy queasiness in her gut turned her face hot. She struggled to fight off the sweat that started pickling against her skin.

 _I just want to go to sleep . . ._

Their room had the same rich velvet walls and overly fluffed beds as their last one. It was completely identical in every way. Wallace led them inside and shut the door softly once they were all inside. He dropped his bag on the far bed and turned to the two children with a hesitant smile. "How's about we go get some dinner downstairs? I don't think any of us has had much to eat, hmm?"

Manon swallowed a groan and nodded. She wasn't going to let Alain know how squeamish she felt. Tossing her own orange bag onto the free bed she excused herself and slipped into the washroom, letting the door close with a soft _click_.

Her reflection was just as sickly looking as she felt. Her beat red face was drenched in sweat. Dark eyes drooped tiredly back at her, along with her spiky hair and shoulders. She didn't think that she would ever feel so exhausted and beaten that her hair would give up on her too.

Turning the tap she unleashed a stream of cold water from the white faucet and splashed it against her face, washing away the events that had occurred that day. All she had to do was get through dinner and then they could all start fresh tomorrow. Steven would feel better and they could start traveling again, leaving all this chaos in the past to be walked over and forgotten.

"Manon, are you ready to go?"

Wallace's voice sounded from the other side of the door, the slightly pitched tone giving away his worry. With a sigh she brushed off the last of the water droplets and straightened her poncho before opening the door and smiling up at the tall, feminine man.

Wallace took up the lead as he led them down the long hallway, down a simple stairwell, and into a cafeteria. The mouthwatering scent of food wafted throughout the entire room and floated around the white sheeted tables. Delicate napkins folded into the shape of Swannas accompanied each plate, placed meticulously next to evenly spaced cutlery. The red walls were rimmed with gold trimming, making the room seem too fancy for Manon's taste. She preferred camping out and roasting apples over Charizard's warm fire.

Wallace walked her up to one of the decorated tables and pulled out a chair, beckoning for her to sit as he took his own place beside her. Alain sat across from them, still keeping his mouth shut and his eyes down.

The waiters didn't ask what they wanted, just brought out platters of simple sandwiches and fruits. Despite the food not being anything fancy it still looked delicious and fresh. Before the waiters had left the trio dug in, Manon grabbing herself a sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and cheese. Wallace passed her a glass bowl heaping with fruit and she smiled thankfully, scooping some onto her plate before gingerly taking it in her own hands and offering some to Alain. He curtly took the bowl, Manon flinching slightly as his gloves tickled her bare fingers for a single moment. She pulled back and stared at her plate, the heat returning to her cheeks. Her back started to feel sticky again.

Everyone began to eat in silence, the tinging of forks and knives being the only conversation. Manon let her gaze wander around the room, taking in for the first time that they were the only ones in the room apart from two other small groups chattering quietly on the other side. She sighed and stared back at her half eaten sandwich. It wasn't big but she couldn't bring herself to finish it. Her hand played across her stomach lightly. She didn't feel full. Alain noticed her reluctance and raised his head questioningly.

"What's up?"

"I don't know . . . I just don't feel like eating. But I don't feel full either . . ." She pouted.

Alain grunted and looked away with a small shrug before popping another grape into his mouth. "Just . . . Keep eating until you feel full. You're probably just hungry and tired."

Manon moaned under her breath but went to stab a melon cube with her fork before Wallace quickly cut in. He gently ushered the fork out of her fingers and nudged her out of her chair, shooting an annoyed glare in Alain's direction. "Manon dear, how about you go and lie down back in our room?"

"But, I want to keep eating." Her words didn't match her wavering voice at all. Her pale skin was tinted pink and sweat beaded her face.

"I'll bring you up a snack later." Wallace said quickly, giving her a small push towards the door.

Manon sighed and Wallace watched anxiously as she slugged out of the dining room. The girl had overexerted herself. The liveliness that had started to return to her seemed to have been washed away completely, leaving an empty shell behind.

"What's your problem?"

Wallace turned to Alain who was staring at him with a defiant glower. Wallace simply shook his head and spread a napkin out on the table, gathering a few pieces of fruit and tearing a small sandwich in half before setting it down as well.

"Why didn't you let her keep eating? She would have been fine."

Dainty fingers twitching, the Hoenn champion clamped his mouth shut and carefully lifted the napkin up so that it hung like a small sack in his hand. He started to walk away from the table, but looked over his shoulder before going too far. "Sorry dear, she's just not nearly as attuned to stuffing large objects in her mouth. Unlike you."

Alain's face instantly twisted into an embarrassed scowl as several faces turned to look at the two with unreadable expressions. Wallace simply smiled and with a wink, he stuck out his tongue playfully before walking away and leaving Alain alone at a table for three.

* * *

Manon sighed and curled up against the back of the bed, the blankets piling against her in waves. She had turned the lights out when getting back to the room, the dark making her throbbing head settle a bit.

 _What's wrong with me? I've been so awful to everyone . . ._

A whimper escaped her lips. Swiftly she covered her mouth with her hands, caging the sad feelings inside, not wanting them to pour out in case someone heard her through the walls. She remembered shoving the poor little boy at the hospital away. He had looked so scared. He hadn't done anything wrong, but seeing the Chespin on his shoulder had made a heavy emotion seethe inside her stomach. It had boiled over until she couldn't take it any longer.

 _I was jealous . . ._

Frustrated and exhausted Manon yanked the covers over her head and shut the world out, forcing her mind into perpetual silence. She didn't hear as Wallace came in the room with the napkin of promised snacks.

* * *

The night sky was lit by a theater of stars. Anistar city wasn't quite as beautiful when the sun wasn't sending reflective rays bouncing off the famous sundial, shooting glittering beams reaching across the sidewalks and buildings. Alain shook his head and sat with his back against the hotel wall. He dug his Holo Caster from his pocket and lifted it in front of him so that the blue ray shone brightly against the yawning black sky. Within moments it wavered and the stern face of Lysandre appeared in front of him.

"Alain, I've been waiting to hear from you. I presume you completed your mission"

Alain swallowed nervously. "Something came up. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to complete the mission."

Lysandre's eyes narrowed curiously. "What kind of 'something'?"

The creeping darkness of the night only emphasized the strange glimmer in Lysandre's bright blue eyes. His orange hair stood out like a knife, impossible to avoid.

"I ran into Manon and Steven Stone in Terminus Cave . . . I don't know why they were there but Steven was hurt. Zygarde escaped." Before Lysandre could say anything, Alain added quickly, "I'll continue pursuit."

The chill of the night air suddenly bit harder and Alain shivered as Lysandre regarded every aspect of him. "I expect success, Alain. I'm doing all I can to help you become stronger, and I'm taking care of Chespin. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

Lysandre looked as though he was about to leave, but a thought seemed to hit him. "Why don't you stay with Steven Stone for the time being? Let me know what they are up to. No one just goes into Terminus Cave without a reason."

Before Alain could reply the hologram flickered into nothing and he was left by himself in the night.


	12. Recovery

Sunlight flitted through the blinds and played across Manon's face. Her nose twitched with annoyance and she rolled over so that her back was to the window, pulling an ocean of covers over her head. Still, the stubborn light penetrated the blanket. Her growling stomach began to ache, kicking against her ribs waiting for food. With a final exasperated sigh she threw off the covers and rubbed her hands against her eyes to fight off the last of the sleep.

"Good morning, Chespie . . ."

The bed beside her was barren and cold. The room was painfully silent. It took her a moment to remember that Chespie wasn't with her anymore. He was back at Lysandre's lab, bedridden with a coma that nobody knew how to cure. His absence made it even harder for her to gather the motivation to get out of bed. It was like there was a black hole napping within in, subtly sucking her strength.

Alain hadn't come back with Wallace the last night. She didn't even know if her old partner was still around. Had he decided not to travel with them? He probably left to continue his journey by himself. That was what he was like, he didn't need people bothering him or following him. He would never become stronger with weaklings like her around . . . That was what he had said anyway.

Manon's gaze wandered towards the bedside table and she noticed a small wrapped up napkin. Curiosity overtook the heaviness weighing in her gut and she unraveled the small baggy, smiling as the sides fell to reveal half a sandwich and some fruit. Though the fruit had gone bad overnight the sandwich still looked relatively fresh. She gave in quickly to the whining of her flat stomach, demolishing the bread in two bites. Feeling refreshed, she snatched her hat from the bedside table and grabbed her clothes before running into the washroom to get ready.

Her hair cooperated surprisingly well that morning as she ran her brush through it and pulled it into her usual ponytail. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she neatly rested her hat on her head and slipped quietly out of the familiar hotel room. Wallace had been up late again. She barely recalled him coming back to the room when she was just falling asleep, but he had left again after that.

 _He probably went to check on Steven . . ._

Letting her hand trail across the rich chestnut walls of the hallway, she made her way towards the entrance. Some fresh air would clear her head. The warmth greeted her instantly as the sliding glass doors opened in front of her. A gentle breeze touched her shoulders and played with her hair, pulling a few stray strands along with it. Manon smiled, taking a deep breath and letting it out. She wasn't going to start another day feeling miserable. She set out to with Steven and Wallace to grow and become strong.

Before she had taken more than a few short steps she spotted Alain with his back resting against a tree. The dark-haired teen was lost in thought, his arms crossed and his face creased. His mouth was no more than a thin line as he chewed his lip.

 _He's still here?_

Heart heavy, Manon clenched her fingers around her sleeves and quietly paced towards Alain. He didn't notice her presence until she was almost under his nose. He raised his head and looked her up and down as he recovered from his dazed state.

"Hey." Alain's voice was stern, but Manon couldn't detect any anger laced within it.

"Hi . . ." She murmured, looking down at her fumbling fingers. Her heart pounded uneasily and her legs started to shiver. "You didn't come back to the hotel room last night. I thought you left."

"I slept outside. There wouldn't have been anywhere for me to stay in the hotel room." His face flushed slightly. "There were only two beds."

"Right . . ."

Not knowing what to say or do, the two of them stood in dead silence. Manon moved from playing with her fingers to fiddling with the thick straps of her backpack. Alain simply stared at the strands of dark blue-black hair falling lazily across his face. His frigid eyes wavered in her direction from time to time yet he made no more attempts at conversation. Distant cheeps of Fletchlings echoed around the trainers as the thick tension oozed all around them. It was obvious that neither of them could keep their composure much longer. To Manon's relief, a friendly voice called to them from the hotel doors.

"Good morning! I'm terribly sorry for the delay!"

With the sun washing against his hair, Wallace made his way towards them. His aqua eyes were slitted against the brightness of the beautiful day. A sparse layer of clouds drifted lazily along the clear sky above their heads, doing nothing against the full force of the sun that seemed to devour the whole of Anistar.

"I thought we could go pick up Steven first thing this morning. Is that alright with the two of you?"

"That sounds great!" Manon nodded eagerly. "I've been worried about him. It will be a relief to see how he is doing." She paused, a finger rising to her mouth in thought. "Did you go and check on him again last night? I heard you come in, but you left again after . . . I was asleep before you got back."

"I didn't realize you were even awake when I left the food for you." Wallace answered, eyes widening a little with surprise. "I did go visit the hospital last night. Steven seemed a lot better, but I didn't wake him." His eyes shifted to Alain for a moment. "I needed to make a quick phone call as well. Just a simple report, nothing major."

"Oh, right. I forgot that you and Steven are researching that storm . . ." She shook her head innocently and followed Wallace as he began to lead them down the streets towards the hospital. He didn't say anything more about the unnatural phenomenon, it was best to leave it that way. She was starting to think that she would rather not know everything that was going on in the world.

* * *

Blood pulsed loudly in Alain's ears as Wallace drew them closer and closer to the hotel room where Steven would be waiting for them. It had been a while since he had seen the silver-haired man.

 _Actually, the last time we saw each other was when Chespin got hurt at Lysandre's lab . . ._

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Alain focused on trying to not look too bothered by Manon's presence. The small girl was walking just in front of him, practically latched onto Wallace. Jealousy flashed beneath Alain's flesh and he fought it off before it could hoard within him.

 _If she wants to look up to this man then let her . . ._

He narrowed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the call he had made last night. Lysandre wanted him to gather information on why Manon and Steven had gone to Terminus Cave. Was he really so worried? He found himself clutching his jacket, trying to ignore the guilt that pricked his conscience.

 _It's just a question . . . It shouldn't matter this much. Besides, I doubt they were there looking for Zygarde. They must have been doing something else._

Surprised when Manon and Wallace suddenly halted ahead of him, Alain raised his head. To his shock the door to room 301 waited threateningly in front of them. Had he really been thinking for so long?

Wallace didn't hesitate for a moment, pushing the door open casually and nudging Manon inside. He waited for Alain to enter as well, holding the door patiently. Hesitating, a little taken aback by the kind gesture, Alain shuffled in and looked over his shoulder just as the door closed with a small _huff_.

The room was cold and empty except for the few delicate chairs hiding in the corner and the bed resting in the center. It smelled of bleach and stale medications that had been left sitting out for too long. Alain tried to stand politely but he couldn't stop himself from shivering with unease.

 _I need to apologize for what I did, but how can I even begin to?_ He found his eyes swimming back to Manon again. She wasn't looking at him. She never really did anymore. _I can't blame her . . ._

Steven, who had been sitting on the bed waiting for them, smiled warmly and greeted Wallace with a reassuring wave as he slid off the mattress. He had changed back into his usual black and purple suit. The clothes had been repaired to the point where Alain could hardly tell they had ever been burned. Only small tatters and a few scuff marks gave any indication that harm had befallen them.

Manon rushed up to the silver-haired man and flung her arms around him just as his feet touched the tiled floor. Steven looked baffled but he quickly returned the embrace. When she backed away Wallace pulled him into his arms as well, holding him tighter than Manon had.

"Wallace, I'm fine."

Cheeks pink, Steven shifted out of Wallace's arms and locked eyes with Alain. Shame ran hotly over the boy and he forced himself not to break eye contact with Steven. They had traveled together briefly in Hoenn, Steven had been the one to bring Manon back to Kalos after Alain left without her. He owed a lot to the man, more than he wanted to admit.

"Alain, I see you've joined us?" Steven's voice was achingly gentle. "Its been a while."

"Steven, I didn't mean for you to get hurt in that cave." Alain swallowed reluctantly as his throat turned dry. "I apologize for the trouble that I caused you."

Everyone turned to look at Alain with silent curiosity, even Manon turned her heavy gaze his way. Locked under the weight of the attention, Alain closed his eyes and waited for Steven to bark back at him about how foolish he had been.

"I understand that, Alain. I don't see you as someone who would put your friends in harms way on purpose." Before a sense of relief could sink in, Steven continued in a darker tone. "That does leave me curious though. What _were_ you doing in Terminus Cave?"

"Research." Alain answered quickly. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants, shoving his nervousness away. "I heard that a rare Pokémon was there, and that it could be related to mega evolution." He avoided saying anything about Lysandre. Though Steven and Lysandre had worked together, there were things that the previous champion didn't know. Lying to everyone was difficult, but the research Lysandre did had to be protected! What would happen if it fell into the wrong hands?

Wallace's ears perked at Alain's mention of a rare Pokémon. "Are you talking about Zygarde? You mentioned it when we met up."

"Y-Yes, I was chasing it. That's how I accidentally got you caught up in that blast. I'm sorry." Seeing an opportunity, he went on. "What were you doing in Terminus Cave?"

The hospital room quieted for a moment and Wallace looked to Steven with a troubled frown. Alain could tell they were debating whether or not to tell him anything.

 _What could they be hiding?_

Steven stepped closer, his silver eyes sharp and cutting. "We were attacked by a group of strange men in Kiloude City. They tried to kidnap Manon." At the mention of her name, Manon ducked away, her face dark under her hat. "They mentioned Terminus Cave and a Pokémon called Zygarde. We thought we would check it out. It seems like you aren't the only one curious about this rare creature."

"I guess you're right . . ." Alain spoke calmly, but his thoughts were racing in numerous directions. Someone had tried to hurt Manon, they had tried to steal her. They had also talked about Zygarde and Terminus Cave . . . Who would want Zygarde? Was someone other than Lysandre after the legendary Pokémon? Did they want to use that power for bad? Why had they tried to kidnap Manon?

Manon's voice interrupted his thoughts. She was smiling brightly, face gleaming with a little too much excitement. It was like when they first met, after she had seen him battle and witnessed mega evolution for the first time. "So where are we going next? Now that Steven isn't stuck in the hospital, I mean." She was trying to distract everyone from what was turning into a dark conversation.

"Actually," Steven rubbed his head with the palm of his hand. He looked pale and a little off balanced. "I might need a day to rest up a bit more. I was thinking of heading back to the hotel and asking for an extra night. Sorry, Manon. We'll leave tomorrow, I promise."

"Don't worry about it Steven darling." Wallace soothed. He rested his hands on Manon's shoulders and tapped her expectantly. "Since Steven is going to go back to the hotel, why don't we go shopping? I hear they have a lovely boutique here." Alain didn't have time to argue before they were all being swept out the door by Wallace, who was all too elated about browsing the shops of Anistar. "We'll meet you back at the hotel, Steven!"

* * *

The boutique door opened with a gentle push and Wallace gracefully held it as Alain and Manon both entered with wide eyes. Their head swerved as they took in the store for the first time, Manon looking much more intrigued than Alain. The boutique was divided into two separate sections, split by gender. Two young ladies bowed as they entered, welcoming them with warm smiles and letting them know that if they needed assistance they just had to ask. Wallace returned their warmth but assured them that they wouldn't need any help.

"Now, Manon, we'll need to get you a winter coat. Snowbelle City will be cold. You'll absolutely freeze with just a little poncho on." He showed her to the woman's side of the store and started to sift through the apparel with a look that was as keen as a Hawlucha's.

"Snowbelle? I don't think I've been there." Manon let her own eyes travel across the displays, but she didn't move to pick out anything.

"It's not the most popular place due to the constant snow." Wallace explained, not taking his eyes away from the rack. He paused momentarily when he touched a pink coat, but quickly moved on. "There is a gym and a lovely forest just on the outskirts filled with many rare Pokémon. I think you'll like it." He smiled and pulled a small, pale yellow coat from the cluster. "Alain, what do you think of this one?"

Caught off guard, the teen stuttered. His hands slipped into his pockets as he stared at the jacket Wallace had picked out. "It's fine I guess."

Wallace groaned and shoved the coat back onto the rack before resuming his hunt. "If you aren't going to be of assistance here could you go and buy some travel supplies from the mart? We could do with some more Pokéballs and Potions. You should probably grab some Antidotes as well, thinking about it."

"Uh, sure. I can do that." Alain nodded and put out his hand as Wallace shuffled through a small purse and dropped a collection of coins into Alain's palm. With a quick farewell, Alain rushed out the door and left Manon and Wallace alone with the coats.

The store seemed much bigger with Alain gone, perhaps because of the missing baggage of tension that left with him. Pursing his lips, Wallace once again rummaged through the clothes before looking back at Manon. Her wild and red hair was the biggest obstacle. Finding something that wouldn't clash with it would be like finding a Milotic in a volcano. Black was always an option but she seemed too young for such a dark colour, and white would get dirty all too quickly.

Wallace was about to admit defeat when a splash of light blue called from the side of his vision. Hopeful, he pulled out the soft coat and examined it closely with a confident smile. "Manon, try this one on, alright dear?" He called to her, passing the coat into her arms. She quickly slipped it on and stepped back to allow Wallace to get a good view.

Seconds slipped by without a word said. Manon shuffled uncomfortably under the man's clear gaze. Her shoes scuffled against the tiled floor, squeaking quietly. She nervously played with the rim of her hat as she waited for him to say something.

"Manon, can you take off your hat darling?" Wallace spoke encouragingly, but seeing her freeze up made him realize she wouldn't cooperate. "Never mind. You know, you'll need a winter hat anyways. Stay there for just a moment."

"Umm, Wallace, where are you going?"

Manon's call simply brushed against his ear as he turned and waltzed by the small shelf of hats lined up at the back of the store. It didn't take long for him to snatch a small blue hat made of soft Mareep wool. It had an adorable little puff ball on top, reminding him of the hat Manon already wore. When he was back with the young girl again he presented the hat to her and let her switch it with her own. Of course, she made him look away while she removed her green cap.

"Okay, you can look now."

There were no words that Wallace could find to illustrate the elegance and allure of Manon's new winter outfit. The petite girl looked even more innocent with the baby blue colour wrapped around her and the soft white fluff on the collar of the jacket. The coat was slimming and not overly puffy like most. It draped out to the sides near the bottom and had a small strap that wrapped around her waist, giving it more character and a sense of refinement. It didn't betray her youth, nor did it belittle her for it. The coat was perfect, and it matched the hat completely. The entire outfit gave off a rather soothing presence, toning down the excitement that her untamed hair stirred.

"You look fabulous dear! Simply wonderful!"

Manon smiled shyly and did a quick little twirl, catching herself as she tripped over her own feet. Finding her balance again she laughed off her blunder and shrugged the coat off her shoulders. Wallace waited patiently with closed eyes as she swapped hats again. He went to pay for the items while she walked around to look at the Pokémon accessories. The total came to just over 5,600 Poké.

The girls running the boutique bowed gracefully once again and thanked Wallace for his purchases. As he went back to retrieve Manon to prepare to leave he noticed her looking at a small, orange scarf. A strange, stirring curiosity nipped at his stomach as he saw the strange darkness clouding her stare. With slow and silent steps he made his way towards her and tapped her back subtly, picking her up and out of her transfixed state.

"You like this?" Wallace nodded to the orange scarf and Manon quickly shook her head. "Really? You seem intrigued by it to me."

"It's just . . ." Manon's voice was little more than a murmur. "I thought it would look nice on Chespie, but that doesn't really matter anymore." Her shoulders slouched, held down by a weight Wallace couldn't even begin to understand. "Chespie was my partner when Alain and I traveled together. He was my first Pokémon. But now he's in a coma. He might never wake up . . ."

"So that's what the empty Pokéball in your bag is for . . ." Wallace sighed quietly and lightly eased himself onto his knees, wrapping a soft arm around Manon's shoulders. He could see a few small tears beginning to shimmer against her eyelashes. "I'm sure Chespie would love it for when he wakes up. Which I know he will. He'll be glad to know you're thinking of him. You're a great trainer, Manon."

"But I let him get hurt! He shouldn't even be in a coma right now!"

Wallace shook his head seriously, his eyes narrowing. "He wouldn't want you blaming yourself, you know that right? Things happen, Manon. We can't change what happened in the past. Seeing you try and get stronger to change the future, that is what really matters now." Raising himself to his full height, he delicately lifted the orange scarf from the hook and payed for it before Manon could stop him. It was placed thoughtfully in a small bag and Wallace handed it to Manon as they headed out the door. Her eyes were glued to it in wonder.

"Chespie will wake up. When he does I'll give this to him right away." Her eyes wandered up to Wallace's and a beautiful grin beamed on her face. "Thank you. This means so much."

Before the champion could respond, Alain raced up to them with a few bags dangling from his arms. He was panting and out of breath. Through the exhaustion, Wallace could tell that he seemed to be in better spirits than he had earlier.

"I bought some pokéballs and Potions. They didn't have any Antidotes in stock though. I double checked but the shelf was bare."

Wallace shrugged. "Don't worry about it too much, thank you for going to the mart. Manon got a hat and a coat so we're all set for the journey tomorrow. Am I correct in assuming you still plan on joining us?"

Shuffling lightly on his feet, Alain nodded. "If you'll have me."

Swallowing the urge to deny the request because of his lingering frustration, Wallace let out a sigh and began to head back to the hotel where Steven awaited them. "That isn't really up to me. You'll have to ask Manon how she feels about you tagging along."

Alain cringed behind him and Wallace caught him glancing in Manon's direction. His lips quivered but no words came out. The ability to speak seemed to elude him. Luckily, Manon spoke up before he had to say anything at all. Her voice was cautious and guarded, but the words she spoke bore a small flicker of light burning within them. What she said surprised even Wallace, who was only just beginning to learn the chaotic history between them.

"Alain can join us if he wants to."


	13. The Calm Before

When the air had turned bitter with frost and when Manon first felt herself grow drowsy with the cold was when she knew they were finally arriving at their next destination. She had no need anymore to pester Wallace with the repetitive annoying question of "are we there yet?"

Admiring the way her shoes crunched over the crinkled blades of light blue grass, she hummed quietly to herself, trailing absentmindedly behind the two gentlemen whom she accompanied. She tried not to think about the fourth member to their party, merely a few footsteps behind.

Just an arms length ahead, the taller of the two men halted surprisingly, and even Steven Stone couldn't help but run inelegantly into his back. The two piled into Wallace as he spoke.

"Ah, can you all smell that?"

Manon made a show of snuffing the sharp, cool air up her nostrils. She detected the gentle scent of lavender flowers; and, an ugly sort of sour smell that usually told of poison-type Pokémon. She'd been startled earlier by the long form of a dark green snake-thing, the name of which Alain muttered in his usual grumpy way: "It's just a Seviper."

No doubt annoyed that they'd stopped moving, Steven tapped his hard-toed shoes on the frozen dirt, lingering a hand on Wallace's shoulder and raising an eyebrow.

"Erm, what exactly do you mean?" He questioned, pushing back a strand of silver hair from the wild mess atop his head. There were still bandages wrapped around his wrist from the burning he'd suffered back in Terminus Cave, and the skin on his cheeks appeared raw and pink, still recovering. Manon let her narrowed eyes shift to Alain, whom had just caught up with them.

Taking in a deep, overemphasized breath, Wallace crossed his lanky arms and shivered in a way that was too precise to be real.

"It's going to start snowing soon. I can feel it in the air."

Alain halted from behind them, and Manon could practically feel his dramatic eye-roll.

"What's all this about? Why'd we stop?"

Wallace 'tsk'ed, waving a finger in front of Alain's nose.

"There's a storm coming."

"So?"

With a scoff Wallace continued walking forward, leaving Steven and Manon to stumble into the space he left, simultaneously.

"Figured I'd warn you. Maybe you should turn back, Alain." Wallace glanced behind himself, not slowing his pace. "Wouldn't want you to ruin your precious boa with a few flakes of snow now, would we?"

Manon didn't quite understand why Alain's face turned red, but regardless, she hopped to catch up with the Hoenn champions, leaving the older teen to sulk in his own little storm cloud of anger.

* * *

When Wallace had said snow, he truly hadn't expected nearly as much as the avalanche that came down upon the small party of four. They were at the very end of route 19, just entering into Snowbelle City, when the worst of it flooded their vision and turned the world whiter than the brightest Wingull he'd ever seen. In a hectic sprint, Wallace kept Manon and Steven close while they crashed toward the gate to the city. Out of breath, he took the moment of calm to examine the significantly warmer surroundings.

The gate was flooded with stone-gray colours, and behind an information desk at the front was a lady clad in work-clothes, formal like a secretary's. She had her hair up into a ponytail; actually, her hair was all Wallace could see. Her face was turned towards a television screen in the far corner of the room.

Wallace took a few steps towards the flashing light, straining to hear past the chatter of Manon and Steven behind him.

". . . Storm seems to have completely swallowed Cyllage City with a devastating tsunami. The weather around Kalos has escalated as a result. Could a Pokémon be the cause?"

Now Wallace didn't have to fake a shiver for dramatic effect. His thoughts shifted back to Hoenn immediately, and he pictured his home city being crushed by endless waves upon waves of flooding water. It wasn't hard to imagine it; after all, he'd seen the massive power of Primal Kyogre with his own eyes before. It wouldn't be hard for the Sea Basin Pokémon to make its way over to Kalos, though it would be unusual . . .

"Wallace?"

Steven's voice was subdued with concern. Turning away from the images of Cyllage's storm to face his boyfriend, he forced a smile at steel-coloured eyes.

"Yes, darling? Has the weather calmed down outside?" He inquired, though it wouldn't have taken long for him to glance out one of the doors himself.

Steven kept a blank stare on the taller man. Wallace let out a sigh.

". . . Alright, alright. I saw a weather report on TV regarding the storm we were in such a fuss over. It oddly hasn't gone near Hoenn, rather, it's moving into Kalos."

Steven looked thoughtful, the rings coating his hand pressing into his chin as he held it there.

"I don't know what to say. Other than you were wrong, of course." He let show a playful smile. "If the storm has no danger to Hoenn, then I suppose you have no reason to be here."

"Wh-what?!"

Rushing to grab Steven's hands, Wallace brought them up to his chest and scrambled to find a reason for his being there.

"Please, darling, I-I still want to help anyway! I want to be with you, to make sure you don't find yourself in any trouble."

"Ahem . . ."

The two men in their distraction hadn't noticed Manon and Alain standing beside them with a strange looking man in their wake. It was Alain whom had cleared his throat.

"Are you two done, or . . .?" The older teen spoke with impatience, tilting his head and crossing his arms.

Wallace dropped the other's hands with lackluster. "Who might you be?" He directed at the newcomer.

This man was large and gruff, wearing a blue puffy coat much like Manon's new attire. He wore a hood that made his eyes darker and more difficult to see, so that the only facial feature that stood out was his large white mustache. He was drenched in melting snow, as though he had come in and let himself linger by one of the wall lamps for a short while.

"Name's Wulfric. I'd like to offer you assistance in getting through this storm."

* * *

The man, as it turned out, had a large Pokémon called Avalugg that was tall enough to block out some of the impeding blizzard, just until the group managed to make it to another building. It was too hard to see exactly where they walked into until they were already inside.

Alain let his eyes drift, unimpressed, around the familiar set up of a Pokémon Gym. There were bright white pillars with plaques and names engraved into them, and the floor beyond the waiting room looked to be made of ice. In fact, it didn't appear to be much warmer in the Gym than it was out in the snow.

"Excuse me, Wulfric? Why exactly have you taken us here?" Wallace asked, taking initiative to break the silence of awe.

The man took off his entire coat, wrapping the arms around his neck like some sort of cape. His hair was as white as the icy floors behind him, and his eyes looked almost gray like Steven's.

"This, my blue-haired friend, is a Pokémon Gym. And I am it's leader."

Alain noticed that Wallace looked a tad bit annoyed.

"Yes, erm, I can tell that much," The rival gym leader went on. "But what I asked was why we're currently here."

"To be honest, I thought you lot looked like excellent challengers. I haven't had a good battle in moons." His clear eyes flicked to meet Alain's. "You look like you're strong. Whatdya say to a battle while the blizzard passes?"

Alain leaned his weight on one leg, bored. He briefly thought about Wulfric's challenge, but an ice-type gym would be child's play for his Charizard. Before he could decline, a tinier voice spoke up.

"Uh, I'll take your challenge!"

All eyes in the lobby were trained down on Manon, the girl's fiery determination held within her clenched fists. Alain almost broke out into ruthless laughter. _What does she think she's doing?_

"Okay. How many gym badges have you got, young lady?"

Before she could respond despite the hesitation raked across her face, Alain answered for her.

"None. She has none." Something about his words felt good, so he kept going. "She'll never be able to take your challenge with her weak Flabébé. She'll lose."

The room grew quiet, though there was still the echo of an air conditioner humming somewhere past the ice. He didn't dare look at Manon in case she broke out crying, or something else to show she wasn't ready for a gym battle. Wallace was staring at him disapprovingly, and Steven just sighed with a hand placed to his forehead.

 _It's not like they disagree with me. They know she's not strong enough._

"Fine. Then I'll get stronger and I'll come back and beat you!" Manon shouted out with glowing hazel eyes.

Alain couldn't believe what he'd heard. Since when did she get so optimistic? So, dare he say it, mature?

"And I don't have just Bébé. I have Molly, too! And Steven taught me that Ice types are weak to Steel types!"

Wulfric looked very amused, his burly arms crossed over his white shirt beneath. "Now if this isn't the cutest thing . . ."

"Wallace, you should take his challenge! 'Cause Alain is a big stupid meany and won't do it 'cause he thinks it's too easy." Manon let out, taking a moment to shoot daggers back at Alain. Her glare was so sharp that he flinched.

"I don't know, darling. It might be too easy for me as well . . ."

Now that got Wulfric's attention. He narrowed his bushy eyebrows and beckoned the Sootopolis gym leader with his wide palms.

"If you think you're so tough, then why don't you put me to the test? See if my Ice types are good enough for your . . ."

"Water types."

Now the Snowbelle leader let out a scoff.

"Water types." He repeated.

The two disappeared behind the gym statues and across the icy floor to a battleground, while Steven led the way towards a spectator's lounge.

He opened the door, letting Manon in first.

"After you."

She hesitated, swiveling her head around to the room's exit. Finally she stepped forward and Steven let the door swing shut on Alain before he could walk through.

Grumbling, he pushed past the barrier and sent a glare of his own for Steven's throat. The Hoenn Champion just sent back an apologetic look laced with a hint of smugness.

"My bad, Alain."

 _A/N - Steven is still the champion of Hoenn, but Wallace was taking his place while Steven was in Kalos._


	14. The Storm

The frozen battlefield was rippling with apprehension as Wallace stepped into the challengers circle. His body didn't even shiver, despite his revealing outfit. Across from him on the other side of the arena stood Wulfric, who also lacked any sensible attire. The gym leader grinned and tossed the Pokéball in his hand like it was a coin, catching it easily as it fell back into his palm.

"Alright, Wulfric. What exactly will the rules be for this battle?" Wallace's fingers played against his own slender hip as he waited for the challenge to start, not that it would be challenging. He couldn't help but smile with smug confidence. The icy field would truly bring out the beauty of his lovely Milotic.

On the stands lining one side of the wall, mere feet away from the battleground, Steven and the rest of their group huddled together. Not one of them dared to sit on the frigid seats. Manon feared that if she rested on the bench she would never be able to pry herself from its surface. Wallace waited for the short girl to catch his eye, but she seemed to be somewhere else entirely. Wallace glanced at the petite girl with hopes that she would catch his eyes, but she seemed to be somewhere else entirely. Disappointed, he turned his attention back to Wulfric

"Would a three on three battle be alright with you?" The leader stretched his muscular arms high above his head. "The blizzard shouldn't last all that long. I know you are eager to be on the move."

"That sounds like a reasonable request. Milotic darling, take the spotlight!" With a rhythmic swing of his wrist, Wallace's Pokéball flung easily into the air and released a bright beam of light onto the field. As the sparkling white faded it revealed the long and dignified form of his Milotic. The blue and red scales that ran down the serpent's tail shone with a healthy sheen from its years of contest experience.

Smiling, Wulfric chucked his own Pokéball and, less delicately, his Avalugg crashed down to the ground on its four heavy feet. Shards of ice shattered at the impact. The frosty giant roared proudly.

 ** _"Avaaaaaaaa!"_**

Milotic narrowed her eyes, disgusted by her opponent's lack if class. Turning to Wallace, she waited for a command. Impatience radiated from the twitching of her antennas.

"Milotic darling, let's take the first move." Wallace said as he drew a clean circle with his hand. "Use Aqua Ring, if you would."

Wulfric shielded his eyes against the strange blue glow that enveloped the battleground. Milotic let out an echoing cry, stretching her slender head into the air as a ring of water droplets danced around her body. The ring disappeared within seconds, leaving Wulfric mystified. Frustrated with the confusing move, he stomped his heavy foot and thrust his arm out towards his own partner.

"Avalugg, use Crunch!"

The icy beast lunged forward, the stomping footsteps crunching against the ice like raging drums. As it closed in on Milotic, the Water type slid easily to the side in a flashy dodge. The frozen floor only quickened the beautiful creature. With a swift flick of her strong fin, Milotic launched the slow Avalugg across the battlefield, back to where he had started.

"Wonderful move, darling." Wallace chided. He pulled his hands against his chest as if embracing victory. "Treat Avalugg to a lovely Hydro Pump!"

"Oh no you don't!" Before Milotic could release the powerful blast, Wulfric howled out a move of his own. "Gyro Ball!"

The two moves clashed in a massive explosion. Giant gusts of wind surged through the gym and Wallace narrowed his eyes and lifted his arm against his cheek to protect himself from the flying smoke streaming in the air. Eventually the chaos dribbled away and the two monsters were visible again. Milotic stood proudly as the effects of Aqua Ring rained over her, but Avalugg was struggling. Wallace's Hydro Pump had overpowered the foe.

 ** _"Miloooooo!"_**

The once smooth ground was now smashed and broken. Shards of shattered snow and ice littered the floor. Milotic, though full of energy, wouldn't be nearly as agile with the field change. Sensing this, she shivered with annoyance and let out a noise that resembled a purr.

"Now, Milotic. We have nothing to fear. Stay calm darling, everything will be fine." There wasn't a single hint of doubt entwined in Wallace's smooth words. He snapped his fingers playfully, eyes sparkling. "Let's finish this off with a Dragon Pulse."

"Avalanche!"

Wulfric's desperate attempt was in vain. The slow and bulky Avalugg had barely managed to charge its move when Milotic fired off the screaming rainbow blast. The colourful beam morphed into the shape of a dragon's head and crashed down, devouring Avalugg's form. Finally, the light dispersed. Avalugg, though still standing on its four feet, was no longer able to battle. The devastating blow had left it unconscious.

"That was a splendid display, Milotic." Wallace strode forward and rested a gentle hand on his Milotic's smooth body. After giving her a few affectionate strokes he returned her to her Pokéball and faced Wulfric. The gym leader had already called back his own Pokémon. Wallace was surprised to find only a cheerful smirk lining his face.

"Not much to say other than you beat me in that round. I'm not done yet though!" Wulfric laughed heartily and slapped a thick hand against his hip. He pulled another Pokéball out and chucked it into the battlefield. A strange ghost-like Pokémon appeared. It was the shape of a giant snowflake, but blue eyes glowed in its core.

 ** _"Cryooooo"_**

* * *

Manon pulled her hood over her winter hat as she slipped out the gym doors. The raging blizzard hadn't weakened in the slightest. Her steps were slow as she fought against the greedy winds. Her face was instantly pelted by bullets of snow. Sharp pains raced across her cheeks, burning with the cold.

 _I'll show them! I'll be stronger than Steven and Wallace! I'll be stronger than Alain! I'll be the strongest!_

She had managed to sneak away as everyone was enraptured by Wallace's battle against Wulfric. Seeing the magnificent Water type trainer fight had ignited a spark within her. She couldn't bear to simply stand and watch anymore.

Determined, Manon wrapped her small fingers tightly around the straps of her bag and fought her way through the monstrous storm. She had never faced anything like it. She sank into the deep snow with each step. The drifts got higher and higher. Sometimes she would be up to her waist in white, freezing powder. Her skin felt raw and her face was red. Sweat crawled across her flesh and her nose ran. She couldn't tell if she was still in Snowbelle.

The sky was a dark gray, curtained with angry clouds. Where had this sudden chaos come from? The thought kept swirling, and as she was lost in her head another snowdrift caught her by surprise. With a sudden cut off yelp, Manon dropped to the snow. Her entire body hurt, she was exhausted, dehydrated, and annoyed with her own fragility.

 _What if I can't find my way back?! What if Alain and the others never find me?!_

No! She couldn't think that way! She had left the gym to prove that she could be strong, not to prove that she needed to be saved. Manon lifted her head against the furious storm, squinting her eyes against the icy blasts.

"Where is the forest?"

Her frustrated groan was lost in the howling gusts, but in the distance her eyes caught a darker line that was set apart from the rest of the sky. Treetops! The sight was all she needed for a final push. With all the energy she could muster, she trudged through the deep snow and into the strange woods.

The weather changed almost instantly once she was under the cover of the thick trees. The cutting winds couldn't break through the wide trunks and the snow was blocked by the spreading canopy of leaves and pine needles. It was like an instant cut off from the storm. In the forest the snow barely made it up to her knees.

Relieved, Manon slipped her bag from her shoulder and unzipped the biggest pocket. She pushed her sketchbook and pencil crayons aside to get to the Pokéballs at the bottom. Biting her lip, she grabbed Molly's.

"This is the perfect place to train. We won't be interrupted and-"

 _Rustle, rustle._

Dropping the Pokéball back into the bag, Manon raised her head. Her pulse raced suddenly. With wide hazel eyes, she scanned the surroundings. It was too dark to see clearly but she felt a strange presence, like a million eyes were watching her. Shivers crawled across her arm and up her back as she hugged her bag close, too scared to call out a Pokémon.

"Hello?"

The eery silence was only stirred by the low growls of the blizzard raging outside of the woods. Taking a deep breath, Manon clutched her bag tighter against her chest and sunk down to her knees. She felt her legs turning to jelly. Before she could call out again a ghostly cry moaned from the black shadows. The creaking of branches followed, and a horde of beady red eyes blinked at her from beyond the trees.

A shrill scream ripped from her throat and, unable to collect her thoughts, she clumsily threw herself into a run and barreled through the trees. Her chest was heaving and she ignored the branches that whacked at her as she passed. The wooden limbs scratched like pins against her clothes.

 _Thud, thud._

 ** _THUD._**

Something snatched Manon's swinging hand and pulled at her briskly. She almost fell backwards into whatever was yanking at her but she caught herself and turned, catching a glimpse of a Pokémon that looked like a rotting tree. It was taller than she was and had a piercing red eye that dug and twisted into her like a knife. Ripping her hand away she sprinted farther into the forest.

 _I can't keep running! Alain wouldn't run away like this! He would fight! I came out here to get stronger, not to prove how weak I am!_

Singling her focus onto her resolve, she dug her foot into the snow and whipped around suddenly. In the distance she could make out the shapes of the shambling Pokémon, quickly approaching. Throwing her bag off her shoulder once again she reached for Bébé's Pokéball and pitched it into the air resiliently. The small Fairy type twirled in front of her in seconds, ready for a command.

"Alright, Bébé use Razor Leaf!"

Bébé chirred and spun its yellow flower in circles. A curtain of flying leaves danced suddenly around it and then shot towards the approaching silhouettes. Most of the shapes stumbled and retreated slowly, surprised by the attack. The one that had lashed out at Manon earlier, however, didn't back down from the challenge. With a burst of speed it launched towards the tiny flower Pokémon and raised a threatening claw that glowed with a strange, dark aura.

"Dodge it!"

Manon hugged her coat as her throat swelled with a heavy pain. She watched with wide eyes as the giant hand smashed down onto her Flabébé. Bébé landed sloppily against the snow, shaking and injured. Quick on her feet, Manon rushed to her side and carefully cradled her in her arms. She returned Bébé to her Pokéball and narrowed her now blazing eyes at the approaching opponent. With a quaking hand she reached back into her bag and hurled her last Pokéball into the air. Molly snarled threateningly as the red light faded around her, the black set of jaws on her head gnashed its teeth greedily.

 _"Trevenant . . . Treee?"_ The wild creature regarded them curiously, a sinister gleam in its eye. It rocked on its roots, neither backing down nor making a move.

"Keep your guard up, Molly. This will be our first battle together." Manon rubbed her nose, trying to disguise her fear and uncertainty. Steven and Wallace couldn't help her now. She was on her own. What would happen if she lost? "Umm . . . Molly, use Play Rough!" She drummed her hands against her head, trying her best to remember her new Pokémon's moves.

Mawile raced towards the ghostly tree, snow spraying behind her in heaps. With a bark, she leaped off the ground and towards her target with outstretched arms. In a series of punches and kicks, Molly pummeled the moaning monster before leaping backwards as it attempted to hook onto one of her hands. The attack, though hitting dead on, didn't seem to do much damage.

"Aghhh, I don't know what type this thing is!" Manon stomped her soggy shoe against the slush. She didn't notice the opposing Pokémon charge forward until it was too late. Molly let out a cry and Manon snapped her head back to the battlefield. Her Mawile was struggling in the tight grip of the frightening enemy. Eery blue flames floated up around the two and trailed down until they engulfed Molly in a bright flare. Even as the fiery light dispersed, Molly was left glowing red. She had been burned.

"M-Molly!" Voice pitching, Manon trembled. "Molly, use Crunch! Use it now!" Fear and desperation cloaked the young trainer's voice and her Pokémon picked up on the strong feelings of worry. With a final desperate push, Molly flung the black jaws on her head towards the tree and clamped down on its thick body, crushing the bark. The wild Pokémon wailed and Molly released it, watching as the tree hobbled back into the forest.

Manon scooped Mawile into her arms and hugged her tight, feeling the heat pulsing from its small body. Gently, she rested her hand on Molly's head and pet her with long and careful strokes, taking in each and every injury that her Pokémon had sustained. "You did amazing. I think we make a really great team." Molly smiled back and nodded before the red light around her grew brighter again. The Pokémon whimpered with pain, squeezing its eyes shut. Hastily, Manon returned Molly to her Pokéball. Steven kept all the healing supplies in his bag, leaving her unable to do a thing to help her own Pokémon.

Her legs were shaking and she couldn't feel her fingers or her cheeks. With burning ears and sore feet she lurched through the snow, trying to find her way out of the horrible forest. It wasn't what she had expected at all. What Wallace had described was completely different than this Hell. Eventually, she was too tired to keep searching for a way out. If the tree Pokémon came back she wouldn't be able to fight them off again. Spotting a large boulder through the falling snow, Manon forced her feet to carry her towards it. Soon enough she sank down and rested her back against the rocky surface, closing her eyes. She prayed that the horrible weather would settle soon so that she could make it back to the gym.

 _Wallace and the others are going to be so mad . . . But I won._

* * *

Wallace smiled smugly as his Wailord finished off Wulfric's Abomasnow with a last devastating Heavy Slam attack. Wulfric watched dumbfounded as his last Pokémon fell in defeat. The gym leader had failed to take out any of Wallace's prized Water types. He suddenly felt guilty for scoffing at them previously.

"Well, that's that I suppose." Wulfric stated, returning his fallen Abomasnow to its capsule before meeting Wallace in the middle of the icy arena. He held out his gruff hand and Wallace cautiously shook it before backing away with a slight bow.

"It was a pleasure to battle the person who helped us through the snow." Before Wallace could return to his group on the sidelines, Wulfric reached into his pocket and took Wallace's hand with his free one. The strange man pried Wallace's fingers apart and dropped a small badge into the champion's hand. Wallace stared with confusion and Wulfric shrugged.

"You beat me, so I gotta give you a badge. Congrats, you earned the Iceberg badge."

"Er, thanks." Wallace was about to argue that it wasn't necessary when he heard Alain's voice rise up from across the room.

"Where's Manon?" A slight hint of worry tinged his usual even tone and Wallace hurried over to him and Steven. "She was beside me when the battle started, but when I looked over just now she was gone."

"Maybe she had to go to the washroom?" Wallace scanned the battle room but there was no sign of the young girl. He bit his lip in worry. Surely she hadn't left the gym with the horrible weather raging outside. "She's got to be around here somewhere. Maybe she got bored of the battle and went for a walk?"

Alain shook his head. "Manon loves watching people battle. She never tore her eyes away whenever I fought challengers." The teen murmured something else under his breath but Wallace wasn't paying attention. He turned to Steven, who was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking, darling?"

Steven sighed and shook his head, silver hair falling in all directions. "Earlier she said that she would train so that she could get stronger and battle Wulfric. Maybe she was serious?" Shooting a stern look in Alain's direction, Steven went on. "I think we should split up. Wallace, you look around the gym. Alain and I will search outside."

"In the blizzard? You can't!" Wallace clasped Steven's hands in his own, but Steven pulled away. Sighing, Wallace accepted his fate. "Alright, just be careful out there."

"We will be." Steven nodded and a small smile tugged at his lip. "Alain and I will check the forest just outside of the city. She would have gone there to train."

Wallace frowned and watched as his lover and Alain exited the doors. With a sick feeling of defeat heavy in his heart, he tucked the gym badge into his pocket and started inspecting the gym for any sign of the small girl. Wulfric joined him in the search after being told the situation.

"The cute little one from earlier?" Wulfric had said. "I'll take a look in the more obscure areas of the gym. Maybe she got lost."

 _What is it with children and sneaking off?_ Wallace shook his head and went back to business. He was starting to consider keeping the troublesome girl on a leash.

* * *

Alain squeezed his eyes shut against the tremendous winds that blasted through the trees. The Winding Forest was less than welcoming, but it was better than the open space separating it from Snowbelle.

"Manon?!"

Alain's voice bounced between the thick trees, echoing across the dark woods. He waited for a response and when nothing called back he trudged deeper into the shadows. It was getting late now. He could hear the steady whistling of Noctowls hiding within the wavering tree branches above. They didn't stir or cause any trouble, so he kept to his own business in hopes that they would do the same.

"Manon, can you hear me?!"

His voice felt tight in his throat and a strange throbbing bounced in his chest. Where was she? Was she alright? Why wasn't she answering? Annoyed at his own lack of control, Alain lifted his hand to his chest and took a moment to calm himself before pushing on. Steven was skirting the outermost section of the woods. Perhaps she didn't get this far?

 _What if she's hurt?_

The thought struck him like a bullet. If she got hurt, would it be his fault? His hair flew wildly as he shook his head to dispel the troubling thought. Still, it haunted him, tapping the back of his skull.

 _She ran off because I called her weak. She wouldn't have left if I hadn't said anything . . ._

He cursed at himself for being so stupid. Why did she make him say things he didn't mean?! Now, more than ever, he knew he had to find her. Even if it was only to quell his own fears. Calling out as loud as he could, he prayed that she would eventually hear him.

 ** _"Manon?!"_**

* * *

Everything was a blur. Manon moaned tiredly as she fought to open her eyes. She had fallen asleep. Her pants and shoulders were now caked with a fresh layer of snow. She brushed it off wondrously, trying to figure out what could have woken her. Everything was quiet, but she could have sworn that she had heard her name being called from the depths of sleep.

"Manon?!"

Perking up, she swished her head in every direction. The snow had died down so that she could see clearly through the light flakes. The voice had been Alain's. Did he sound worried? She chewed her cheek lightly and strained to listen, wanting to hear her name being called again by Alain's voice. She was quickly rewarded when it rang through the trees.

"Manon, where are you?!"

She was about to call back when another noise startled her back into her hiding place. It was a strange beeping. She peeked out over the boulder to see Alain staring with surprise at his Holo Caster. Lysandre's face blurred into view. He always looked so intimidating. Unsure of what action to take, Manon waited and observed. It would be rude to interrupt now.

"Alain, I trust you've heard of what is happening to Cyllage City?"

Lysandre's voice was gruff, and Manon narrowed her eyes as Alain shuffled uncomfortably, appearing confused with the sudden call.

"Err, yes sir. But, what does that have to do with my mission?"

"Fool! We're using this storm to attract Zygarde! Why do you think we want you to keep an eye on Steven and the other man?"

Terror and shock raked down Manon's spine. Her stomach swirled and she hunched over in sudden panic, fearing Alain would somehow sense her presence. She couldn't make sense of what was going on. Her head spun. Lysandre was creating the storm? But he was a good guy! He was taking care of Chespie!

"What about the people that live there?!" Alain barked back. His teeth were clenched and his jaw twitched.

Lysandre's tone had a disturbing calm to it, like the silence after a terrible tragedy. "We warned the city's population. No one should have gotten hurt. Don't you trust me, Alain?"

"Of course, sir." Alain answered quickly, but his voice faltered and fell short. Lysandre didn't seem satisfied.

"I'll need you to make your way to Cyllage City."

"Steven, Manon, and Wallace will be going that way already. Should I stay with them?"

Alain's words seemed to spark something in Lysandre. The man's eyes lit up and he crossed his arms. "That reminds me. I need you to bring that girl to me. I'll be waiting at my lab in Lumiose"

"Girl? You mean, Manon?"

"Yes. Or does she mean more to you than your work? Don't you want to be the strongest? Don't you need mega evolution? Don't forget who gave you your stones."

Manon's breaths were coming in heaving gulps. She could feel her heart ramming against her ribs. What was going on? This wasn't right! Why would Lysandre want her?! She felt her hand slipping as she ran it across the stone. Alain wouldn't . . . He wouldn't really hand her off to the man who created the horrible storm causing everyone so much trouble.

"I'll bring her . . . "

"Good."

The call disconnected and Alain tucked the Holo Caster away, a dark look was painted across his rigid face. He rubbed his hands against his head before treading in the opposite direction. He continued to frantically call her name, but Manon didn't chase after him. She couldn't. Her shoulders were shaking and her eyes were wet and heavy.

 _I'll bring her._

The words echoed in her head. She could feel them eating away at her from under her skin. She wanted to rub her arms until they were raw, so that she could pluck the words from within her and throw them away like they had never happened. He couldn't have meant them . . . Could he? She buried her head in her knees and squeezed herself into a tight ball, not knowing what to do with herself now.

* * *

"Manon?"

Manon raised her head, tears staining her eyelashes. It had been at least half an hour since Alain had left. Steven was bent over in front of her now, confused and relieved. Snow settled across the top of his head and it made his silver hair look like it was sparkling. He smiled warmly and offered her a hand. When she was back on her feet the two started making their way back to Snowbelle. Steven didn't ask any questions, which was good. She didn't exactly know what she would say to the man. She didn't plan on saying anything to anybody.

"I'm glad we found you." Steven said as they entered the city from the outskirts. The citizens were outside, clearing away the snow from the blizzard. It would take them forever, Manon was sure.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble." She replied, lowing her head as Wallace caught sight of them from the gym doors. Alain was standing beside the man with his hands in his pockets. Even Wulfric was with them. The three men met up with her and Steven, Wallace quickly embracing her happily.

"Oh darling, we were so worried about you." Waving a finger in front of her face he added, "Don't you ever run off again or so help me I will send my Milotic after you."

Manon nodded swiftly and let her go. She glanced in Alain's direction. He was staring back at her with a look of relief etched across his face. She tried to smile at him but he looked away before she could. Was he really going to obey Lysandre's order? Alain wasn't always the kindest person, but Manon knew that he wouldn't purposefully put her in harms way. She had to trust in him to do the right thing. If Steven or Wallace knew what had happened, she didn't know what they would do. Surely they would send him away at the very least.

"Seeing as you've found your friend, I think it is about time for me to head back inside." Wulfric waved to them once more and leaned over to look Manon in the eyes. His friendly aura filled her with a soothing warmth. "You come back and battle me some time. I'll be waiting." With a massive hand he messed up her hair and bid them farewell. She watched him go, already looking forward to when she would get to battle with him.

"The television said that the storm had moved to Cyllage right? We'll have to go through Lumiose City to get there. It's just West of here." Steven said, pulling out the Kalos map and tracing the suggested route with his finger. "It should only take us a few more days."

Alain nodded plainly and Manon tried to hide the nervousness already slithering back into her gut. They were going to be walking straight through Lumiose City, where Lysandre was expecting her.


	15. Growth and Healing

The warm air was drenched with the scent of sweet flowers and the trickling of a fountain accompanied the orchestra of swaying petals and grass. Steven had easily led the group of trainers through Santalune City and, upon Wallace's request, they had decided to rest part way through Parterre Way. Manon had decided to pull out her sketchbook and pencil crayons, a little upset that she had let them sit in her bag to gather dust for so long.

As she settled against a tree with her book she noticed Wallace pulling out a book of his own. The slim man smiled and took a seat next to her, so close that his clothes brushed against hers. She had changed back into her usual outfit once in Santalune, glad to reunite with her green hat and poncho at last.

"What will you draw?" Wallace said.

The question dragged Manon from her thoughts and she realized she hadn't actually thought about what she wanted to sketch. Tapping her pencil against her lip and humming quietly, she observed the surroundings. Alain was sitting off to the side, grooming his Charizard with a gentleness that contrasted his usual demeanor. She smiled and set to work on her page, starting with two light circles. "I'll draw Alain."

"Such a dull subject." Wallace sighed. "I think I might draw the fountain."

Manon smiled and let her own gaze slip away from her paper and fall on the marvelous fountain in front of them. It was indeed grand and most beautiful, starring two skillfully crafted Horsea and a giant Clampearl. Streams of water arched overtop of the masterpiece on opposite sides and a lazy waterfall streamed down into the pool below. The bronze fountain was gorgeous, but it didn't give her the same feeling of inspiration that Alain did.

She let her pencil play across the rough paper as her mind played the events from Snowbelle over in her head. The scene danced across her eyes, unseen to everyone except herself. Alain was standing in the wintery forest with his Holo Caster showing a flickering image of Lysandre. She had trembled behind a boulder out of sight, listening as Alain promised to bring her to the daunting man that had just admitted to causing the giant natural disaster reigning over Kalos.

"He won't do it . . ."

"What was that dear?"

Manon flinched, unaware that she had spoken out loud. Quickly directing her attention back to the jagged black lines on her paper, she shook her head and hoped to shrug Wallace off. "I-It's nothing. I was just thinking out loud." Smiling sheepishly she reached into her bag, pulling out a handful of pencil crayons. If she focused on her drawing Wallace wouldn't ask any more questions. This in mind she plucked the light blue one from the bunch and began filling in Alain's fluffy boa.

The afternoon dragged on and eventually Alain wandered over to the tree as well. He bit his cheek curiously as he peered over the small girl's shoulder. Manon held her drawing in front of her for him to see. It was finished.

"I drew this for you. It's you and Charizard." She grinned and tore the page away from from her sketchbook, careful not to rip it. She handed it to Alain but he took a cautious step away.

"Why is my head three times the size of my body?"

Manon huffed and almmed her book and the picture down on the dirt, her face steaming and red. She pushed herself to her feet with a grunt of annoyance and trudged towards one of the small gardens of yellow flowers across from them. Wallace was scolding Alain behind her, but she simply brushed the sound away.

 _Why do I even try to be nice?_

Settling down on her knees she let the smell of the flowers sink in again. Things would be okay, they had to be. All she had to do was keep getting stronger, so that nothing could ever hurt her again. She would become stronger than Alain, stronger than Steven and Wallace. Her fists clenched against her will. Chespie was alone and defenseless with a dangerous man and there was nothing she could do about it; at least not yet. _Once I'm strong enough I'll be able to take care of everybody. No one will ever need to feel hurt or scared._

"Manon."

She turned and raised herself to find Steven standing behind her, looking rather lively. This set her off guard. She took a pace towards him, intrigue gnawing at her bones.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to douse her uncertainty.

"You trained in the Winding Forest, right?" Steven let his scarred hand run down his waist, slowly reaching for one of the Pokéballs on his hip. Manon nodded quickly, but she didn't move from where she stood. She felt a strange weight fall over the space between her and the silver-haired man, one that was thriving with buzzing excitement. "How about a battle? I'd like to see how much stronger you've gotten. I don't know when we'll have another chance like this."

"You want to battle with me?" Manon felt her gut drop, but at the same time a strange and bubbling eagerness gurgled in her stomach. A fight with Steven, the man that had been the real start to her new journey as a trainer! He had guided her when she felt lost and isolated, been the one to show her that it's alright to make mistakes. He was strong, maybe stronger than Alain. How could she ever beat him? Especially when he possessed mega evolution . . .

As if he could read her thoughts, Steven interrupted her. "I wouldn't use mega evolution. It would just be for fun, nothing outrageous. Just a simple one on one match." Flicking the fine strands of silver away from his eyes, he smiled and drew a Pokéball up to his chest. "Does that work for you?"

Manon tapped her foot against the dirt. If she truly wanted to know if she had gotten stronger than this was the perfect way to find out. Eyes burning with a reborn spark, she nodded in acceptance. "You're on, Steven! I'll show you everything I've learned since you let me join you!"

A hefty breeze whipped through the field and Manon felt her hair rustle as the wind sliced through it and then died down again. With a grin she tugged her hat to make sure it was snugly on her head and then reached into her bag and pulled out Bébé's Pokéball. It had been a long time since she had first battled with Wallace in Kiloude. Things were much different now.

The garden burst with an array of dazzling light as the two trainers released their Pokémon onto the field. Bébé swung in tight circles and chirred with the thrill of being chosen, while Steven's Pokémon scratched at the ground with a tiny metal paw.

Before Manon could raise her voice in question, Alain spoke up from the sidelines. He had made his way over at the sound of Steven's challenge. "That's an Aron. It's a Steel and Rock type Pokémon from Hoenn. Bébé will be at a disadvantage due to it being a Fairy type." He ran his hand through his hair, looking sincerely uninterested. "I'll be the referee." He didn't make any comments on how likely it would be that Manon would lose, not like he had in Snowbelle. He hadn't said much since they had left the snow-drowned town.

"Remember, don't underestimate your opponents, Manon. Aron may be small, but he isn't weak." Steven repeated his advice from when she had lost against Wallace. Not taking her opponent seriously had cost her that battle right from the start.

"This will be a one on one match. The first Pokémon unable to battle loses." Alain's voice was flat, only the sharpness in his eyes betrayed his interest in the sudden battle. With a sudden swing of his arm his fist propelled into the air and he shouted, "Begin!"

"Bébé use Vine Whip!"

Bébé shot forward the moment Alain's hand reached its peak, already sensing Manon's command. Flinging vines sprang from the Fairy type's back and lashed out viciously at Aron, not a shred of hesitation inhabited the powerful move. Manon grinned at her Pokémon's new strength, but a wave of doubt crashed through her as she witnessed Steven calmly close his eyes with a knowing smile.

"Aron," He said, bringing his hand in front of him. "Please use Protect."

"Protect?" Manon echoed with confusion, turning her attention back to where Flabébé was slamming its powerful vines against the steel covered opponent. A loud cry erupted and Aron raised its head as a bright blue wall flashed between it and Bébé. Bébé's vine fell against the shield and the impact was sent right back at her. Manon winced as Bébé was flung back, Aron acting like it hadn't even been scratched.

"Protect blocks attacks from hitting the user." Steven explained. He regarded Manon, waiting to see what she would do now.

The small girl grumbled under her breath. Flabébé was floating in front of her, ready to try again upon her command. Bébé's determination ran between them like a wildfire, burning so brightly that the flames could devour anything if they wanted it badly enough. "Protect might be useful." Alain said, surprising the two fighting trainers. "But it stops working if you use it too many times in a row." He looked to Manon and nodded. He was trying to help her.

"Alright, if that's the case . . ." She chewed her thumb and buried the frustration welling up in her gut, running through Flabébé's moves in her head. She had Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, and Fairy Wind. "Try Fairy Wind!"

"Aron, dodge and use Metal Claw!"

Gentle breezes poured through the garden, soon shifting into sharp, pink winds. Aron shambled between the blade-like gusts, barely taking damage even when impacted. The Steel type's body clanked as it sprinted across the field, getting closer and closer to where Bébé waited. Aron sailed into the air and collided with Manon's Pokémon, landing the massive Steel type move dead on target.

"Bébé!"

A shriek tore through the air, slicing like a knife into Manon's chest. Bébé was launched back, tumbling mercilessly as she sailed through the air before landing with a heavy crash against the dirt behind Manon. The tiny Pokémon struggled back up, shivering. The hit had been super effective. Alain stepped forward to bring the battle to an end but Manon shot him a pleading glance before he could make a call. Hesitantly, he stepped back and watched as Bébé raised itself from the ground. She sensed her trainer's determination. It ran between them like lightning, linking them together as they fought.

Steven raised his head in wonder. He hadn't expected the small Flabébé to continue after being hit by the Steel type move. Aron continued to growl impatiently, but Steven steadied his partner with a slight wave of his pale hand. He waited, wanting to see Manon's next move before choosing his next move.

Knowing Steven was waiting for her to make a decision, Manon dug into her brain in an attempt to formulate some sort of strategy. All of the information seemed out of reach. She bit her lip and grumbled. Aron resisted all of her moves, she couldn't simply rely on type advantages for this battle. She needed an actual plan, something that Steven wouldn't be able to predict. She still didn't know all of Aron's moves either. What else did his Pokémon have in store for her?

"Bébé, use Vine Whip again! Keep Aron from moving!" It had been her plan for when she captured Molly in Terminus Cave.

The thick vines lashed out again, yet instead of attacking Aron, they wrapped around its stubby legs. The silver dog yanked back experimentally, Bébé already struggling to hold the heavier opponent in place. The weight difference was too great.

"Aron, use Headbutt!"

Aron, still with its legs tied with vines, charged across the field towards the immobilized Flabébé. Springing off the ground, Aron smashed right into Bébé, throwing the small Pokémon back again.

Manon covered her mouth as Bébé hit the ground, the sickening thud echoing in her ears over and over. She fought the urge to run to her Pokémon and call off the match. She could feel Bébé fighting to get up, they shared the same burning desire to win.

 ** _"_** ** _You can do it Bébé! I believe in you!"_**

 _"_ _Flaaaaa!"_

The Flabébé's body began to glow. A bright light engulfed her and she vanished from sight beneath the whiteness. Manon covered her eyes as the flash enveloped the field. Peering over her arm, squinting, Manon searched for her lost partner. "Bébé, what's happening?" Her words were soaked with confusion. "Where are you?!"  
"Manon, Bébé is . . . evolving." Alain's muffled voice came from the corner of the garden.

"She's what?" Manon raised her head as the light dimmed. A Pokémon floated in front of her, yet it wasn't the one that had been there before. This Pokémon carried its yellow flower like a sword, and its small body ended in a spade. "Is that really you, Bébé?"

The new Pokémon faced Manon without a word. Silence filled the air between them as they studied each other. The new Pokémon smiled and raised tiny arm in a fist, ready to continue the battle. Excitement bursted in Manon and she giggled and bounced on her feet, blood rushing with adrenaline! The whole thing seemed unreal!

"This is amazing, Bébé!"

Alain struggled to collect himself as he took notice of the new team. "Flabébé is a Floette now . . ." The words trickled, almost inaudible. He had never really considered Manon's Pokémon evolving. He had never really considered her a real trainer. He had been wrong, again.

"Alright, let's win this Bébé! We can't lose now!"

Floette let out a shrill cry, lashing its flower out in the air. The sharp swish cut through the steady rustling of the wind. Aron growled under its breath. The small, metal dog shook its head intimidatingly and tore at the dirt beneath its paws. It wouldn't be brought down easily.

 _We're still at a disadvantage . . ._ Manon reminded herself, taking a few deep breaths. The rush that had gripped her settled. _I need to focus right now._

"Razor Leaf, Bébé!"

Glowing leaves bulleted across the field before Manon's command had finished. Purple light shone from the sharp projectiles as they locked down on their target. Aron jumped to the side but the leaves followed his movements, slashing against the metal armor and knocking Aron off his paws. He hit the dirt with a thud.

Manon was speechless. That hadn't looked like any Razor Leaf she had seen before. It had been something else entirely . . .

"That was a Magical Leaf!" Alain shouted to her, blue eyes wide. "Bébé's learned a new move!"

Aron struggled to its feet and glared. The Pokémon didn't expect to be overpowered. Steven was watching his Pokémon with hungry eyes, studying everything Aron did. "Don't let yourself feel frustrated Aron. It will make the battle harder for you." Despite Steven's advice, Aron growled and bounced on its feet. Not waiting on Steven, Aron charged towards Bébé and leaped, another Metal Claw ready.

"Dodge it and use Fairy Wind!"

Gliding elegantly out of Aron's reach, Bébé cried and raised its flower into the air. A blast of sharp gales tore across the field and Aron was caught in the worst of it. The Steel type was knocked back and forth amongst the cutting gusts, trapped with no way to escape. As suddenly as it had started, the attack died away. Aron dropped to the ground in a heap, shivering.

Watching from the sidelines, Alain counted the seconds in his head. When half a minute had gone by and Aron was still on the ground, he motioned to Manon with his hand. "Aron is unable to battle. Bébé is the winner. The victory goes to Manon!"

"We . . . won?" Manon could barely believe the words that she spoke. Warmth bubbled in her chest and her throat twisted. She watched wondrously as Steven withdrew Aron, still not quite able to believe what had happened. Bébé drifted closer to Manon and waited for the small girl to say something, curiously tipping her small white head. "Bébé, we won!" A gleaming smile burst across Manon's face and she pulled Bébé into a tight embrace. Tears sparkled on her lashes as she crumpled to her knees. She didn't even notice as Steven walked over and offered her a hand.

"You did well." His words were as simple as sand but they flooded her with pride. She couldn't stop shaking as he hauled her off the grass and rested a hand proudly on her shoulder. "My Aron is still in training, but that doesn't make him an easy opponent. You should be very proud, Manon."

Manon's smile grew wider and, as if it was infectious, Steven's face lit up as well. Even Alain's lips turned up a little.

"This is for you darling." Manon turned at the sound of Wallace's voice. He had been keeping an eye on them from the tree. In his hand was a paper from his sketchbook. She took it gently and flipped it over in her fingers. It was a picture of a Floette with a yellow flower with the word "Bébé" written neatly in cursive underneath.

Without thinking, Manon flung her arms around Wallace. "Thank you! I love it!" She hugged him tightly and Wallace grinned awkwardly as he tried to gently pry her off. "I won't lose it I swear!"

"I know, darling." The slender man sighed as she finally released him and he motioned towards the tree. He had set out a small blanket. "Now, how about we have some lunch before setting out again? We can't travel on empty stomachs, can we?"

* * *

"Manon, hurry up!"

"Coming, Steven!" Manon called back before rushing to the tree where she had left her sketchbook and pencil crayons. Everyone had finished eating a few minutes earlier and the sky was glowing pink. They had all packed up to leave but before exiting through the gate towards Lumiose, Manon had realized she had forgotten her own bag and rushed back to grab it. As she got closer she felt something hard suddenly slip under her foot and in an instant she was tumbling to the ground in a heap of flying limbs. Muttering with annoyance, she struggled to her knees and looked behind her to find Alain's small pack open on the ground with its contents overflowing. "Ughh . . ."

Grumbling to herself, Manon inched towards the pack and gathered the notebooks and supplies that had spilled out. As she tried to stuff them back in something crinkly blocked her hand. With a surge of curiosity she peeked in the bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Her heart stopped as she opened the sheet. It was her drawing.

"Manon?!"

Quickly, she crammed everything back into Alain's pack and zipped it up without a word. She snatched her own things as well and swiftly dumped everything into her orange bag as she raced to where everyone was waiting for her. She handed Alain his pack, hiding the smile that was trying desperately to escape her lips.

"You forgot this by the tree." She told him plainly, dropping no hints as to what she saw.

"Thanks." He mumbled and clipped it back around his waist.


	16. Gratitude

The glowing lights of Lumiose lit up the evening sky as Steven ushered the rest of the group into Kalos' main city. He noticed that Manon and Alain were walking side by side, their arms almost brushing. Wallace simply shrugged when he caught Steven's surprised gaze. The two men pushed their confusion aside and continued down the busy street.

"Where are we heading now?" Alain asked, stepping closer to Steven. His cold eyes narrowed as her waited for a response, shoulders stiff.

"Sycamore's lab. Is there somewhere else you need to go?" Steven watched closely as Manon's eyes followed Alain's movements. The older teen shook his head and looked to the ground, falling back into place beside the red headed girl. She shared his dark expression.

 _They're hiding something . . ._

"Alain, will you be okay going back to Sycamore's lab? Its been a while since you two talked, hasn't it?" Manon's voice was only a dribble compared to the evening bustle around them, yet Alain seemed to have no problem picking up her words.

"I'll be fine." He waved a hand at her and she sighed tiredly in response. "Was there anything you wanted to do here?" he added quickly.

Before Manon could answer him, Steven interrupted. "We could visit Lysandre's lab and see how Chespin is doing." He smiled at her, expecting her to look pleased, instead she shook her head quickly.

"I think we should stick to the original plan. I'm sure Chespie's fine. Lysandre's taking care of him." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck as she continued to walk. "Besides, we really need to talk to the professor about this storm."

"Manon's right, we shouldn't make any unnecessary detours. The storm isn't going to stop itself." Alain huffed, not raising his head. "We need to tell Sycamore what we've learned, even if it isn't much . . ."

"That is true . . ." Steven shifted his gaze back to the road in front of them. The cabs had retired for the evening and everyone was heading home, leaving the city feeling cramped and busy. Alain held fast to Manon's hand as their party was swallowed by the rush.

Sycamore's lab was just visible through the chaotic crowd. The glass roofs glinted in the fading sun as they approached. Alain took the lead and they escaped from the teeming streets and walked up the steps to the wide sliding doors of the lab. With a few hesitant knocks, they beckoned the professor. The man appeared shortly and gasped, surprised by the sight of the visitors waiting on his steps.

"Alain, and Manon! This is quite the pleasant surprise!" Eyes panning across the group, Sycamore smiled kindly at the two other men. "It's nice to see you again as well Steven. And this is Wallace, I presume?"

"Ah, you've heard of me then?" A sly smile crept up Wallace's slim cheek and he studied Sycamore thoroughly. The Kalos professor was rather elegant, sporting a lovely royal blue blouse with a white lab coat layered cleanly overtop. His hair was wild, yet messy in a way that looked all too perfected. The black, wavy locks were just short of touching the professor's thin shoulders.

"Most certainly." Sycamore replied fondly. "Steven has told me that you are quite the trainer." He moved to the side to allow his guests into the lab. Letting the door slide shut, he beckoned the group deeper into his home. Green tiles stretched out across the floor and a grand staircase, draped with a lovely red carpet, lead up to the upper level. The group strayed away from the stairs, keeping to the lower floor. "I trust everyone has been well?"

Manon bounced on her heels, rushing up from Alain's side and tugging excitedly on the professor's lab coat. Her earlier distress had vanished completely. "You won't believe it, professor! I've caught a new Pokémon! And Bébé evolved! She's a Floette now!"

"That's wonderful! You'll have to introduce me to them later." Sycamore smiled down at the beaming girl and motioned towards a small seating area in a room tucked away to the side of the main entrance. The blue walls continued into the room but the floor tiles were replaced by a burgundy rug. It left the area with a comforting aura that set it apart from the rest of the professional environment. "Why don't you all take a seat while I make some tea? I'm sure you have much to tell me."

Steven was about to accept his offer when Manon rushed out of the room in a blur. "I can make the tea!" She was gone before anyone could stop her. Sighing, Steven collapsed on the small navy couch and waited patiently as the rest of the group settled themselves down as well. The soft cushion was more than welcoming after the long trek from Snowbelle.

Wallace settled down at Steven's side, and the Kalos professor sank into a chair on the opposite side of the rich coffee table. Alain fell lazily into the spare chair placed between them, his blue gaze studying Sycamore. It had been a long time since the two had spoken. After joining lysandre, Alain had mysteriously cut off contact with his old teacher.

"So, how have you been Alain? I haven't heard from you recently." The professor's words were slow, edged with a hint of caution. "I see you and Manon have reunited. I'm glad to see you found each other."

"It was kind of an accident . . ." Alain mumbled. It was easy to tell from the teen's fidgeting that he didn't want to get into the messy details of their reunion.

"How has Manon been doing? I was worried after what happened to Chespie. When Lysandre said she disappeared from his lab I had thought the worst. But it seems like she's alright, happy even."

"She's fine."

Sensing Alain's discomfort, Steven interrupted. He needed to lead the conversation elsewhere. "What we wanted to ask you about is the storm brewing in Kalos. I assume you've heard of it?"

Running a hand through his wavy hair, Sycamore nodded. "I have. Its been quite troubling actually. Cyllage has been completely swallowed by it. We are still trying to get in contact with the citizens there."

Alain's ears perked up at this. "They're still in the town? They didn't evacuate?" He leaned forwards in his chair and it creaked under his weight. "But I thought-"

He was cut off mid sentence.

 **"Where do you keep the tea bags, Professor?"**

Manon's call reached them from the kitchen, just a few rooms away.

"Top cupboard!" Sycamore shouted back patiently. The sound of a chair dragging across the tiled floor scratched at their ears shortly afterwords. "What were you saying Alain?"

"Why didn't the people in Cyllage evacuate?! Weren't they warned?"

"There was no time." Sycamore replied, shaking his head. "The storm changed course so suddenly that they could never have gotten out in time. All they could do was try and seal off their homes."

Alain sunk back and crossed his legs, leaning his head against his hand. He appeared deeply buried within his own thoughts.

"So . . ." Sycamore turned back to Steven and Wallace. "What do you know about this storm?"

It was Wallace that answered, sitting up straight and looking more serious than Steven had expected him to be. "Originally we thought that it would be a danger to Sootapolis in Hoenn. The league sent me on a mission here in Kalos to research it and find a way to stop it. However, things have changed. It seems the storm plans to stay in _this_ region . . ."

"Will you be staying despite the change?"

"Of course!" Wallace slammed his fist against his chest dramatically. "I would never leave Steven to deal with this on his own."

"We've made a few discoveries, or at least a few speculations." Steven stated, raising his voice. "We believe that this storm is being caused by a Pokémon. There's no way it's a natural phenomenon. Just a couple of days ago we passed through Snowbelle and the entire city was suddenly devastated by a blizzard. The main storm is creating random weather disturbances throughout the entire region." Leaning back on the couch, Steven relaxed his tense shoulders. "We need to get to Cyllage. Maybe then we can find out what the cause is behind this. And after that, we can figure out how to stop it."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. I'll do what I can to help you learn more about the storm." Sycamore offered kindly.

Steven nodded gratefully, relieved to have the researcher's assistance. "Your hospitality is greatly appreciated, Sycamore."

 ** _CRASH!_**

a deafening clatter pierced the room and everyone except Alain rocketed from their seats. Wallace, Sycamore, and Steven looked about ready to race to the kitchen. Alain shook his head and casually motioned for the men to return to their seats. His action did nothing but stir a feeling of confusion in Steven's chest. Obediently, the silver haired man sat back down on the couch.

"Everything's fine!" Manon quickly shuffled into the room with a small, wobbling tray in her hands. The mugs trembled slightly on the precarious sheet and Steven had to force himself to stay seated as she set the tray of steaming drinks on the table. With a wide grin, Manon wiped a hand across her head, flicking away imaginary sweat. "The tea is ready!"

"Thank you dear." Wallace said, reaching for the mug closest to him. He didn't drink it, just simply held it in his dainty fingers. "I'm sure it's wonderful."

"Aww, don't flatter me." Manon chuckled and she settled herself on the floor beside Alain's chair, crossing her legs and waiting for the older men to return to their conversation. She was caught by surprise when Sycamore turned his interest to her.

"Manon, I have to say I'm curious about what's happened since we last spoke. I was worried about you, but it's obvious you've gotten a lot stronger." Sycamore picked up a cup of tea as well and held the warm mug by his lap. "What has happened since we parted ways?"

"A lot has happened professor. More than you can imagine." Manon launched into her story, explaining how she got tired of just sitting in the lab and waiting for something to happen. "I took the train to Kiloude after leaving Lysandre's lab. I knew Steven had gone there. Steven's strong, so I hoped that if I battled with him I could get strong too. Looking back, it was kind of a dumb idea." She giggled nervously, recalling how Wallace had defeated her with his unsightly Feebas.

Smiling at the memory, Wallace lifted his mug to his lips. Manon's determination had stirred something within him that day. From the moment she had barged into Steven's hotel room in the dead of night, he had known that she was different.

A sharp and bitter taste yanked Wallace from his reminiscing. He choked on the warm, murky liquid swishing over his tongue. Sycamore, Steven, and Alain stared as the graceful man discreetly spat the tea back into the cup. Luckily, Manon failed to notice, still lost in her tale.

Sycamore glanced down fearfully at the cup in his lap and placed it innocently back on the tray. Steven and Wallace mimicked him casually. They turned to Alain, expecting him to follow their example. Their jaws almost dropped when they noticed him easily downing his tea, as if the horrid sludge didn't bother him in the least.

"I was about to leave to travel on my own when these strange men suddenly showed up and tried take me with them. Wallace saved me though." Manon continued, completely unaware of the tea catastrophe.

"Strange men?" Sycamore rubbed his neck, puzzled and a little worried. He forgot about the horrid taste in his mouth. "What do you mean? Who were they?"

"I don't really know." Manon replied, shuffling her hands in her lap. "They were scary though. They grabbed me and tried to carry me away. All of them wore funky red suits and had freaky sunglasses."

 ** _SLAM!_**

The room spiraled into silence as Alain stormed out, his tea left half finished on the table. Steven narrowed his eyes as the teen disappeared behind the corner. What had set him off? They had already told him how Manon had almost been kidnapped.

Sycamore cleared his throat, trying to brush away the stillness that had cloaked the conversation. "So . . . would you like to introduce me to your new Pokémon, Manon?"

Shooting to her feet, Manon nodded excitedly and reached into her orange backpack, shoving Alain's strange behavior to the back of her mind. "Sycamore, I want you to meet Molly and Bébé!" She grinned and tossed her two Pokéballs into the air. The room was filled with a red flash that faded to reveal her Mawile and Floette standing before her.

The professor left his chair to crouch in front of Manon's new party. His eyes danced between the two Pokémon approvingly. Molly and Bébé both chirred at the proud gleam in his blue eyes as he inspected them.

"These Pokémon are very healthy. You've raised them well." Sycamore reached out and scratched Bébé's tiny chin playfully. His attention flicked back to Molly, who stared back inquisitively. "Manon, I'd like to talk to you about something tomorrow morning."

Baffled by the unexpected words, Manon simply nodded in agreement. A yawn erupted from her mouth and she stretched her arms high above her head.

"I guess it is getting late, hmm?" Wallace pushed himself from the couch with Steven following shortly behind him. "Thank you for letting us stay, Sycamore. We'll see you in the morning I take it?"

Sycamore nodded, holding back a yawn of his own. "Certainly. The guest rooms are upstairs. I'm sure Alain's already up there, so if you need anything you can ask him. He knows where things are."

Wallace waved goodnight to the professor and tapped a hand against Manon's back. She rubbed her eyes and returned her Pokémon to their capsules, ready to get some sleep herself. Exhausted and sluggish, the trio marched up the carpeted staircase and headed to their own rooms. All of them ready to collapse into bed.

* * *

It was shortly after 2:00 a.m. Alain clutched his head tightly, sitting precariously at the edge of his mattress. The room was dark and the shadows in the corners seemed to crawl towards him as he lost himself deep within his thoughts. Everything was wrong! Lysandre was supposed to be the good guy, so why try to kidnap Manon? Why create a giant storm that was on the verge of devouring all of Kalos?!

 ** _Beep, beep, beep._**

The sound of his Holo Caster interrupted the silence and Alain turned to it with a scowl of disgust. It was a message from Lysandre. He grabbed the traitorous device from beside him and sent it flying towards the wall. It snapped at the impact and the pieces dropped noisily to the floor.

With a strangled groan Alain threw himself from the bed and slammed his fist against the wall, letting his head fall against the cold surface.

 _I've been so wrong . . ._

 **_Creeeeak . . ._**

Soft light trailed into the gloomy room and Alain swung his head rapidly at the open door. Manon, who was peeking inside, flinched at his glare but slipped in anyway. She was wearing a simple, yellow nightgown that reached her knees and her hair hung freely against her back. Her green cap was sitting lazily on her head, slightly lopsided in the late hour. He had yet to do anything other than remove his jacket and boots.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Alain's voice was rough with exhaustion, but Manon didn't seem bothered. She simply shook her head and padded into the room, closing the door lightly behind her. Despite her objection, Alain could see the fatigue in her drooping, dark eyes. Without a word she climbed up onto Alain's bed and looked back at him, waiting. Lacking the energy to argue, Alain joined her. He sat next to her, hunched over with his head in his arms.

"Are you alright, Alain?"

It was a stupid question, but the idea that someone wanted to know made his heart twist. Manon's kindness was something he never understood. He had done so many unforgivable things, had made so many mistakes . . . How could she forgive him when he couldn't forgive himself?

"Manon, I can't . . . It's not something I can talk about-"

"Is it Lysandre?"

His heart stopped cold. With wide eyes he turned to her. She was watching him with an unwavering hazel gaze that dug deep into his chest. She looked so much older than he remembered. How much did she know?

"How did you-"

"I heard you on the Holo Caster when you were in the woods . . ." She too looked painfully guilty. Her small shoulders were taut and her thin fingers gripped the covers tightly. "Sorry . . ."

"Those men in the red suits you mentioned, they belong to Lysandre's group. He never told me much. He just said he wanted to protect the world's beauty . . ." Alain's voice cracked and it was then that he noticed his face was damp. When he brought his bare hand to his cheek he could feel a tear roll steadily across his finger. "I've done so many horrible things. Why are you helping me?"

He waited for Manon to scold him for acting like a child, but she didn't. Slowly, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, pushing herself onto her knees so that her cheek brushed against the back of his neck. He could feel her face against his and he welcomed her tiny hand as it entwined with his. Her faint scent felt so familiar . . .

Distracted by the foreign closeness, he didn't notice Manon take off her hat until she placed it on his head. The fabric felt worn and snug against his skull. He stared at her with shock but she only smiled back, still holding onto him.

"It's alright to make mistakes, Alain. You couldn't have known about Lysandre. You were trying to do the right thing . . . I've made mistakes too, but Wallace taught me that you can't live in your regrets. You need to work past them and learn from them." She yawned and slumped against his arm, words slurring. "Alain . . . I think we should tell Steven and the others about this. They can help us."

Tightening his grip on her hand, he swallowed a hasty retort. "I know. I just don't know how . . ." His gut churned with a sickening feeling of dread. "Lysandre still has Chespin. He can't find out I don't want to work for him."

Manon's head slipped a bit against his sleeve, her eyes fluttering as she fought to keep them open. "We'll figure this out." was all she said before going quiet.

"But what if we don't?" Alain argued with a surge of frustration. He waited for her to answer him but she didn't. She had fallen asleep. Her silent breaths brushed warmly against his arm and he sighed, careful not to move. "I guess we'll just have to take it a step at a time . . ."

Not sure what to do, Alain adjusted Manon's hat on his head and tried to ignore the heat invading his face and the weight of the girl passed out against his side. Talking with her had remedied the anxiety that had clawed at his troubled thoughts. Maybe now he could finally get some rest. With that in mind, he gently wrapped his arms around Manon and hoisted her off the bed. He slipped one hand under her knees and the other around her back, holding her against his chest like a doll. He noticed as he walked to the door that the skin underneath her eyes was dark. She didn't stir, even as he struggled to pull open the door with her in his arms. It was obvious the she hadn't been sleeping well. She was just as exhausted as he was.

The door to Manon's room whined softly as Alain pulled it open and held it with his shoulder as he slipped inside. Her room was identical to his except for the piles of clothes littering the carpet. The door clicked shut behind him and he carefully stepped over her tossed poncho and shirt as he made his way to her bed. Manon mumbled inaudibly as he set her down on the soft mattress and pulled the thin cover over her body. She instinctively wrapped the blanket in her fingers and brought it up against her soft, rosy cheeks. Her wild and tangled hair splashed over her pillow with a mind of its own. Remembering that she had given him her hat, Alain plucked it from his head and set it on the table beside her bed.

"Thank you, Manon." Alain whispered under his breath before leaving her to rest. He stole one last glance at her sleeping form before the door shut behind him.


	17. Desires and Consequences

Morning sunlight dribbled through the cracked open curtains of the room, chasing away the last of the dark. Manon muttered with annoyance as the light played against her eyes. She pulled the covers over her head to block it out. She needed more sleep. Staying up to comfort Alain had left her feeling completely drained.

 _Wait . . ._

Bolting upright, she threw off the sheets and surveyed her surroundings. Her clothes still littered the carpet from when she had changed into her nightgown. Eyes falling onto her bedside table, Manon spotted her hat seemingly waiting for her. She picked it up and turned it in her fingers, blushing as she remembered sitting incredibly close to Alain. He had smelled so familiar and it filled her with an overwhelming sense of security and comfort.

 _I don't remember walking back to my room . . . So how did I get here?_ _When did I fall asleep?_

Mind swirling with muddled thoughts, Manon yawned tiredly and stretched her arms above her head. That was when she remembered Sycamore's request to speak with her.

 _Oh no! No, no, no!_

Heart racing, she scrambled out of her bed and collected the tossed clothes from the floor before rushing down the hall to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she yanked her brush through the stubborn knots in her spiky hair and threw on her usual outfit. She was in too much of a hurry to bother pulling her hair into a ponytail. Once she had washed her face and brushed her teeth, she bolted down the hall to the lower level of the lab. Just as she reached the last step, her foot slipped out underneath her and the world lurched forward. She would have face planted against floor had a pair of arms not wrapped around her.

"Good morning, Manon." Sycamore said cheerily, helping her to find her feet again. "You're up early. What's got you in such a hurry?"

Blushing, Manon averted her hazel gaze to the tiles. "I was just excited because you said you wanted to talk to me today."

Sycamore opened his mouth to reply to her, but stopped as Alain poked his head out from the kitchen on the far side of the room, hair sticking out on his head and eyes still drooping with exhaustion. "Breakfast is ready, Sycamore."

"Splendid! Manon, why don't we talk after breakfast? You'll need the energy later."

Manon tilted her head questioningly and followed the professor into the kitchen. Alain had prepared the table already, setting out a large plate piled with steaming pancakes. There were five glasses of already poured milk waiting as well. Manon set herself down on the far end of the table and grinned as Alain took the chair next to hers.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, not looking her in the eyes. She watched him as he used his fork to stab a pancake before dropping it onto his plate.

"I did, thanks." She mimicked his movement, spearing a smaller pancake for herself. The smell of the freshly fried batter made her mouth water as it rose off her plate. "Did you make these? They smell amazing!"

Alain simply nodded as he ran a knife through one of the fluffy cakes. Wallace and Steven were eventually lured in by the smell of the food, and they too joined the table. The older men still had sleep in their eyes, but they had changed into their usual clothes. Steven looked more awake than Wallace, obviously more of a morning person. Manon could tell that Wallace enjoyed his beauty sleep.

"Sorry, we would have been down sooner. Wallace unfortunately takes forever in the washroom . . ." Steven grumbled tiredly and shot an accusing glare in Wallace's direction.

"I'm sorry Steven, darling. But I simply can't let a perfectly proper washroom go to waste. Doing my makeup without an actual mirror is extremely challenging."

"I'm sure . . ."

Wallace's eyes fell on Manon as he nibbled on his own pancakes. "Your hair looks lovely today, dear. Changing things up, are we? Someone you're looking to impress, hmm?"

"Ah! It's not like that! I was just in a rush, that's all!" Manon blushed brightly, waving her hands in front of her face. "I would have tied it up if I had known it was still early."

Sycamore swallowed a chuckle as he finally seated himself in the last free chair. Once he had filled his own plate with a few pancakes, he turned to Manon thoughtfully. "So, are you ready to hear what I wanted to ask of you?"

Manon straightened up in her seat seriously and nodded, struggling to give the professor her complete attention. "Yes, sir!"

"I want to give you a Key Stone and a Mega Stone."

The entire table froze. There was a small clatter as Alain dropped his fork onto his plate, his mouth hanging open dumbly. Manon simply stared at Sycamore, waiting for him to say he was joking. Her big eyes widened.

"A M-Mega Stone? You want me to Mega Evolve?!" She jumped up, leaning against the table. "Are you serious professor?! I can mega evolve?!"

"Well, no . . ." Sycamore stuttered. "You can't mega evolve, but Molly can. So, would you like to try?"

"Yes! Yes, please!" Manon raced around to the other side of the table and flung her arms around the professor, who simply patted her on the head and excused himself from the table as well.

Sycamore left the room for a moment, but returned quickly with a black box in his palms. The box was crafted from smooth metal and lined with darker red borders. Manon stood precariously on her toes as Sycamore lifted the curved lid and revealed two glittering stones resting inside. Their rainbow sheen seemed to swallow her as she gazed at them, drawing her in.

"Manon, this is a Key Stone and a Mawilite. You can use these to make Molly mega evolve." Sycamore's voice was quieter now. He observed Manon as she looked over the stones longingly.

Steven narrowed his eyes and stood from the table, clearing his throat to draw Manon's attention away from the shining Key Stone. "Sycamore . . ." Steven started nervously. "Are you sure Manon's ready? Mega evolution is a big step for a trainer. Manon is still young."

"She has Alain to help her." Sycamore assured him, turning back to Manon. He took the Key Stone from the case and clipped it onto the front of her hat. "I didn't think a bracelet like Alain's would really suit you, so I designed this pin. What do you think?"

Manon grinned and ran her fingers over the Key Stone. "I love it! It's perfect! When can I try to use it?"

"After breakfast. The Mawilite is attached to a chain, so you can have Molly wear it as a necklace. For now, why don't we finish eating? Like I said, you're going to need the energy."

* * *

The battlefield just outside the lab was a simple stretch of dirt with white lines painted across the ground to separate it into sections. Alain waited patiently with his Charizard on his side of the field as Manon sent out Molly and slipped the new necklace around her Pokémon.

"Are you ready, Manon? Do you remember how to use the stones?" Alain called, ready to show her if she needed assistance. Sycamore had left to do more research and try to get in contact with the people trapped in Cyllage. He had advised Alain to hold off on mega evolving his own Pokémon, for Manon's sake.

"Of course! I've seen you do it enough times." Manon backed into her own corner and brought her hand to her hat, touching the Key Stone pinned to the green material. The determination burning in her eyes made Alain's heart race. He held his breath as she repeated the words he had said so many times in the past.

 ** _"Key Stone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution, mega evolve!"_**

Dancing streams of light burst from the stone on Manon's hat. The energy crackled like lightning as it lit up the field. What looked like bolts of rainbow lightning shot out from the Key Stone and focused in on Molly's Mawilite. Molly let out a powerful cry and began to glow, her silhouette growing larger, taller. The dangerous jaw on her head split into two, and even those grew in size. The glow from the stones seemed to shatter, and Molly was left surrounded in the dissipating light. She had mega evolved.

"Manon, you did it!" Alain curled his hand into a fist, ready to start the match. "Alright Charizard, let's get started! Use Steel wing!"

Charizard let out a roar and shot forward, his wings enveloped in a coat of steel that reflected the burning sunlight. Molly, slightly unsteady with her new size, wobbled to the side as Manon urged her to dodge. The edge of Charizard's wing caught Molly's arm and she dropped to the dirt.

"Molly, we can do this!" Manon clasped her hands together, leaning forward as she looked longingly at her Pokémon. Eyes snapping open, Molly lurched to her feet and yowled loudly. Her Mawilite pulsed with energy, resonating with Manon's Key Stone. They were in complete sync. "Molly, use Fake Tears!"

Alain shook his head in confusion at the move choice. "That isn't going to help you! Molly only has physical attacking moves. Fake Tears lowers the target's special defense stat."

"I-I knew that!" Manon stuttered, stomping her foot. "Alright, use Crunch!"

The stone around Molly's neck glowed brighter and brighter as the battle continued. The minutes ticked by one by one, each adding another failed attack to Manon's struggles. She was getting frustrated, the light radiating from her Key Stone was giving her a headache.

"Molly, use Crunch again!

Alain narrowed his eyes as Molly's attack sent a wave of dust sprawling across the battlefield. Charizard had dodged, causing Molly's glowing jaws to smash into the ground. The sudden intensity of the blast left him shocked.

Charizard managed to catch Molly's arm in his claws. Trembling, the dragon roared and sent the opponent flying. Molly hit the dirt, but she jumped back to her feet in seconds. She let out an angry screech, panting with rage. The colours clashing in her Mawilite reflecting her fury.

Across from Alain, Manon grinned. Her body was shivering with adrenaline. Despite her smile, her eyes held no joy. They were dark and unfocused, leaving Alain with a pit of uncertainty growing in his stomach. Something wasn't right.

"We have to keep getting stronger! Molly, keep attacking Charizard!" Manon called in a voice that was unfamiliar to Alain. "Use Crunch!"

Molly charged, red eyes locked on Alain's Charizard with a hungry desire. Her speed was a blur. Even with the power of mega evolution, a Mawile should never be able to move so swiftly!

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Alain growled, still refusing to use mega evolution. He was battling Manon. There was no way he would have to go all out against the rookie trainer, especially when she was using mega evolution for the first time!

The orange lizard snarled and tried to sidestep out of Molly's path. She caught him by the arm in one of her drooling, black jaws. Charizard let out a painful whine as the gnarled teeth sunk deep into his rough flesh. The cry was cut off as Molly thrust the dragon to the ground. He writhed underneath her and, upon Manon's command, Molly pummeled him with a devastating assault of Play Rough attacks. The Mawile raised her head with triumph when the dragon failed to pick itself up.

"Charizard?!" Alain's eyes widened as Charizard went still, unable to battle. He turned his head back to Manon. She was watching her Mawile feverishly as the mega evolved Pokémon left the battlefield and shattered one of the many large glass windows of the lab. She clearly wasn't done fighting yet. "Manon, you need to stop this!"

Alain rushed into the clearing to check on his collapsed partner, ignoring the Mawile prowling by the building mere feet away. Manon's eyes sharpened as she saw Alain enter the field. He had almost made it to Charizard's side when Molly screeched again and raced towards him, readying another Crunch attack.

Alain gasped with shock, only just managing to avoid the move by flinging himself to the side. Pain shot through his arm as he landed heavily against the earth. He cursed under his breath, unable to move as Molly crept closer towards him.

 ** _"Alain!"_**

Alain turned his head just as a Milotic appeared in front of him in a brilliant flash. The serpent let out a glorious cry before lashing out at Molly with her tail. Molly jumped back, caught by surprise at the appearance of the new opponent. Wallace stood in front of the injured boy, ready to protect him.

Steven, taking note of the distraction, sprinted around the battlefield towards Manon. She was watching Molly through cloudy eyes, encouraging her Pokémon and calling out rapid commands.

"Manon, you need to stop!" Steven pleaded, hoping she would hear him and listen to reason. He saw her eyes flick in his direction, but she gave no other sign of noticing his plea. Frustrated, he closed the small distance between them. Manon backed away as he approached her, thin shoulders tightening defensively. Steven held up his hands and slowly stepped closer. "Manon, you need to calm down. Don't you recognize us? It's me, Steven!"

Ignoring Steven completely, Manon turned back to her Pokémon and yelled another command. A giant blast filled the arena and Steven covered his face as grit showered around them. Even Wallace's Milotic was struggling against Molly.

 ** _"Manon, that's enough!"_**

Steven threw himself at the petite girl and locked his arms tightly around her from behind so that she couldn't get away from him. Alain watched from from where he had fallen, wincing as Steven seized one of Manon's fragile wrists and wrapped his free arm around her neck. She writhed in his grip but he didn't let go, not even when she kicked at his knees and bit his arm. The key Stone on her hat glittered as the sun caught its smooth surface and, thinking fast, Steven knocked the precious cap from her head. The connection between the trainer and her Pokémon was instantly cut off and Manon crumpled in Steven's arms.

Alain sighed with relief as Molly reverted back to her original form. The tired Pokémon passed out as well, falling face first to the ground. Wallace returned his Milotic to her Pokéball and offered Alain a hand up, which the teen accepted thankfully. His bruised arm stung as Wallace pulled him to his feet. After withdrawing Charizard, Alain and Wallace gathered around Steven. The champion was sitting on the dirt, his eyes dark and troubled. He held Manon protectively in his lap, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She had lost consciousness the moment the mega evolution had been canceled, but her body seemed to be in shock.

"What happened?!" Wallace barked as Steven steadily lifted himself from the ground, holding Manon close to his chest. "That was nothing like any mega evolution I've ever seen!"

"She wasn't ready." Steven said simply. He looked down at the miserable girl in his arms. "It was too much for her. The power of it overwhelmed her and took over. We shouldn't have assumed she would be able to handle it." His stoney gaze fell to Manon's green hat, still abandoned on the ground. "We should return the Key Stone and Mega Stone to Sycamore. He'll have to be told about what's happened."

Wallace looked taken aback. "You can't do that!" He growled and stole Manon from Steven's arms. She moaned at the sudden movement, but no one except for Alain seemed to notice. "She'll be crushed! Give her another chance!"

"So that she can lose control again?!" Steven retorted. His eyes fixed on Alain, then trailed down to the arm he had injured. "Sorry Wallace, but Manon isn't ready for mega evolution. People and Pokémon were hurt today."

Steven collected Manon's hat from where it had fallen and carefully picked up Molly as well. Without a word, the champion carried the fainted Pokémon through the lab doors and left Wallace and Alain outside.

 _There's got to be more to this than mega evolution being too powerful . . ._ Alain thought, narrowing his eyes. He glanced anxiously at Manon's trembling frame. She was suffering, even after the power had been taken away. _This isn't right . . ._

Wallace turned to leave with Manon cradled in his arms. He had only taken a two steps when Alain grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Let me take her!" Alain demanded hastily. He noticed Wallace's eyebrow raise in question and quickly released him. "It's just . . . I owe her for something. Please, let me take her."

Wallace sighed, but to Alain's relief he didn't argue. "Take her to her room and make sure she gets some rest. If anything changes be sure to let one of us know."

Alain frowned as Wallace carefully rested Manon in his arms. He took her weight easily, even with his throbbing injury. Alain nodded his thanks and headed back through the lab doors. He climbed the large staircase, taking one step at a time so that he didn't disturb the unconscious girl. Her face was drenched with sweat, her breaths ragged and heavy. His hands tightened around her as he padded down the hallway to the guest bedrooms.

The door to Manon's room shut quietly as he kicked it behind him and carried her to the bed. He didn't bother to flick the lights on, figuring it would be easier for Manon to rest if it was dark. Setting her down on the mattress, Alain pulled the covers over her.

As he turned to leave he felt something grab his jacket in the dark. Manon, barely awake, had latched onto him with a desperate hand. Her eyes were struggling to stay open, she was staring straight into him with a glazed expression.

"Manon, what are you doing?" Alain muttered as he attempted to tug his jacket back, trying to be gentle. Surprisingly, she wouldn't let go.

"Please stay . . ." Manon's words were almost lost under her strained breaths.

"You're exhausted. You need to sleep." Alain lightly jerked his jacket again, but she still didn't release it. His icy eyes narrowed seriously. "Manon, let go."

"No!" Tears sparkled at the ends of her eyelashes and she tightened her grip on the jacket. She was acting as if her life depended on that one piece of clothing. "Don't go . . ."

The bed creaked as Alain sat down next to her, giving in after seeing her tears. She looked up at him as he settled himself against the headboard. The tears that had filled her eyes started streaming down her cheeks, leaving dark splotches on her pillow. Sighing, Alain pulled her close and rested her head on his lap, stroking her hair gently. He could still feel her body trembling from the battle.

"It's okay. It's over now. You don't have to be scared." The soothing words felt strange on his tongue. "You're okay now. It's over." He repeated, more for himself than Manon.

 _It's over . . ._

"I'm s-sorry." Manon's voice was little more than a squeak. "You got hurt because of me. I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry-"

"It wasn't your fault." Alain said flatly, continuing to run his fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her down. She tried to push herself up to look at him but he forced her head back against his lap, swallowing his irritation. She was always so stubborn. "You need to rest."

"What about Molly?" Manon groaned, strength fading.

"Steven's taking care of her. She'll be fine."

Silence drowned out the room and Alain leaned against the wooden headboard, trying to clear his own thoughts. Seeing Manon in such a violent state had left him unsettled and restless. He had studied mega evolution for a long time, never coming across anything depicting a trainer changing so drastically when using the mysterious power. Why would someone as innocent and kind as Manon become so power bent and destructive?

Small hands wrapped around his leg, snapping him out of his thinking. Manon had finally fallen asleep. Unfortunately, she had decided to use his leg as a pillow, leaving him no way of escaping without waking her.

 _Shit._

A small ray of light crawled into the room from the hallway as the door opened cautiously. Alain bit his lip as Wallace quietly peeked into the room. Their eyes locked. Wallace opened his mouth to speak but Alain waved a desperate hand to shush him, nodding to Manon. She dozed peacefully, chest rising and falling lazily as she pressed herself close to the boy that had stayed with her.

"She seems a lot better now." Wallace said as he smiled somberly. "Thank you for your help, Alain. She probably felt a lot safer with you than she would have with me."

"She was crying . . ."

"She's been through a lot today." Wallace paced towards the dark curtains and pulled at them, making sure the gleaming sun wouldn't peek through. "I'll leave you to care for her, I suppose. Steven and Sycamore are having a discussion about . . . well, Manon. You're welcome to come down. Though if you want to stay here that's more than alright. Okay, darling?"

"Yeah . . ." Alain barely managed to conceal his surprise as Wallace left him and Manon alone. He had never really gotten along with the feminine man, yet Wallace had sincerely praised him. Not only that, Wallace had saved him when he had fallen onto his arm during the battle.

 _I need to tell Steven and Wallace what I know . . . I need to tell them about Lysandre._


	18. Opening Up

Alain stayed with Manon for about an hour after the young girl had fallen asleep, wanting to be sure that she was resting peacefully. He stroked her soft hair lazily and watched her gentle breaths. She had stayed with him when he had needed her, and now he'd been able to do the same. Alain sighed and squeezed her shoulder lightly before nudging her off of him so that he could get up. It was early evening now, though the room was dark with the curtains pulled. Wallace had said earlier that Steven and Sycamore were going to discuss the incident with Manon. Alain wanted to know as much as he could about what had happened, so that he could stop it from ever happening again.

The medical hallway of the lab had a different aura to it than the rest of the building. The floor was made of pristine white tiles, and the blue walls were almost barren apart from a few abstract paintings. This section of the lab carried the scent of cleaning supplies and medicine. It was constantly scrubbed and monitored by Cosette, Sycamore's medical assistant. Alain had only just made it down to the stark hallway when Sycamore's voice sounded from around the nearest corner.

"So you think there's something wrong with Manon?"

Alain's ears perked instantly at the sound of Manon's name. He stopped and waited, safely hidden by the wall separating him from the small group discussing his friend.

"I'm not saying there's something wrong with her . . . I'm saying something inside her has changed." Steven replied to the professor, a little hesitant and stumbling over his words. "I noticed it briefly when she came to my hotel room in Kiloude."

"Noticed what, darling?" Wallace said, turning to look at Steven through narrowed eyes. The two men had been on edge with each other since the mega evolution catastrophe. "You never said anything to me about it."

"There was a dark look buried in her eyes . . ." Steven sighed, remembering how hopeless and frustrated Manon had seemed when they first reunited. He recalled her shivering fists, her tangled mess of hair, the grime coating her clothes. She had passed out from sheer exhaustion with her Pokéball still curled in her fingers. "I had seen that same look in Alain's eyes . . ."

"So it's my fault that Manon can't use mega evolution?"

Everyone turned as Alain rounded the corner. He glared at Steven, struggling to hold his temper. It wasn't the silver haired man that he was frustrated with. "I don't understand. What went wrong? Why did she change when everything seemed to be going so well?! Her and Molly were in _perfect_ sync!"

"Manon wants to get stronger, but we fear that her desire for power is what threw her off and caused things to get out of hand." Steven tried to explain.

Alain simply shook his head, throwing his hands out. "Everyone wants to get stronger. What makes Manon any different?"

"We believe her desire for power is driven by a mass of fear and anger."

"Anger . . . ?" Alain went cold. His gaze moved to the large glass window beside them that looked into a small operating room. Molly was resting inside, propped up by a pillow. The fury he had seen in the Mawile's eyes during the battle certainly wasn't normal. Had the thundering emotions radiating from the Keystone and Mawilite really been a look into Manon's heart? If that were true then something had to be done, quickly.

"How's your arm?" Steven asked, snapping Alain back to the conversation.

"It's fine now." Alain lied. Pain pulsed from the raw skin hidden under his sleeve. He had expected it to be better by now, but it was still sore and had gone a pinkish red colour. If Manon knew that it wasn't just a scratch . . .

Steven shook his head and took Alain's injured arm, rolling up the sleeve. The teen tried to pull back but Steven shot him a hard glare. "It will only get worse if you don't treat it properly. I understand you don't want to make a big deal out of it, but at least let me clean it."

"None of us will say anything to Manon darling. It will be our secret." Wallace added, a smirk climbing up his face. "Though she already knows that you were hurt."

"I don't want her knowing it hasn't healed . . ." Alain glanced back to Steven, shoving his pride aside. "I'd appreciate it if you'd look at it. If that would make it heal faster."

Steven smiled warmly and beckoned for Alain to follow. They left Sycamore and Wallace behind to discuss Molly's health and slipped into one of the empty side rooms farther down the hall. The white tiles continued into the tiny office and a small bed waited, tucked in the far corner just across from a counter littered with a few simple medical supplies. Alain seated himself on the bed and tapped his foot against the floor as Steven rummaged through the things on the counter, picking up a pack of elastic bandage wraps and some disinfectant.

"This is going to sting, but it's better to be safe." Steven said, leaving the counter to crouch in front of Alain. He pushed up Alain's sleeve to reveal the raw flesh from the earlier fall. It wasn't horrible, but it certainly needed some attention.

Alain sucked in a sharp breath as Steven rubbed the disinfectant onto the exposed skin. It stung furiously for a few seconds until settling into a dull throb. Taking the bandage roll, Steven began to wrap it around Alain's arm to help keep it from being disturbed. He snipped the excess bandage with a pair of scissors and tugged Alain's sleeve back down.

"You should be fine in a few days. Try not to overexert yourself though." Steven sighed and wiped his head as he raised himself from his knees to pack away the supplies. "I suggest you get plenty of rest tonight, the rest of us are probably going to sleep soon anyways. It's been a long day . . ."

Alain nodded and watched as Steven left. He stayed in the room for a few minutes, lost in thought. He still hadn't told Steven and Wallace about Lysandre, still didn't know if Lysandre knew about him being a traitor, and most importantly, he still didn't know if Manon was going to be alright. His heart throbbed, more than his arm ever had.

 _Why is this so hard?_

* * *

"What Manon needs is to get her mind off of battles and mega evolution. She needs a break." Wallace said as he paced around the kitchen. It had been a day since the accident now, and the group was starting to get anxious. Manon hadn't left her room, and she hadn't spoken to anyone. Wallace had tried to visit her earlier, but she had shut him out, not even lifting her head when he entered her room. "Why don't we take a trip to one of the lovely cafés? They are what this city is famous for, are they not?" Wallace sent a dramatic, pleading pout in Steven's direction. "A small break couldn't hurt. Right, Steven dear?"

The performance earned Wallace a groan but, despite his reluctance, Steven nodded approval. "I suppose a day out couldn't hurt much. Sycamore is still gathering some information about the storm anyways . . ." Turning to Alain, he added, "Could you go and get Manon from her room?"

Alain chewed his lip nervously. The last time he had seen Manon she had been a crying mess. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing that again, yet leaving her to deal with her confusing emotions by herself made him feel sick inside.

Grabbing Manon's hat from where Steven had left it on the table, Alain ventured up to her room. It was late afternoon now and she still hadn't shown herself downstairs. Alain paused for a moment as he reached her door, Steven's words still lingering in his mind.

 _She's angry . . ._

Shoving open the door, Alain stalked inside.

The room was dark and quiet. On the far wall the curtains had remained sealed shut, as they had been since Alain had brought Manon to her bed after their battle. His gaze panned to the messy bed. He almost didn't see Manon, hidden beneath a mound of wrinkled sheets. She raised her head as he approached, hazel eyes heavy and distant.

"Here, I brought you your hat." Alain held it out for her but she turned her head away, biting her lip.

"I don't want it." She said, shoulders drooping.

"But-"

"It's stupid."

Alain silently set the hat on the bedside table, a strange, cold fear beginning to itch inside of him. Something was very wrong. He pushed away the aching in his chest and sat on the bed beside her. She hadn't changed her clothes, and her hair was horribly tangled, draped sloppily over her shoulders. She continued to stare at him, waiting for him to say something. He didn't know where to start.

"Wallace wants to take us all to a café."

"I'll be okay, I don't want to go . . ." Manon murmured despondently, trying to offer a small smile and failing miserably. Her fingers tightened around her arms and she turned away from him. "You guys can go without me."

"Going out will be good for you, Manon. You need to stop dwelling on that battle." Alain reached out to her, but she flinched and slapped his hand away, anger fizzing in her eyes.

 ** _"It's not just that battle, Alain!"_**

Everything froze between them, the tension crackling like a burning fire.

As if realizing what she had done, Manon pulled the covers closer and wiped at her eyes to rid them of the shimmering tears just starting to reveal themselves. "I'm sorry, Alain."

Alain remained silent, trying to sort through his thoughts. He could still feel his hand stinging, and he doubted it was just from her hitting it. Talking about feelings wasn't something he was experienced with, as he was usually shutting his own away.

 _But that's exactly what Manon has been doing . . ._

"Manon, do you remember what you told me when you came into my room a few nights ago?" He started, cheeks warm from the memory. She nodded and he continued. "Why don't you follow your own advice? Stop worrying about things that happened in the past when you can't change them, and look forward to being able to do better in the future."

"I guess I could give it a try . . ." Manon whispered, relaxing a little for the first time since he had entered her room. "I promise, I'll keep getting stronger. I need to beat you and Charizard, remember? And that last fight didn't count." Her eyes sparked with a small fire.

"Is that so?" He took her hand and slid off the bed, pulling her with him. She stumbled a little when her feet touched the floor, flimsy from not getting up for so long. "You should get cleaned up. Wallace and Steven are waiting downstairs."

"Yeah, okay . . ." Manon stammered, watching as Alain headed to the door to join them. Before he reached it, her voice stopped him. "Alain, how's your arm? Are you alright?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Just get ready to go." He put his hand on the door knob and let out a long breath. "And Manon, stop worrying so much about getting stronger. I think you're fine the way you are."

* * *

Minutes dragged by as Alain, Steven, and Wallace waited in the main entrance of Sycamore's lab. Steven leaned patiently against the wall while Alain paced by the door. Wallace sat off to the side, staring at the bracelets dangling around his wrists. Alain began to worry that Manon wouldn't come, when a small scuffling sound drew his attention to the staircase.

Manon's hair still hung loosely, and she had left her hat behind. Alain was surprised, but he understood that it might be too much of a reminder about the accident at the moment. He had only seen her without her hat a few times, back when they traveled together before Chespie fell into a coma. She would take it off only when they went to sleep. She had told him it was like a part of her, and that she didn't feel quite right without it. It made her feel stronger and more confident. He had never asked her why it was so important, but figured she would tell him when she wanted to.

"Manon, darling. It's nice to see you up and about. Are you ready to go?" Wallace asked, his voice forcefully perky. Manon simply nodded, not really looking at him and shuffling her feet uncomfortably. "Ah, that's good . . . Let's hit the road then."

They left the lab and traveled down the busy streets of Lumiose, letting thoughts of Manon's battle and the pressing storm rest. The sunlight gleamed above them, washing the city with a radiant glow that brought it to life. They had no need to take a cab, as there was a café about 5 minutes from sycamore's lab. Café Soleil.

Chiming bells welcomed them as Steven pushed the door open and held it for the rest of them. The café was small and quiet, the tan coloured walls creating a warm and homey aura. The scent of baked goods and tea drifted lazily in the air. Heads turned as Steven and Wallace entered the quaint shop, Manon stepped behind Alain to shield herself from the sudden attention.

"W-Welcome to Café Soleil! Please, let me take you to your table." A tall waiter dressed in a white suit bowed and beckoned for them to follow. Steven requested a table in the far corner in hopes to get away from prying eyes. The waiter passed out a few small menus as everyone took their seat, then left them politely to give them some time to look over the food.

Manon sat beside Alain, her thumbs twirling restlessly. Alain nudged her to get her attention and he motioned to the menu with his head, only to receive a small shrug in response. "You should get something, Manon. You love sweets." He slid his own open menu towards her and pointed out a few of the desserts they offered. He saw a flash of excitement in her gaze, but it was mixed with a dark uncertainty. "How about we share something?"

"O-okay . . ." Manon squeaked, averting her gaze uncomfortably. "You can get whatever you want though."

In the end Alain and Manon had decided together, ordering a slice of cherry cheesecake. Wallace and Steven, seemingly on better terms than they had been earlier, both ordered a slice of chocolate cake stuffed with oran berries. The food looked delicious, decorated so extravagantly that it almost felt shameful to eat it. Alain started first, sinking his fork into the soft and fluffy pastry. He wasn't really much for sweet things, but he was pretty sure that the sugary explosion flooding his mouth would make Manon ecstatic.

"You'll love this." He told her, pushing the plate in her direction. She examined it, still unsure if she wanted to eat. Wallace and Steven munched on their own slices of cake, watching the two children curiously. Alain, getting impatient, scooped up another forkful of cake. He took Manon's chin with one hand, turning her head to make her face him. She opened her mouth to question him, but he stuffed the cake inside before she could. "Stop being so stubborn." He muttered, releasing her.

Manon looked as though she would slaughter the older teen, but then her face lightened and a genuine smile tugged at her lips. "Alain, it's good!" She grinned, using her own fork to take another bite of the delicious treat. Alain shrugged and nudged the plate closer to her again, setting his own fork down. Steven and Wallace both relaxed, relieved to see Manon eating and behaving like her old self again.

Manon finished the cake slice in a few short minutes, Steven and Wallace taking their last bites shortly after. None of them rose to leave, not wanting to go back to the stressful laboratory after finding tranquility in the small café. Alain, however, had started bouncing his leg restlessly.

"Steven, I need to tell you something . . ." Alain's voice broke through the peaceful veil, his tone drenched with uncertainty. "It's about Lysandre."


	19. We're a Family

Manon watched with worried eyes as Alain struggled to gather his words. Of course he had to tell Steven and Wallace about Lysandre's true goals at some point, but why did he suddenly decide to do it now? Her hand inched towards his and their fingers instinctively locked together, hidden from view underneath the table.

"Lysandre is . . ." Alain hesitated, his gaze dropping to the table. Steven and Wallace both leaned in a bit closer as his words faltered and grew quiet. "Lysandre isn't who you think he is."

 _And he isn't who you believed he was . . ._ Manon thought, squeezing Alain's gloved hand to try and offer him support. _You can do this Alain. You aren't alone._

"Whatever do you mean Alain?" Wallace probed, becoming slightly impatient. "Tell us what you know. Don't forget, you're part of our group now." His face softened, and a surprising warmth filled his features as he tried to look Alain in the eyes. "Our group has kind of become a bit of a small family, hasn't it? Alain, never think that we would cast you aside for making a mistake. What has Lysandre done to make you so withdrawn?"

Heavy seconds drifted by, everyone waiting expectantly for Alain to speak. Eventually, he straightened his slouched shoulders and took a breath, fingers tightening around Manon's. "Lysandre is the one behind the storm that's haunting Kalos."

"What?!" Steven and Wallace both shot from their seats, eyes wide. Steven turned to Manon, who was looking away and not meeting their eyes. "Did you know?!"

"I . . . I d-did." She stuttered, wanting to hide from their piercing eyes. She could feel them like arrows, raining down over her and ripping through her defenses.

"Why didn't you two say something sooner?" Wallace demanded, though he had regained some of his composure and had taken his seat again to avoid drawing unneeded attention to their table. "This could change everything!"

"No! You can't confront him!" Alain barked back. "Lysandre doesn't know that I'm not on his side anymore. He has Manon's Chespin. If he figures out that I'm not helping him anymore . . . If he figures out that I'm a traitor . . ." His voice trailed off and he lowered his head.

A sigh came from the other side of the table and Manon and Alain looked to Steven, who was tapping the rings on his finger against his cheek. "I think I understand Alain's reasons for not telling us now . . . You wanted to protect Chespie, am I right?"

"Yes . . ."

"Okay. Saving Chespie is the first thing we need to do. Chespie is in Lysandre's laboratory, just on the outskirts of Lumiose. If we can transport him back to Sycamore's lab he'll be safe. But how will we go about getting to him?"

"You and Wallace aren't coming with me. I'm going by myself." Alain broke in. "It will be easier to get in if I'm alone."

"No!" Manon shouted, slamming her hand down on the table next to him. She took her other hand back and curled it into a fist. "Alain, I'm going with you! Chespie is my partner! I'm going too!"

Alain shook his head furiously, grabbing her hand again. "It's too dangerous, Manon. You're still not feeling well after the battle yesterday. There's no way I'd let you go right into Lysandre's lab, especially when you're the one he's after!"

Wallace huffed, drawing the spotlight onto himself. "There is still a lot we don't know . . . What exactly did Lysandre say about Manon, Alain? Why does he want her?"

"He just said to bring her to him when we got to Lumiose . . ." Alain tightened his grip on Manon. "I don't know what he wants, but we can't trust him."

Manon pulled her hand away, annoyance crackling around her. "I don't care if Lysandre wants me! He has Chespie and I'm going to save him no matter what! I need to do this!"

Before Alain could retort, Steven raised his hand to silence the table. Once everyone had calmed down, he spoke. "Alain is right. Lysandre is probably getting suspicious at this point since Alain hasn't gone to him yet. A group of four won't be able to sneak into the lab undetected. Wallace and I will stay with Sycamore to do more research on the storm. Alain, you and Manon will go to the lab and rescue Chespie."

"Steven-" Alain started, but Steven raised his voice against him.

"Chespie is Manon's partner, Alain. She has every right to go. I understand it's going to be dangerous, but she'll have you to protect her. You know the lab better than both me and Wallace. If any of us could manage to sneak around without getting caught it would be you."

Manon nodded enthusiastically beside him while Wallace just waited expectantly for him to try to argue again. Knowing that he was outnumbered, Alain submitted and agreed to Steven's plan. With a course of action in mind they left the small café, Alain and Manon already trying prepare themselves for the rescue mission.

* * *

Once the small group had returned to Sycamore's lab, Steven and Wallace told Alain he needed to let the professor know about Lysandre and the plan to save Chespie. Manon watched as he hesitated, but after what looked like a slight internal debate, Alain followed the two men, leaving Manon alone to do what she pleased.

 _I need to get ready to save Chespie . . . I won't be a burden, not this time._

She knew that Alain had told her to stop worrying about becoming stronger, but she couldn't help it. It was as though there was a flashing target in her mind, always just out of reach and taunting her about it. Maybe, if she could save Chespie, the target would disappear. Just maybe . . .

Knowing exactly where she needed to go, and doing her best to ignore the heaviness lingering in her gut, Manon quickly slinked off down the hallway that led to Sycamore's main office. Alain and the others had headed towards the small living room where they had talked upon first arriving at the laboratory, leaving the main office empty.

 _Perfect._

She found the door to Sycamore's office at the end of the hall and turned the knob gently in hopes that it wouldn't creak. A rewarding click came from the door and Manon smiled as she snuck into the room.

Everything was organized, not a thing out of place. Piles upon piles of mega evolution reports, both written and typed, took up Sycamore's desk. Manon shuffled through them, for once not interested in the information. There was something specific she was looking for.

Swallowing a frustrated growl, Manon got down on her knees and started yanking open the desk drawers. More papers welcomed her in each compartment and a small flicker of doubt began to cause her spirit to waver. Only one drawer remained closed. Taking a deep breath, Manon pried it open.

The rainbow stones tucked away inside immediately stole her focus. Forgetting all about being stealthy, Manon grinned toothily and grabbed the Keystone and Mawilite and shoved all the open drawers shut. She stuffed the Mawilite necklace and key stone pin into the pocket in her pants and hastily tidied the papers she had scattered. With everything now as it was when she had first entered, Manon snuck out the door and rushed down the hallway towards the medical sector where Molly was most likely waiting for her.

 _Please, Molly . . . Please be okay!_

* * *

Molly perked up as Manon nudged the heavy door open and let herself into the sterile room. She felt strangely prominent against the white walls in her bright green clothes. Molly tilted her head as she approached, and Manon struggled to make eye contact with her Pokémon. She felt an enormous wave of guilt rise up inside of her, like a pot of water just starting to boil over. She had let Molly down, and in turn they had both suffered. Manon remembered the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion she had dealt with after the mega evolution catastrophe, and she knew Molly had gone through the same thing.

 _If I had only been able to control it better . . . If I had been a bit stronger . . ._

"Maw?"

Manon raised her head at Molly's gentle cry. Her partner smiled at her, and Manon found herself tossing away her nervousness and flinging her arms around the Mawile she had come to love so much. They stayed like that for a long while, just enjoying each other's presence. When Manon pulled back she had tears in her eyes. She pet Molly's head tenderly and reached into her pocket, pulling out the necklace with the Mawilite attached to it. Molly's red eyes widened at the sight of the sparkling stone dangling in front of her.

"Molly, we're going to sneak into Lysandre's lab tonight with Alain. We're going to save Chespie." She took in a deep breath before she continued, gathering as much nerve as she could. "I want to try again, Molly. I want us to use mega evolution together. I know we can do it."

Molly sat still on the bed as Manon clipped the necklace around her neck. The small girl beamed when it was in place, hugging her Pokémon again tightly. When they broke apart Manon returned Molly to her Pokéball and headed up to Alain's room.

* * *

The first thing Manon saw when she walked into Alain's room that evening was the older teen sitting restlessly on the edge of his bed, a distant look shadowing his gaze. He raised his head as she shuffled in, then he looked to the green hat she held in her fingers. Clipped onto it was the Keystone she had stolen from Sycamore's lab.

"M-Manon, where did you get that?!" Alain stuttered, pushing himself off of the bed and moving to stand in front of her. His height intimidated her, but it wasn't on purpose.

"Alain, I want to be as strong as possible on this mission. I need to be so that I can save Chespie! I don't want to be a burden to you the entire time!" Manon curled her fingers into fists as she held her ground with an unwavering confidence. "Chespie needs me. I need to do everything I can to save him."

Alain shook his head, trying to take in everything she was saying while suppressing the urge to scold her. "Manon . . . I understand that you want to help. I just don't know if it's a good idea for you to use those stones again so soon after . . ."

"After I lost control last time." Manon finished for him. Alain nodded his head, not really looking at her. "It will be okay, Alain. I'll have you with me, and I'll be careful." She smiled gently, tugging on his sleeve. "Everything will be okay."

Sighing in defeat, Alain led them back to the bed and they both relaxed on the covers, waiting for the other to speak first. Both knew what had to be done. After a few minutes of silence, Alain decided to take the lead. His voice was serious and heavy, like he had been dreading saying them aloud for a long time. "I've thought about this all day. I don't think it's a good idea to just walk in and pretend I'm taking you to Lysandre. I want to sneak in through the back and try to avoid being noticed if possible."

Manon straightened herself on the bed, propping herself up with her elbow. "But wouldn't it be easier to just have them think that you're following orders? They won't bother you if they think you're on their side."

"But Lysandre's office is in a different direction than where Chespie is. They'll notice if we start to wander. And I still don't know why Lysandre wants you. I'm not going to risk walking in there with you when there will be grunts everywhere."

"I guess that makes sense . . ."

"Lysandre will probably already be suspicious of me. He's most likely noticed that I don't have the Holo Caster anymore." Alain groaned, regretting breaking the damned thing. "This isn't going to be easy. We'll need to get in and out without being spotted."

"It's okay, Alain. I know we can do it! We've got our Pokémon, and we've got each other. We'll be fine." Manon slipped off of the bed and stretched, reaching out to Alain to help him up. He hesitated before taking her hand. Eventually he let her hoist him off the bed, and they made their way to the entrance of Sycamore's lab with their Pokémon tucked away in their bags and their hands locked together.

 _I'm coming to get you Chespie. Just wait a little longer._

 ** _A/N_**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait, and for the shorter chapter. School has taken up all of my time so I don't get much free time. But hey, a new chapter is finally out!**


	20. Back Again

Even during the dead of night, the streets of Lumiose were busy, though they were busy with a very different type of crowd. Alain kept a tight grip on Manon's arm as he led them down the road. He was careful to avoid the more suspicious looking groups of what he assumed were the well-known gangs that skulked around the big city during late hours. Whenever he spotted eyes resting on Manon for a little bit too long, he would pull her close, ignoring her whines of protest.

Lysandre's lab stood proudly on the top of a cliff that bordered Lumiose city. It was a long trek to the top. Alain had expected Manon to complain that her legs ached by the time they had gotten halfway up the incline, but she kept her mouth shut and, with some difficulty, matched her pace with his. It still amazed him, seeing how much she had grown in the time that they were apart.

"Alain, are we almost there?"

 _Okay, maybe she hasn't changed completely . . ._ Alain sighed, unable to help the tiny smile that snuck up his face. "Just a bit farther, it shouldn't take too long. Do you want to rest?" He looked back, noticing that she was a little out of breath as she tried to adjust her ponytail. Seeing her put her hair back up in its usual style lifted his spirits even more.

"It's fine, we need to rescue Chespie as soon as possible. We have no idea what Lysandre might do to him." She brushed her hands down her sides, clearing some of the dirt from her clothes as she came up to Alain's side. The lab was visible above them, a giant black mass in the night, like a hole had been sliced out of the sky. "I just want to find Chespie . . ."

Alain nodded in understanding, knowing exactly how she was feeling. Chespie was her partner, the Pokémon she started her journey with. He meant everything to her, and now he was in danger. "I promise, we'll save him. We'll get him out of there no matter what."

Manon nodded, a confident grin curling at her lip. "I know we will." She said, her distress slipping away. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "So . . . how did your talk with Sycamore go? Was everything okay?"

The question sent a shock through Alain and he froze momentarily before reminding his feet to keep moving. His throat tightened as he opened his mouth to speak, lips suddenly dry against the cool air. "Everything was . . . fine." he managed to say.

There was a huff from behind him, and he could picture Manon slapping her hands to her hips. "Really, Alain?"

"What?"

"You told Sycamore that Lysandre is actually evil and possibly trying to destroy the world, and all you can say is that it was fine?" She sighed, quickening her pace until she was at his side. He felt her take his hand and he looked away to hide the slight blush creeping into his cheeks. "You want to talk about it later?"  
"It wasn't too interesting." Alain admitted, keeping his gaze fixed to the bumpy road ahead. "Once I told him he said that he had some suspicions Lysandre's motives weren't completely pure."

"The professor knew that Lysandre was bad already?" Manon gasped slightly, and Alain had to quickly correct her.

"No, like I said, it was just a suspicion."

"A suspicion?"

Alain moaned, rubbing his head tiredly. "He only _guessed_ that Lysandre _might_ be up to no good." He let go of the young girl's hand and scaled a small boulder that led up to another ascending path.

"Oh, okay." Manon reached up with her hands and Alain helped her to scramble up the boulder. "Did he say anything about the storm?"

"He said that not much has changed in regards to it. We know Lysandre is behind it, but unless we can actually get him to spill all the information, all we can do is keep tracking it. Our main goal stays the same. After we save Chespin we'll head to Cyllage."

They continued the trek in silence, Manon's thoughts most likely were too occupied with Chespie to bother prying more conversation from him. Within a half hour, the two reached Lysandre's laboratory. Alain placed a steady finger against his lips as he motioned for Manon to stay hidden in the bushes. He would be more welcomed by the grunts than she would. If one of them had to make sure the way was clear, it had to be him.

Alain left the shelter of the foliage. He had brought them to the back of the labs, one of the only entrances that was left unchecked for the most part. On rare occasions one or two grunts would patrol the area, but from what Alain could tell everything was quiet. There wasn't a trace of footsteps in the distance. Even when he poked his head around the corner of the giant building, he didn't see any workers lurking in the distance.

 _Good, that makes things easier for us . . ._

Hurrying back to the bushes, Alain ushered Manon out and they both scurried to the back door. Alain pulled at the handle and sighed as the heavy door creaked open. He entered first, eyeing the shadowy entrance hall for guards. Still nothing. Satisfied, he made room for Manon to join him in the hall.

The scent of the lab was just as Alain remembered. It smelled like a hospital, sickeningly clean. Manon curled her lips at the overpowering, sterile odor, and Alain tugged at her arm lightly, telling her to follow him. They kept close to the wall, Manon staying safely behind him. They walked along the wall until the path split into three different directions. It had been a month since Alain had been in the building, but he remembered it clearly. If they kept going straight it would lead them into one of the main lounge areas for Lysandre's scientists. No matter how barren the building seemed, there was no doubt in his mind that there would be grunts there.

Grabbing Manon's hand, Alain tugged her along with him, taking a right turn that would lead them on a path that looped around the lounge. He hadn't noticed that he had hastened their pace, but they were now sprinting down the hall, the walls nothing but white blurs at the edges of his vision. Manon yelped behind him as he took a sharp left. The girl tightened her grip on Alain's fingers and secured her hat with her other hand.

 _The next right leads to a study. The left is another entrance to the lounge. Straight takes us closer to Chespie, but we can't turn or we'll end up in a research lab . . ._ Alain recited the directions in his head. He could see the map of the laboratory as clearly as if he was staring into a mirror. _Just keep going straight. Don't turn. Not yet._

"A-Alain . . ." Manon's breathless whisper caught him off guard. He slowed down, breathing heavily and turning to her. She had her hands on her knees, gasping for air. "I need a b-break . . . I'm sorry . . ." She straightened her hat, and Alain couldn't help but gaze at the rainbow Key Stone.

Alain simply rested his back against the wall as Manon gathered herself. He couldn't stop the anxiety that bubbled in his gut when he looked at her with the Key Stone. That battle had terrified him. He thought he had lost her . . . Molly had gone absolutely berserk, going as far as to shatter windows when Charizard was unable to keep fighting. There had been so much rage within her moves. But where did it come from? He looked at Manon again, tried to see deeper into her bright hazel eyes.

 _Have I really caused her so much pain?_

Before Alain could say anything, the sound of footsteps caught his attention. They were coming from just down the hallway, headed right towards the two trainers. Manon's head shot up as well. She grabbed Alain's shirt with one hand, the other instinctively reaching for her bag to call out a Pokémon. Alain let his hand fall over hers, calming her down. After a moment she let her hands drop to her sides.

"Alain, what do we do?" Her voice was hardly audible. "We have nowhere to hide!"

Alain placed a finger to his lips and started walking towards the footsteps. Manon shot him an incredulous glance, but he waved his hand for her to follow. "Just stay quiet. I'm welcome here, remember? Stay calm and don't leave my side."

Manon quickly took Alain's hand in her own and the two walked forward, the smaller of them keeping her eyes on the floor. As the footsteps approached, Alain raised his own head and nodded to the passing grunt, who stopped when he saw the pair.

"Alain, is that you? Lysandre has been trying to contact you." Though the giant glasses the grunt wore hid his eyes, it was obvious from his tone that he was suspicious. "The director isn't very impressed."

Alain forced out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. The action was fake, nothing but a performance. "I ended up dropping my Holo Caster the other day, it hasn't worked since. I'll be sure to take it up with Lysandre when we see him. I'm just heading to talk with him now."

"See that you do." The grunt smiled, a little too confidently. His gaze fell on Manon. Alain could feel her grip on his hand tighten. "I see you brought your friend. That's great. Lysandre will be happy to see her."

"I'm sure he will. Now, we really have to be going." Alain gave the grunt a quick wave and yanked Manon's arm as he left the grunt behind him, not bothering to look over his shoulder to make sure he didn't follow. Instead, he tried to quell the furious beating of his heart, and the sudden trembling that shook his body.

"Alain, what now? They know we're here!" Manon tugged at his arm with both hands, her eyes wide. "Alain, this isn't good! I'm scared!"

"We just have to be as quick as possible. We're not far from Chespie's room. We'll grab him and get the hell out of here." Alain didn't look at Manon. His eyes roamed their surroundings as he tried to refer back to the map in his head again.

 _Turn left. We have to take the left . . . Then the first right. And then . . ._ His mind raced. He couldn't remember. _Then what? Which way after that?!_ An annoying tapping sound played at his ears, his head began to buzz. The tapping grew louder, more violent. _What is it . . . Why can't I think?!_

"Alain!"

 ** _"_** ** _What?!"_** Alain burst out, swinging his head to face Manon, who jumped slightly when he raised his voice, more out of surprise than fear. She puffed out her cheeks and pointed to the floor. Confused, Alain looked down as well. His foot was thumping against the pristine tiles rapidly.

 _Oh . . ._

Sighing, Manon shook her head. "It seems like I'm not the only one that's terrified right now, hmm?"

"I'm stressed, not scared. There's a difference." Alain scoffed, not in the mood for her taunts.

Manon sighed, patting his arm reassuringly and giving him a slight smile, though he could tell she was beyond nervous. "Just relax. You can do this, Alain. We'll get Chespie, and then we'll go back to Wallace and Steven. We'll stop Lysandre, and the storm."

Alain nodded, grateful for her support. He took a second to breath deeply and then continued running down the hall towards Chespie's room, managing to avoid bumping into more grunts along the way.

The room wasn't small by any means. Manon rushed in immediately, hurrying to the bedside to stare at the still glowing Chespin. She wiped at her eyes and ran her hand softly over Chespie's quills. They twitched, sensing her presence.

"We need to hurry and get him out of here." Alain said, unplugging the cords that hooked up the small Pokémon to the computer monitors. Manon quickly returned Chespie to his pokéball as Alain rushed out of the room after. He looked over his shoulder, making sure that she was right behind him. They had Chespie. All they had to do now was escape.

Alain ran through all the exits in his head. He didn't even care about stealth anymore. All that mattered was getting out of this horrible hellhole that he had once felt so safe in.

 _If we take the left, it will take us to a hallway leading to one of the main exits. Only a bit farther!_

His legs ached as he pushed them to keep carrying him forwards. Manon was panting behind him, her smaller legs wobbling as she struggled to keep pace with his strides. Alain flashed his left hand over his shoulder, signaling their next turn. Seconds later they were flying around the corner.

And then everything froze.

Alain's heart dropped. Lysandre was standing in front of him, waiting with his arms crossed against his chest and a bored twist to his lip. Throwing his arm out to stop Manon, Alain stepped forward. His hand moved to his waist to reach for his pokéball.

"How nice of you to come, Alain. Thank you for bringing Manon to me." Lysandre smirked, his confidence unwavering.

"Don't you even think about touching her!" Alain snarled as Manon shuffled apprehensively behind him. She reached for Molly's pokéball and kept it curled tightly in her hand.

Lysandre watched both trainers and nodded to the grunts behind him. Two men immediately moved in front of him with their own pokéballs in hand. "It really is a shame that you decided to betray me, Alain. You had great potential."

"Everything you told me was a lie! You ordered your grunts to kidnap Manon! You started a storm that's going to destroy all of Kalos! What are you thinking?!" Alain's voice became frantic, his arms spreading out at his sides as if he was trying to take in the entire situation. "I thought you wanted to make the world better! But you're doing nothing but tearing it apart!"  
"Alain, in order to make a beautiful world, I must first rid it of its corruption. Zygarde will soon lend me its power, and everything will finally be complete."

"There's no way! I'd never let you do that!"

Lysandre simply shook his head. He shrugged, a bored and disappointed frown appearing on his face. The two grunts in front of him released their Pokémon, revealing a Houndoom and an Arcanine. The two dogs growled and inched towards Manon and Alain, who backed up in wearily. Alain's fingers brushed against Charizard's pokéball. He could feel his partner's energy radiating from inside, ready to aid him if he needed it.

Before Alain could decide what the best option would be, Manon had tossed her pokéball into the fray. Molly materialized in front of him and let out a loud cry, her extra jaw snarling and ready to fight. She looked back at Manon, who now stood confidently in front of Alain. The young girl had her hand on her hat, ready to use her Key Stone if she needed to.

Realizing he no longer had any choice, Alain tightened his grip on Charizard's pokéball before releasing him. The dragon appeared in a red flash, beating his wings angrily beside Molly and snorting at the approaching enemies.

The Houndoom charged in Molly's direction. It opened its jaws to reveal fangs bathed in a hot, glowing fire. Molly jumped back as the mutt snapped at her, dodging the searing teeth while waiting for Manon to give an order.

"Keep dodging Molly! Wait for an opening and then use Play Rough!" Manon called as Molly struggled to keep the fiery attacks from landing.

While Molly dodged, Charizard rose up into the air and took aim at the Arcanine that was lurking around to gang up on the distracted Mawile. He hardly had to wait for his trainer to shout, "Dragon Claw!" before readying the powerful attack and diving down at the unsuspecting target.

The Arcanine let out a yelp as Charizard slammed down on top of it, smashing the Dragon Claw against its side, sending it sprawling against the ground. At the same time, Molly ducked to avoid another lunge from the Houndoom and scrambled up onto its back, pummeling it with a Play Rough attack that made it drop to the floor with a whine.

Beside Alain, Manon grinned at their victory, but the older teen knew better. He touched the redhead's shoulder lightly in warning while keeping his own eyes fixed on the battlefield. It only took a slight twitch of Lysandre's head. In seconds four more grunts had come to replace the two that had been defeated. At this rate the battles would never end.

 _We have to create a distraction, and then make a break for it . . . It's the only way out._

With the frail plan formed in his mind, Alain touched his fingers to his Key Stone and unleashed the wave of rainbow energy stored within. Light flooded through the hallway, filling the entire space. He closed his eyes when the brightness intensified, as if it had multiplied. Confusion briefly washed over him, but he understood when he noticed Molly in her mega evolved state on the battlefield beside his Mega Charizard.

"Manon, what are you doing?!" Alain spun to face her, but she was focused on the battlefield. "Don't you remember what happened at Sycamore's lab?"

"Alain, I'll be careful. Besides, you're here with me. Everything will be okay." She smiled at him briefly, but quickly looked back to Molly, who was waiting nervously, obviously sharing some of Alain's concerns.

Lysandre narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Mega Mawile. He remained silent as the fresh set of grunts sent out their Pokémon. Another Houndoom, a Heatmor, a female Pyroar, and a Talonflame.

"Manon, you take on the Houndoom. I'll focus on the Pyroar." Alain said, not waiting for her to reply before yelling to his Charizard. "Dragon Claw, let's go!"

Charizard shot towards the Pyroar in a blur. Claws glowing, the dragon struck out at the lioness, but she was too quick, dodging with a quick sidestep and hitting Alain's Pokémon with a close-range Fire Blast. Charizard stumbled backwards and shook his head. His wings shook irritably.

The Pyroar charged again, but Alain and Charizard were ready this time, minds in perfect sync. Charizard caught the Pyroar as she pounced and slammed her to the ground. Before the squirming Pokémon could escape, the dragon readied a massive Dragon Claw and smashed it down into her gut, taking her out instantly.

"A-Alain . . ." Manon stuttered beside him. He turned to her to see her holding her head in her hands, bent over as red light began to pulse from her Key Stone. Back on the battlefield, Molly was hunched over the fainted Houndoom, roaring and whining as she swung her head back and forth looking for something to fight. Her eyes were dark, searching for prey. Searching for something to hurt.

Alain noticed Lysandre's interest in the battle heighten. He quickly put his hand on Manon's shoulder to try to warn her that they had to run for it, but was less than shocked when she flinched away from his hand.

 _This isn't good . . . Things could get bad really fast . . ._

Molly howled again and lunged at the Heatmor. Without Manon's instructions to guide her, she lashed out blindly, pummeling the opponent with a devastating Play Rough attack and then catching it with a Crunch that had the Heatmor writhing. Molly snarled at the already beaten Pokémon and, with one last powerful whip of her jaws, she flung it into the wall and watched it fall to the ground before turning to face the grunts and the Talonflame.

The sight absolutely sickened Alain. He grabbed Manon's shoulders again, trying to look her in the eyes. She beat her fists against him, trying to shove him away. He'd definitely have some bruises later. With a grunt her grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against him, quickly swiping her hat from her head to cut off the mega evolution energy that had gone berserk. Molly instantly reverted back to her original form, and Manon fell limp against Alain, still being held up by his arms. Grabbing Molly's pokéball from Manon's bag, Alain called back the collapsed Pokémon and turned to Charizard with a nod. No words needed to be said.

Before any of the grunts could react, Charizard slammed his fist into the floor. The entire hall shook as fissures tore the tiles apart, flames bursting up from the cracks. Chaos followed as Lysandre's men fled from the raging flames and spreading craters. Alain, still keeping Manon in his arms, pulled himself onto the black dragon's back and kicked him lightly with his heel. A moment later they were in the air, breaking through the roof with a Dragon Claw. Screams and the scent of smoke were left behind them, but none of that mattered. They had gotten Chespie, and Lysandre hadn't gotten Manon. They had won.


	21. Farewell Lumiose

It was cold, yet at the same time there was a strange feeling of warmth wrapped around her. She was tired, dizzy, and her stomach was preforming an exceedingly unpleasant circus act inside of her. She gripped whatever was closest to her as tightly as possible, while struggling to piece together her thoughts.

"Manon, are you alright?"

Manon moaned, fighting the urge to rub her head to ease the dull aching. When she finally opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself high above the ground on Charizard's back, safely in Alain's arms as he held her close. His familiar, icy gaze was locked solely on her. It took a moment for Manon to remember that he had even asked her a question.

"Y-Yeah, I think so. My head hurts a bit . . ." She mumbled under her breath, still fairly dazed. "What happened, Alain?" Her gaze left his face to watch the sky as they soared above the faint lights of Lumiose City. The sun was just beginning to rise in the distance. Hues of pinks and oranges spread out over the open air, even painting the clouds a delicate cream colour. Just beyond Lumiose, by the shore of Cyllage, a giant mass of threatening black clouds was visible, slowly spreading across the region. The eye of the storm was expanding. Eventually all of Kalos would be swallowed by its greed.

"We escaped from Lysandre's lab." Alain started, letting a gentle smile slip onto his face. "We saved Chespie too." He reached for something behind his back, and Manon's eyes widened when he pulled out her hat for her to see. She reached for it immediately and he held it up higher so that it was just beyond the reach of her impatient fingers. "You lost control while trying to use mega evolution again . . . I was really worried about you . . ."

The memories were foggy, but Manon could recall feeling Alain holding her, cradling his arms around her when her emotions started overwhelming her. Her gut suddenly grew heavy, and she stopped grabbing for her hat and instead threw her arms around Alain's waist, making him flinch slightly. "I'm sorry, Alain . . . I know you told me not to use mega evolution, but Molly couldn't have battled those Pokémon without it . . . We wouldn't have been able to get away! I know I need to practice more bu-" She was cut off by Alain, who pushed her hat into her face.

"I know you're trying, so stop apologizing. You're safe and we got away, it's done now." He sighed, leaning back as she pouted and fixed her hat so that it wasn't blocking her vision completely.

"I'm still sorry." She grumbled, crossing her arms but quickly gripping onto Charizard again when she began to wobble precariously. "That won't change no matter what you say."

"Yeah, yeah . . ." Alain shook his head tiredly. He tightened his grasp on Charizard's rough skin and tapped the dragon's stomach lightly with the heel of his boot, signaling that they were getting close to Sycamore's lab. Charizard grunted a reply before steadily descending. His wings spread out wider and Manon squeezed his shoulders as the air began to rush around them faster than before.

Alain pressed himself closer to Manon as the wind picked up. Within minutes they reached the lab gates. Alain helped Manon off of his Pokémon, and Charizard grumbled with relief as he shook the stiffness from his wings, glad to be free of the weight of two trainers on his back, and even more glad when Alain recalled him for a long rest.

Manon hadn't even gotten to the door when Wallace, followed by Steven and Sycamore, rushed out to greet them. He practically scooped Manon up into his arms, lifting her and squishing her briefly so that she couldn't breathe.

"You had us worried sick, darling!" Wallace scolded, as he let her feet touch the ground again. "We saw the explosion from here and we assumed the worst." His eyes narrowed and Manon stiffened at his disappointment. She only shrunk more when Sycamore stepped forward as well, fully aware that she was in deep trouble with the professor.

"We were very worried. Especially when I noticed that the Key Stone and Mawilite were missing from my office." Sycamore took a deep breath and leaned down a bit so that he was closer to Manon's face. "Would you like to explain to me what you were thinking when you **stole** them?"

"I mean, I didn't really **steal** the-" Manon squealed as Alain shoved his hand against the back of her head, making her bow.

"She apologizes deeply." Alain interrupted, shooting her a hard glare that warned her to keep quiet. "I apologize as well. I was aware that she had taken them and I didn't tell you."

The two waited for a severe lecture, but were more than shocked when Sycamore simply sighed and laughed at them, making them raise themselves instantly. Manon bit her lip, her eyes darting to meet with Alain's as they tried to piece together Sycamore's reaction. He was still laughing, and even Wallace was looking dumbfounded. Steven however, simply smiled to himself and waited as if he understood the situation completely.

"Honestly, I should have expected as much from you two." Sycamore said as he placed a firm hand on Manon's shoulder. He gave her a hearty shake before he turned back to his lab and ushered everyone inside. Manon simply stood, frozen in place as Wallace and Sycamore disappeared into the laboratory. She looked to Steven for some sort of explanation, but he shook his head good heartedly.

"He's just glad that you two made it back safely. He cares for you very much." Steven motioned to the open lab doors before heading inside himself, leaving just Manon and Alain outside, the sun at their backs as a new day dawned behind them.

"That went better than I expected." Manon stated after an awkward minute of silence. She shuffled her feet to get her blood moving again. Her entire body had gone frigid ever since Sycamore had looked at her, only now had it begun to thaw.

Alain merely nodded in agreement, slightly dazed himself. "I suppose this will be a good lesson for you." He said once he had pulled himself together.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, I hope you've learned that stealing things is wrong."

"But I didn't steal them! He's the one that gave them to me!" Manon retorted, throwing out her arms and puffing out her cheeks in absolute denial.

"And then when he took them back, you went and snatched them from his office." Alain raised his voice a bit, trying to get through her stubborn shield.

"Because they're mine and I needed them."

It didn't work.

"I'm going to get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning . . ." Alain muttered as he rubbed his head and shuffled past Manon into the lab. Manon, realizing that she was the only one left outside, hurried in as well. They would save the explaining for after they had gotten some well deserved sleep.

* * *

"So, Lysandre really is the one behind the storm . . ." Sycamore sighed, setting his coffee onto the table. It was a shortly after 4pm when Alain had finally woken up. Sycamore requested that they all get together to talk about what had happened, and that meant waking up Manon as well, which hadn't gone as smoothly as it could have. Once the younger girl was finally awake and in a slightly more coherent mindset, everyone gathered together on the couches on bottom floor. Wallace, being a gentleman, had prepared coffee for everyone, and a hot chocolate for Manon.

"I wish it wasn't true, I'm sorry Sycamore." Alain found himself unable to look the professor in the eyes. Though he had been completely unaware of Lysandre's plan, he still felt responsible.

"He won't be able to stay at his lab anymore . . ." Steven murmured, a finger at his lip. He raised his head and looked towards Alain with a hesitant gleam in his eyes. "Do you have any idea where he may relocate?"

"I don't." Alain wasted no time with his reply. Manon had only just convinced him to feel welcomed by Steven, Wallace, and Sycamore. He wasn't in a hurry to have them suspecting him of anything again anytime soon.

Wallace, who had been impatiently tapping his foot while the others talked, coughed loudly as if to clear his throat, making him the center of attention. "Did we ever find out what this gruesome man wanted Manon for? I don't know about all of you but I am very worried about her safety." There was an edge to his voice that Alain didn't miss.

"No, he didn't say . . ." Alain found himself looking towards Manon, who's eyes were plastered to her lap. She didn't quite look scared, just frustrated with the entire situation that she had become involved in.

"I don't care why he wanted me. All that matters now is that Chespie is safe here with the professor." She muttered, her fingers curling into tight fists.

Sycamore nodded silently to her and looked back to Wallace, who didn't seem pleased with Manon's answer. The Water type champion was chewing his lip feverishly, and his slender fingers drummed against his knee. "Regardless," Sycamore began, causing Wallace to raise his head. "We will continue to keep an eye on you to make sure Lysandre doesn't try anything. Is that okay, Manon?"

Manon agreed quickly, and Alain saw Wallace relaxing a bit as well. Professor Sycamore had managed to take care of two Pidoves with one stone without causing any uproar. "Did you manage to figure out anything more about the storm?" Alain asked as the professor set his coffee onto the small table between them. "Anything would help us right now."

"I've made a few discoveries but unfortunately it's nothing major, and I don't know how much more I can do. The storm itself has been too spontaneous to predict, but I can confirm that the eye of it has not moved since settling on the shore of Cyllage."

Steven typed the new information into his own Holo Caster while Sycamore finished speaking. Once the professor went silent, the champion spoke up. "Seeing as Alain and Manon destroyed Lysandre's laboratory, it could be safe to say that he'll head to the eye of the storm to keep watch on it." When he received a few questioning glances, he clarified his reasoning. "Lysandre knows that we're trying to stop him, therefor he knows that we'll be heading to Cyllage as fast as possible. He's not going to let anything disturb the storm he has created, so he's going to want to be as close to it as possible. Does that make sense?"

"Wow, Steven, you're really smart! No wonder you're a champion" Manon grinned eagerly, downing the rest of her hot chocolate before instantly choking a bit and sticking out her slightly burned tongue. "We should go to Cyllage as soon as possible!" She finished slowly, her words a bit slurred as she held her mouth open slightly.

"How intense has the damage been to areas other than Cyllage?" Alain's question earned him a pout from Manon, who obviously was eager to get back to adventuring, but he ignored her for the sake of gaining as much information as possible.

"There have been scattered changes all over the Kalos region. Some places have only experienced some heat fluctuations, while others have experienced sudden blizzards or heat waves . . . You saw that for yourself when you went to Snowbelle." Sycamore waited a moment to catch his breath as everyone recalled the horrible blizzard that had struck Snowbelle while they were there. The mention of the blizzard cause Manon's spine to shiver, and it brought up a few unpleasant memories for Alain as well. "I hate to say it, but it's impossible to predict where these disasters will strike before they happen. They're too random, and too sudden. All we can do is stay on our toes and hope that if one is to strike, people will be prepared for it."

"It would be best if we bought some fresh travelling necessities before departing on our journey." Wallace chimed in extravagantly as he rose from his place on the couch, holding his hand out to Steven, who begrudgingly took it. "We thank you for all of your hard work Sycamore, dear. By tomorrow morning we will be out of your hair, I assure you."

"You've been no trouble at all." Sycamore said with a gentle smile. "I have to say that I've enjoyed having some extra people around. It makes my work less lonely."

Hearing this, Manon grinned cheekily and bounced on her toes where she stood. "I'll come back anytime to see all the Pokémon! After we save the entire Kalos region of course." Her hands had found her hips by the time she declared herself a hero, and she held her head high, even as Steven, Wallace, and Sycamore began to chuckle, only puffing out her cheeks slightly at them.

It was time for another shopping trip . . .

* * *

Manon was happily skipping just a few steps ahead of Alain as they, along with Steven and Wallace, made their way back to Sycamore's lab after a long trip of shopping for traveling supplies. Manon had, of course, made Alain spend some extra cash on unnecessary treats. He would have objected if he hadn't been a prisoner to Wallace's unwavering glare, and Manon's begging eyes. In the end, he bought two packs of gummies for Manon to munch on. He prayed to Arceus that maybe it would at least keep her occupied while they traveled, so that she didn't wander off somewhere and end up getting stuck in some sort of ditch.

The sun was beginning to fall behind the towering buildings, and a few dark clouds crawled across the sky above their heads. They made Alain's gut lurch unexpectedly, but he swallowed the unease and cast it aside as simple anxiety. Once they made it back to Sycamore's lab they could quickly organize their bags and settle down for the night. He could review some battle strategies while laying in bed, not having to worry about any more stressful conversations.

"Hey, Alain! How many gummies do you think I can eat in one minute?" Manon called over her shoulder, a devilish smile playing at her lips as she clutched her bag of candies.

"Enough to get a stomach ache." Alain replied flatly without looking up at her.

"You're really no fun . . ." Manon muttered, intending for it to go unheard, but not succeeding.

Steven and Wallace both shared an amused laugh behind Alain, making him shake his head. He didn't feel up to Manon's jokes, and he certainly didn't feel up to dealing with any remarks from Wallace or Steven. Escaping from Lysandre's lab had been stressful enough, especially when he had to carry an unconscious Manon into the sky with him. In addition to that, his sleep schedule would be a nightmare to fix. It wasn't really that great to begin with . . .

 _Drip._

Alain paused in his steps, looking up at the sky again. It had grown darker, and the clouds had doubled in size within the last few minutes.

 _Drip. Drip._

Small droplets stained the streets as rain began to spit from the sky. Manon let out a tiny squeal and held her candy close to her chest as the group sprinted down the busy streets. What had started off as a light rainfall quickly evolved into something much worse. Within minutes, lightning ripped through the dark, and thunder pounded against their ears. Manon froze in place as the ground seemed to shake from the noise. Sirens wailed throughout Lumiose City as the wind picked up. Powerful gusts surged through the streets and knocked over trash cans, sending litter scattering everywhere, even throwing it back up into the air. Lampposts and tree branches swung wildly in place while citizens rushed in panicked hordes to find their homes before the weather could get even worse.

"A-Alain! What's going on?!" Manon shouted above the wind, holding her hat against her head in hopes of keeping it from being lost to the wind forever. He could hardly see her through the pelting rain.

 _There's only one explanation for the weather changing this suddenly . . ._ Alain thought as he gave Manon a light push to get her running again, being sure to stay right behind her. He didn't trust her to not be swept right off of her feet by the gale. They had to get back to Sycamore's lab as soon as possible.

"This has to be because of Lysandre's storm." Steven grunted between breaths as he raced beside Alain, with Wallace on his opposite side. "There's no other explanation."

"I know." Alain replied breathlessly, seeing Sycamore's lab in the distance.

With a final push, they all barreled through the doors, almost crashing to the ground in a soaking puddle. Wallace slammed the door shut as they all caught their breaths. They almost didn't notice Sycamore hurtling down the stares towards them.

"Thank Arceus you're all okay!" He let out a loud groan of relief and pulled at his hair anxiously. "I was worried when I heard the sirens . . . I'm guessing you're all thinking what I am?"

"It's the storm . . ." Manon held her hat tighter as she spoke, her playful attitude had vanished completely. "The storm is affecting the weather around Lumiose."

Sycamore frowned, confirming her fears. "There's no other way to explain this . . . Lysandre's storm is now causing chaos in the capital of Kalos. We need to stop him as soon as possible. If the weather is this bad here, who knows how bad it is near the eye of the storm . . ."

Wallace placed his hands over Manon's trembling shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "For all we know there might not be a Cyllage City anymore . . . And if there is, what could possibly be left of it?"

Before Sycamore could reply, a deafening banging berated the front door. Manon flinched instantly and grabbed onto Wallace's hands while Sycamore approached the quaking door cautiously.

 ** _"_** ** _OPEN THE DOOR! WE KNOW SHE'S IN THERE!"_**

Sycamore gritted his teeth and Alain instantly rushed over to Manon, standing in front of her protectively. "Sycamore, we need to get out of here. Those are Lysandre's grunts." He hissed in a low voice, hoping the men attacking the front door wouldn't hear him.

Without any hesitation, Sycamore motioned to the back of the laboratory. There was a door that they could sneak out of in one of the far rooms. If the professor was able to hold off the grunts for just a few minutes they could easily get away. Once they were out they would just have to make their way to Camphrier town, head through the Connecting Cave, and find a route to Cyllage from Ambrette.

 ** _"_** ** _We're breaking in by force!"_** The grunts hollered, accompanied by the sound of multiple Pokémon being released.

Alain grabbed Manon's hand harshly and pulled her with him as he rushed to the back of the lab. Steven and Wallace were right at his back, while Sycamore stayed to keep the grunts away. They had just made it out of the main room when a deafening CRASH came from the entrance. The grunts had used their Pokémon to burst through the door.

"Where is the girl?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's nobody here except me and my assistants." Sycamore's voice traveled through the lab as Alain led everybody to the back door. He could feel his gut twist at the sound of tumbling furniture and shattering windows. He would owe the professor big time for helping them escape like this.

"Alain!" Manon cried out, trying to yank her hand away from him. "Alain, what about Chespie?! What if they find Chespie?"

Alain didn't stop, he was strong enough to drag her against her will. "They aren't after Chespie, and Sycamore can handle a few grunts. What matters now is that they don't know where you are!"

 _Thud, thud, thud!_

The sound of heavy footsteps pounded towards where they were, and Alain hurried everyone out the back door before sneaking out himself. With a final glance over his shoulder at Sycamore's lab, Alain followed the others through the treacherous weather towards the gate leading to Route 5.

 _Thank you, Sycamore . . . I'm sorry for everything._


End file.
